Kahani- a story of two best friends
by ayanavadg
Summary: Dosti ek ajeeb chiz hai... bohot jald kisi se bhi Dosti ho jata hai ..aur phr bohot jald dosti kahtam bhi ho jata hai.. magar rishta... kya ek majbooth rishta bhi bohot asani se khatam ho jaa sakta hai... [ a Duo story]... hope all like it... lightly AbhiVI & DayaSha romance.[Complete] Thank u guys for your reviews... thank u guys to like my story...
1. Chapter 1

**Kahani- a story of two best friends**

Here We Go;

 **Cid Bureau**

All officers present in the bureau & wait for someone…

One officer(low tone)- mujhe to smaj mein nehi aa raha Acp sir humhe yaha bulaya kyun?

Second officer(low tone)- haa sir…mera to need bhi pura nehi hua…

One officer(surprise)- yaar Pankaj tum kitne der tak soote ho?

Pankaj(smile)- are Sachin sir main bas aisehi kehe raha tha…

Just then a senior officer come near them…

Senior officer(serious tone)- kya baat hai tum sab yaha kya kar rahe ho…wo bhi itna subha?

Sachin(sad tone)- pata nehi Daya sir.. Acp sir ne hum sab ko yaha bulaye..

Frediex(confuse)- sir..kahi kuch garbar to nehi?

Daya (serious tone)- nehi Freedi…sir to humhe sayed kisi se milwana chahate hai… pata nehi kon hai…koi naya officer sayed…

Purvi(smile)- naya officer? Kon hai sir wo?

Daya(casually)- pata nehi Purvi…

Just then Acp sir enter in the bureau….

Acp sir(serious tone)- aa geye sab?

All – yes sir…

Acps ir(smile)- gd…aaj maine tum logo itna jaldi bulaya kyunki kisi se milwana hai tum logo ko…

Daya (smile)- kon hai sir wo naya officer?

Acp sir(smile)- nehi Daya..koi naya officer nehi… balki senior officer…

Sachin(surprise)- senior officer… matlab sir wo as a senior inspector report kar raha hai kya?

Acp sir(smile)- nehi Sachin…wo pichle 15 saal se Cid mein hai… bas itna din ek undercover mission mein tha…

Purvi(surprise)- 15 saal? Kon hai sir wo?

Acp sir(proudly)- mera sab se best cop Senior inspector Abhijeet Sribastav…

Frediex(happy)- are Abhijeet sir..wow.. wo wapas aa rahe hai ..

Acp sir nod..

Daya(confuse)- Freedi tum kaise jante ho unko?

Frediex(smile)- are sir..aapke aane ke pehele wo hi to humhare sath kaam karte the..phir wo mission mein chale geye aur aap Cid join kiya..

Acp sir (smile)- finally uska mission complete ho chukka hai… aaj se wo phir se Cid join kar raha hai…

Daya(confuse)- to sir wo hai kaha?

Just then all hear a voice " senior inspector Abhijeet Sribastav reporting on duty sir.."

All turn & found a person who wear red coat with black shirt & blue jeans standing with smile..

Acp sir(smile)- welcome Abhijeet…. aao aao..

Acp sir shake his hand with him & hug him tightly…

Acp sir(proudly)- I am proud Abhijeet… I am proud… tumne sabot kar diya ki tum Cid ke best cop ho… saam ko Dcp sir aayenge tumse milne…

Abhijeet(smile)- really sir.. Dcp sir aayenge? My god..vajse wo aaj bhi ek jaisa hi hai kya?

Acp sir(smile)- khud hi dek lena.. aao mera baki officers se milo..

Frediex(smile)- Abhijeet sir.. main aapko yaad hu?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course yaar….tum sirf kyun baki sab yaad hai.. magar tum aur Acp sir ko chorke baki sab naya hai..

Acp sir(smile)- haa Abhijeet…ye hai senior inspector Daya…

Daya(smile)- nice to meet you sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- sir? Haha… yaar I think tum aur main ek hi rank mein hai to phir sir kyun.. Abhijeet bolo…

Daya(hesitate)- kya sir…aap itna senior ho aur main kaha…

Abhijeet(smile)- for your kind information mera age tumhare aas pas hi hai.. mujhe jada old mat smajho… & start laughing…

Daya also smile…

After that he meet with all officrs…

Acp sir(smile)- thik hai Abhijeet… main zara hq jaa raha hu…tum zara sambhal lena okk?

Abhijeet smilely nod…

…

" to tum Sachin ho..tum Pankaj… tum Nikhil aur tum Purvi… said by Abhijeet…

All(smile)- yes sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- gd…ab jao sab kaam start karo…

Purvi(smile)- sir ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet nod…

Purvi(disbelieve tone)- sir 15 saal aap undercover mission mein the..to aapko kaisa feel hota tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar tum reporter ke tarah sawal kar kyun rahi ho?

Purvi(low tone)- sorry sir wo…

Abhijeet(smile)- haha..yaar I just kidding…haa Purvi bohot ajeeb lagta tha…main aapna khud ka naam hi bhool chukka tha… 15 saal se Rahul nam sun sun ke asali nam hi bhool gaya…

Daya come near them…

Daya(smile)- congrats sir….

Abhijeet(fake anger)- phir se sir… yaar Daya tumhe mera nam se koi problem hai?

Daya(innocent tone)- nehi to…

Abhijeet(smile)- phir kyun sir bol rahe ho yaar? Maine tumhara bohot tariff suna hai sir ke pass se.. yaar tum bhi koi kaam nehi ho…aur haa tum to social site mein bhi bohot famous ho… wo kya dialoge sab bolte hai social site mein…

Purvi(smile)- Daya darwaza tor do…

Abhijeet(laughing)- that's right.. yaar tum zara mujhe darwaza tor ne ka technic sika dena.. & start laughing..

Daya(shy)- nehi wo to bas aisehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- so now you call me Abhijeet… friends?

Daya(smile)- okk friends.. & they both shake their hands…

….

 **Night**

 **Parking lot**

Daya sitting on his bike & try to start his bike … but its not start... he try again & again ..but all time come same result..

Daya(to himself)- shit! Ab kya karu?

Just then a car come near him…

Daya look at the car.. a man open the car window & smile to see him..

Daya(smile)- are Abhijeet sir… I mean Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai yaar… bike start nehi hoo raha?

Daya nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal aa jaa … tujhe lift de deta hu…

Daya(smile)- are nehi nehi..its okk..main chala jarunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- kaise? Acp sir to chale geye.. Pankaj aur Frediex bhi chala gaya… Sachin aur Nikhil aaj bureau mein kaam kar rahe hai… aur I think Purvi bhi chale geya hai…so tum jaoge kaise?

Daya down his head & then smile sweetly…

Abhijeet(laughing)- chal beta aa jaa…

…

 **In Car**

Abhijeet drive the car & Daya sit beside him..

Abhijeet(smile)- so Daya Sheety …ye hi hai na tumhare pura nam?

Daya(smile)- haa ….

Abhijeet(smile)- great… so tumhare favourite khana kya hai? sorry but I like foods…

Daya(laughing)- humhare Pankaj bhi bohot khana passand karta hai… mera favourite hai alu ke parathe…

Abhijeet(happy)- really? great..mere mummy jo alu ke parathe banate hai na wo just mind blowing hai…. I think world ke best khana hai ye… tumhe ek bar jarur khana chahiye…

Daya just smile…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar tum na bohot chup chap type ke ho… are yaar tum bhi kuch batao…

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul.. main Singapor mein bara hua hu… phir papa ke sath Mumbai chala aaya.. actually papa mumbai ke rehene wale hi hai… bas kaam ke liye wo Singapor mein the…

Abhijeet(smile)- great…. Aur tumhare mummy?

Daya(sad tone)- pata nehi…

Abhijeet(console tone)- I am sorry… you mean tumhare mummy..

Daya(sad smile)- nehi nehi wo zinda hai.. per wo humhare sath nehi rehete… I just hate her…

Abhijeet(console tone)- sorry yaar… main tumhe hurt nehi karna chahata tha..

Daya(smile)- its okk Abhijeet…koi baat nehi… mera ghar aa geya..

Abhijeet(surprise)- itna bara ghar?

Daya(smile)- mare papa Mumbai ke bohot bara business man hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- wow… okk yaar main chalta hu…

Daya(smile)- okk Abhijeet…gd night…

…

" mummy you know aaj ek naya officer se mulakat hua…" happily said by Abhijeet…

Abhijeet's mom(smile)- aacha kon hai wo? Mera hone wali bahu?

Abhijeet(irritate)- mummy… aap phir suru ho geya? Uska naam Daya hai..wo bhi mere tarah Senior inspector hai.. Daya nam hai uska…

Abhijeet's mummy(surprise)- kya nam bataya?

Abhijet(casually)- Daya… Daya Shetty…

Abhijeet's mummy(smile)- ohh aacha…tu fresh ho le..main kahna lagati hu…

Abhijeet nod & go towards washroom…

Abhijeet's mummy(thought)- Daya… magar ye kaise ho sakta hai? uff main bhi na… us naam ke bohot sare ladka hai…

…

 **End the chapter… tell how it is?**

 **Its purely Duo story… bas thora sa romance hai…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next part

 **Bureau**

Acp sir & Daya discuss something in Acp sir's cabin…

Sachin & Purvi busy to work on a file..

Abhijeet busy to call someone… Frediex & Pankaj playing games..but silently…

Abhijeet notice this but he become silent & smile to see them…

Just then a lady enter into the bureau & said(smile)- gd morning guys…

Frediex(smile)- are Tasha…tum wapas aa geyi..

Tasha(smile)- haa sir…vajse aap sab thik thak ho na?

Pankaj(smile)- haa bilkul…bohot aacha game hai..i mean bohot aache hai hum log…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi..

Tasha(confuse)- aap?

Daya come out from Acp sir's cabin & said(smile)- inke nam Senior inspector Abhijeet hai…

Tasha(smile)- hello sir…

Abhijeet smile…

 **Cafeteria**

Abhijeet sit with Daya & doing their lunch..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Daya..tum shaddi sudha ho kya?

Daya(smile)- are bilkul nehi…abhi to socha bhi nehi…

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- really? magar mujhe to kuch aur hi pata chala…

Daya(confuse)- kya pata chala?

Abhijeet(smile)- aapne pehele se hi ladki thik kar chuke ho…

Daya(shy)- nehi wo to bas…

Abhijeet(laughing)- haha..wo kya haa? Choro jaane do..ye batao aaj ka plan kya hai?

Daya(confuse)- aaj ke plan?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa…aaj to hum dono ka hi saam ko chutti hai..isiliye pucha..

Daya(smile)- plan to kuch nehi..bas ese hi ghar chala jarunga…

Abhijeet(surprise)- yaar ajeb ho tum.. are thora enjoy bhi karo.. ek kaam karte hai party mein chalte hai..actually mera ek friend hai wo aaj karib 5 saal baad Mumbai aaya to usne ek party diya hai..tum bhi chalo mere sath…

Daya(smile)- nehi yaar..tumhare dost hai to tum hi jao na..main waha bore feel karunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya yaar? main hu na… are chalo chalo…take it easy yaar..

Daya smilely nod…

…

 **Night**

 **Abhijeet's car**

Daya drive the car & Abhijeet sit beside him with off mood…

Daya(smile)- yaar ab chalo bhi mood off mat karo..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kyun na karu mood off… tum hi batao? Abhi Acp sir ka ph aana tha.. itna aacha party chal raha tha…tum batao tum bhi to kitna enjoy kar rahe the?..

Daya(smile)- ab kya kare? Tumhe aur Purvi ko kal hi Mahawasher jana parega…isiliye hi to..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- I know yaar…but mujhe jane mein koi problem nehi hai..aur na hi main kaam nehi karna chahata… Daya you know mujhe to mummy ke liye bura lag raha hai…itna saal main unse dhur raha…phir bas do din pehele hi aaya aur phir kuch din ke liye… Daya she really miss me very much…aur karna bhi chahiye ..mere siva unka hai hi kon..

Daya(low tone)- tumhare papa?

Abhijeet(sad smile)- I don't know… wo hai bhi ya nehi mujhe nehi pata… jab bhi pucha mummy se to wo baat ko taal dete the…

Daya(low tone)- sorry boss…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya kaha?

Daya(casually)- boss…

Abhijeet(smile)- sunke aacha laga… Daya hum dono kitne jaldi aache dost ban gaye hai na?

Daya smilely nod…

Abhijeet(sad smile)- yaar…beach mein gari zara rukna…

Daya(surprise)- tumhe bhi beach mein aana aacha lagta hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhe bhi aacha lagta hai kya?

Daya happily nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- ek chiz notice kiya hum dono ka sab kuch kitna milta hai.. aisa lagta hai ki koi rishta hai hum dono ka..

Daya(smile)- hai na..dosti ka rishta..

Both smile…

 **Beach**

Duo sit on a rock & silently watch the waves…

Daya(low tone)- kitna sukoon milta hai ye Waves dek ke..

Abhijeet(low tone)- pata hai..main bachpan mein Singapore reheta tha tumhare tarah.. bohot chota tha mein kuch thik se yaad bhi nehi..sayed larai hua tha mummy papa ke beech…phir..phir yaha Mumbai mein..

Daya(soft tone)- bohot miss karte ho apna papa ko?

Abhijeet(smile)- miss karta hu? Haha..yaar Daya sahi kaha tune.. miss karta tha..magar ab smaj chukka hu unko to mera koi parwa hai hi nehi… unka humesha se bas ek hi beta hai..aur wo us beta ko leke hi khush hai..unke zindegi mein mera aur mummy ka koi jaga hi nehi hai..

Daya(confuse)- tumhare bina bhi unka ek aur beta hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa … pata nehi kon hai wo..magar jis din wo ladka mujhe milega na…I tell me I just kill him..(shout) kill him… I hate him..just hate him.. uska koi haq nehi hai mujse mere papa ko alag karne ka…

Daya(confuse)- boss..i am really confuse? Tumhare papa ka I am sorry but kya do shaddi hai?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- nehi .. wo ladka unfornunetly mera bhai hai..per maine mummy ko bolte hue suna tha papa ne us ladke ko apna pass rakha aur mujhe mummy ke sath dhur vej diya… wo mujse zada us ladke ko pyaar karte hai..

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smile)- hey..dont say sorry..jo bhi hua usme mera kismat ka dosh hai.. so change the topic..ye batao Tasha ko propose kab kiya?

Daya(surprise)- are kaha se kaha chale geye? Maine koi propose nehi kiya…I mean abhi baat utna dhur geya hi nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- to baat bara do yaar…main koi help karu? You can tell me..

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul..per jo aadmi khud single hai wo kya madat karega?

Abhijeet(try to change )- are wo..to..wo main to mission mein tha na to time nehi mila… vajse chor na yaar..

Daya(laughing)- khud ke time chor na yaar.. haha..bilkul nehi…yaar tum bhi kafi handsome ho ..koi ladki juta lo..

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha..wo hi soch raha hu.. just then someone call him..

Daya(smile)- lo ladki ka naam liya aur ladki aa geyi…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya yaar kuch bhi ha.. Purvi ne call kiya yaar..sayed kal jane ke liye..

Daya(laughing)- kya pata kiske dil mein kya hai..

Abhijeet just laughing & receive the call…

Abhijeet(laughing)- haa Purvi..

Purvi(confuse)- sir aap has kyun rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi bas aisehi..tum batao..

Purvi(smile)- Abhijeet sir..kal aap mujhe ghar se pick up kar lenge..actually I am not comfortable in saree…so..

Abhijeet(smile)- to kuch aur dress par lo..

Purvi(quickly)- nehi nehi.. mom bolti hai shaddi sudha ladki dikhane ke liye saree parna jaruri hai…

Abhijeet start laughing..

Daya notice this.. just then his ph start ringing.. Daya receive the call..

Daya(smile)- haa dad..

Daya's dad(smile)- haa beta…aaj raat main mera friend ke ghar mein hi rahunga…tum ghar chala jana.. aur mere liya khana mat rakna..

Daya(sad tone)- of course…gd night dad.. & cut the call..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua yaar?

Daya(sad tone)- kuch nehi…bas dad aaj bhi party karke unke dost ke ghar hi rehenge..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aaj bhi matlab?

Daya(sad tone)- dad roj roj ye hi karte hai… wo mere sath time spent karte hi nehi.. I always miss him…but job hi ho wo afterall mere parwa karte hai.. mere mom ke tarah mujhe bhool nehi jate…

Abhijeet haking him & said(smile)- to kya hua dost main hu na… ab se jab bhi tu uncle ko miss karega chale aana mera ghar..smajha?

Daya(smile)- magar yaar main to tumhare ghar janta hi nehi..

Abhijeet(shy)- sorry yaar..per pakka mission se laut ke tujhe ghar le jarunga…

Daya smile..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar ab chalna parega nehi to kal late ho jarurnga…phir wo Purvi ko pick up bhi karna hai..

Daya(laughing)- abhi se? haha..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar… wo saree pehenengi to isiliye bureau taka a nehi payegi..

Daya (laughing)- aacha aacha..chalo…

 **Next Morning**

Abhijeet(shout)- mummy..mummy jaldi mera purse aur sunglass do..i am already late..

Abhijeet's mom(irritate)- kitna bar kaha hai jaldi ghar aa…magar nehi saheb ko to dosto ke sath enjoy karna hai..aacha thik hai..phir ek bahu leke aa… jo meri help bhi karegi aur parivar bhi dekhegi.. per wo bhi nehi le aata.. aur kab tak main tujhe tera sare chiz deta rahunga….?

Abhijeet(busy to wearing his shoes)- are mummy aap ko pata nehi aaj kal ke ladki na ladki nehi pressure cocker hai… bohot shanty mein hai hum log..jo abhi bhi ghar mein aisa kuch chiz nehi aaya…aur vajse bhi.. he try to say something but just then his ph start ringing..

Abhijeet(irritate)- lo..aur ye hai ek ladki..are baba itna bar ph karne ka jarurat kya hai… (shout) mummy jaldi kariye..ye Purvi ph pe ph karte hi jaa rahi hai..

Abhijeet's mummy(surprise)- Purvi? Ye kon hai Abhi? Tera girl friend?

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya mummy… mere sath kaam karti hai…are uske sath hi jaa raha hu mission mein..

Abhijeet's mummy(happy)- ek din usse ghar le aana..thik hai? ye le tera sunglass, purse aur bag..maine sab kuch pack kar diya hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- thank you mummy..you are the best mom in this country.. chalo bye… & he touch her foot & go towards his car..

Abhijet's mummy(smile)- sambhal ke jana..aur sun yaad rakna Purvi ko jarur mujse milane le aana.. smajha?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa haa smaj geya… chalo main chalta hu..

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya lover, abhiii, Asfiya, Jenny, Sweety, Jayaabhi… for your reviews…**

 **Thank u also all slient readers…**

 **Sweety- dont worry dear main bohot jald Love ka bhi update dunga.. sorry main wo story late update de raha hu..thanks for your review..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next part

 **Mahabalswar**

" haa Daya..haa hum log ab laut rahe hai.. haa bilkul yaar.. chal thik hai baad mein baat karta hu.." smilely said by Abhijeet..

Purvi come near him & said(smile)- sir I am ready…

Abhijeet(smile)- gd… to thik hai chalo abhi nikal te hai..nehi to ghar jane mein late ho jayega…

 **In Car**

Abhijeet drive the car & Purvi sit beside him..

Purvi become happy to see the side views…

Purvi(happy)- really sir..ye jo yaha choti choti gao hai…yaha ke nazre bohot hi cute lagta hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- pata hai main jab mission mein tha tab kuch din ke liye Rahul banke mere dosto ke sath yaha rehene ke liye aaya tha.. itna aacha laga tha ki kya bolu..dil kar raha tha yaha hi zindegi gujar lu.. pata hai maine plan kiya hai retire hone ke baad mummy ko leke aisa hi koi gao mein chala aayunga..

Purvi start laughing…

Abhijeet(confuse)- tum has kyun rahi ho?

Purvi(laughing)- sir aap abhi retire ke baat kar rahe ho.. abhi to aapka shaddi bhi nehi hua.. vajse ek baat puchu if u don't mind..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa sure..

Purvi(smile)- kya main aapki mom se mil sakti hu? I mean mere mom to yaha nehi reheti isiliye bas…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- bas itna sa baat..ye bhi koi baat hua… bilkul aa sakti ho mummy se milne..per ek condition hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- mummy ke samne plz serial ka baate mat bolna nehi to mummy pura din hi serial ke bareme bol bol ke dimmag kharap kar degi..

Purvi(Smile)- sir main serial dekti nehi..i mean time nehi milta…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha hi hai..jo time nehi milta… & both start laughing…

After some time..

" sir ..sir stop stop…wo dekhiye tubewell se pani le rahi hai gao ke ladkiya…sir maine films mein hi dekha hai bas tubewell…ekbar chaliye naa…" happily said by Purvi..

Abhijeet (laughing)- hahaha… tubewell dekna hai..hahaha really Purvi tum bhi na…

Both go near the tubewell & Purvi start drinking water from the tubewell… & then she start talking with ladies on random topics …

Abhijeet smiley stare her…

Purvi notice this… but she say nothing…

….

 **Mumbai**

 **Bureau**

All officers present in bureau.. & busy to complete their work expect one..who is Daya…

Daya sitting on a chair & continusly watching his watch..

Tasha come near him & said(smile)- Daya sir..

Daya (still look at watch)- kya hai?

Tasha(smile)- kitne ka hai ye watch?

Daya(casually)- hoga koi 500 yaa 600..

Pankaj(shout)- kya sir..humne to socha koi bohot hi costly watch hai..

Daya(confuse)- magar tum logo ne aisa socha kyun?

Tasha(smile)- aap kab se bas ye watch ko dek hi rahe hai..isiliye..vajse koi special aane wala hai kya?

Daya(casually)- haa…

Tasha(shock)- what! Kon sir aapka gf?

Daya(try to manage)- are kaise baate kar rahi ho.. mera koi gf nehi hai.. actually main boss ka intezar kar raha tha..

Sachin(confuse)- sir ye kon hai? Acp sir?

Daya(smile)- are nehi nehi.. Abhijeet…

Nikhil(smile)- sir aap aur Abhijeet sir bohot aache dost ban chuke hai na?

Daya smilely nod…

Tasha(smile)- kab aa rahe hai Abhijeet sir aur Purvi?

Daya(irritate)- abhi tak aa jana chahiye tha..magar wo Purvi hai na sath mein isiliye hi sayed…

Sachin(confuse)- kya matlab sir?

Daya(smile)- nehi wo.. kuch nehi..

Tasha(smile)- really sir?

Daya(try to change the topic)- actually Pankaj main soch raha tha kyun na koi plan banay…

Pankaj(confuse)- kaisa plan sir?

Daya(smile)- yaar hum log sab kitne kaam karte hai har roj..isiliye kyun na ek chota sa trip ho jaye kuch din ke liye..

Sachin(happy)- sir great idea…but Acp sir…

Daya(scar tone)- problem to wo hi hai Sachin…

Tasha(smile)- are sir don't worry zara sochiye Acp sir ka passand ka officer kon hai.. wo hi jake sir ko raji karwaye ga..

Daya(confuse)- sir ka passand … sir ka passand ka officer to… sayed..

Tasha(shout)- Abhijeet sir..

Daya(surprise)- Abhijeet… magar wo nehi manega…

Pankaj(confuse)- kyun sir?

Daya(soft tone)- Abhijeet 15 saal baad ghar aaya hai..yaha bureau mein firse join kiya hai… wo aapna mummy ko bohot miss karta hai.. ab dekho na.. abhi abhi to wo mission se aaya tha phir se mission mein chale geya Purvi ke sath 3 din ke liye.. I know wo kitna miss karta hai uske mummy ko.. maine to soch liya hai Abhijeet ko yaha hi rehene dunga..uska bhi to dil karta hai kuch din apna mummy ke sath rehene ko..

Sachin(smile)- haa sir ye hi thik rahega.. Abhijeet sir bureau mein rahe Acp sir ke sath…

Daya smilely nod…

Just then they hear a voice " kya yaar its not fair..mujhe bhi jana hai tum logo ke sath.."

All turn & found Abhijeet & Purvi standing behind them..

Nikhil(smile)- are Abhijeet sir aap log aa geye?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- kya Daya mujhe bureau mein baitha ke ghumne ka plan kar raha hai…agar main nehi geya na to phir tum sab ko bhi yaha hi rehena parega..

Purvi(smile)- are sir pehele bataiye na kaha jayenge aap log?

Daya(thoughtful tone)- wo hi sochne ka baat hai..

Tasha(smile)- lonavala chale..

Daya(quickly)- are nehi nehi 30 baar jaa chuke hai waha..

Abhijeet(smile)- kulu-manali kaisa rahega?

Purvi(happy)- haa haa sir ye hi aacha place hai..hum logo ko waha hi jana chahiye… waha mera ek cottage bhi hai..

Daya(confuse)- tumne kabhi bataya nehi?

Purvi(shy tone)-actually sir mujhe khud hi pata nehi tha.. kal mom ke sath baat kar rahi thi to unho ne bataya ..

Tasha(smile)- jo bhi ho ..to final kulu-manali?

All(shout)- of course….

Daya(quickly)- are ek minute.. Acp sir ka kya hoga?

Abhijeet(Smile)- don't worry boss main hu na .. hai na Pankaj?

Pankaj(confuse)- matlab sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- tum aur Sachin to mere help karoge..zada tum okk?

Panakaj slowly nod…. & All start laughing…

…..

 **Abhijeet's house**

Abhijeet come in his home with happy mood..

Abhijeet's mummy(smile)- kya baat hai aaj itna khush lag raha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- kisi ko sath leke aaya hu mummy…

Abhijeet's mummy(confuse)- kon?

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya… mera best friend… Daya kay yaar..ander aa na…

Daya slowly enter in the room & Abhijeet's mummy become stunned to see him..

Daya(smile)- Namaste aunti..

Tears come in her eyes..but she try her best to control it..

Daya(smile)- aunty mera naam Daya hai.. Daya Sheety… wo actually Abhijeet humesha aapke bareme baat karta hai to aaj chale aaya… sorry aap ko bura to nehi laga?

Abhijeet's mummy(teary tone)- nehi beta…apna hi ghar smajho… bohot aacha kiya jo yaha aa geye..ek bar phir bolna aapna naam..

Daya(smile)- Daya..

She touch his face & kiss on his force head.. Daya smile sweetly.. Abhijeet also smile..

Abhijeet(Smile)- yaar tum baat karo main zara fresh hoke aata hu.. & he go towards washroom..

Daya(smile)- ek baat karu aunti..aap ghar na bohot hi aacha hai…

Abhijeet's mummy(smile)- nehi beta ye to bohot chota ghar hai..

Daya(smile)- phir bhi aunty yaha per maa ka mamta jo hai… aur kya chahiye? You know aunti mera ghar bohot bara hai.. koi chiz ka kaami nehi hai..magar sach kahu to ek chiz ka bohot kami hai ..maa ka kaami..jo kabhi bhi var nehi sakta…

It is enough for her…tears start flows from her eyes…

Daya(tense tone)- kya hua aunti? Maine kuch galat kaha kya? I am sorry aunti..plz aise mat rooiye..

Abhijeet's mummy(remove her tears)- nehi beta ..bas aisehi roona aa geya… beta aaj se jab bhi mann kare yaha aa jana… tumhare maa nehi hai to kya hua main hu na..

Daya become speechless & some tears come in his eyes…

Daya(low tone)- nehi aunti..plz aap aisa kuch karne ke liye mat kahiye jo main nehi kar sakta…

Abhijeet's mummy(confuse)- kyun beta?

Daya(low tone)- main aapko nehi bata sakta aunty…magar main phir jarur aaunga…aap Abhijeet ko bolna mujhe kuch kaam tha isiliye main nikal geya..aaj chalta hu aunty.. & he quickly went from there…

After his disapper she start crying badly… but soon she remove her tears..because Abhijeet come near her..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua mummy Daya kaha hai aur aap roo kyun rahi ho?

Mummy(try to smile)- usne kaha uska koi kaam hai to wo chale geya…main bas aisehi..wo bohot pyaara baacha hai…

Abhijeet(sad tone)- bilkul sahi kaha aapne..kabhi kabhi duk hota hai uske liye… maa mere zindegi se hi kahrap hai uska zindegi..mere pass to aap ho..magar uske pass to uska papa reheke bhi nehi hai…har roj uska papa bahar hi rehete hai..bohot akela hai wo… kabhi kabhi sochta hu Daya ko yaha leke aau humesha ke liye…

Abhijeet's mummy stare him & thought- jab Abhi ko sab kuch sach pata chalega tab bhi plz Abhi aise hi rehena beta… bhagwan Abhi ko badalna mat… uska nafrat bohot zada khatarnak hai..

….

 **Next Day**

 **Beach**

Abhijeet doing some little exercise at beach area… just then he feel someone calling him..

Abhijeet turn & see Purvi come towards him..

Purvi(breathing heavily)- Abhijeet sir… sir… uff… kabse bula rahi hu.. aapko sunai nehi deta kya?

Abhijeet(Smile)- sorry yaar wo actually dhayan nehi diya..

Purvi(irritate)- haa haa dhayan kyun rahega.. abhi agar koi khubsurrat si ladki aake aapko bulati to pata chalta kaise dhayan nehi reheta…

Abhijeet(laughing)- haha..yaar tum itni khubsuraat to ho hi..phir aur kitna khubsuraat ladki ki baat kar rahi ho?

Purvi become blush..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar maine to sach hi bataya.. tum bohot khubsuraat ho..magar isme blush karne ka jarururat kya hai?

Purvi(irritate)- aap nehi smajho ge… vajse main jo kehene aayi thi..aap chaliye abhi mere sath…

Abhijeet(smile)- kaha?

Purvi(irritate)- aur kaha bureau.. abhi isi qaut.. Acp sir ne bulaya hai.. chaliye..

Abhijeet(smile)- to tum mujhe ph kar sakti thi.. itna dhur aane ka jarurat kya tha? Yaa phir mere picha kar rahi ho?

Purvi(quickly)- bikul nehi..main kyun aapka picha karungi…main to yaha jo smane zim center hai na waha aayi thi..

Abhijeet(smile)- to phir tumhe kaise pata chala main beach mein hu?

Purvi(try to answer)- wo..wo..main..main.. haa..wo..

Abhijeet(laughing)- choro yaar.. tum jao..main change karke aata hu..

Purvi(quickly)- are nehi nehi..abhi chaliye.. change baad mein karna.. chaliye & she catch his hand & drag him.. for this reason Abhijeet fall down on her… & they share a cute eye-lock..

After some minutes

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry Purvi.. wo main fisal geya tha… chalo..

Purvi don't say anything …only stare him & start walking with him..

…..

 **Bureau**

" yes sir…aapne mujhe bulaya?" asked by Abhijeet..

Acp sir(confuse)- nehi to.. maine kab bulaya? Aur ye tum track suit pehenke bureau kyun aaye ho?

Abhijeet angrily look at Purvi.. Purvi look at Daya… Daya quickly smile..

Daya(smile)- actually sir Abhi aapse kuch kehena chahata hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- main? Magar… but Daya quickly push him towards Acp sir..

Acp sir(serious tone)- haa bolo kya kehena hai?

Abhijeet(scar tone)- sir..wo..wo.. kulu-manali ko chutti chahiye..

All become confuse..

Acps ir(confuse)- kya?

Abhijeet(more scar tone)- sorry sorry sir..actually humhe kulu-manali ke liye chutti chahiye… waha hum cottege mein Purvi..gumne chutti chahiye…

Acp sir(shout)-are kehena kya hai tumhe? Saf saf bolo..

Daya(low tone)- lo..kis ko kya kaam diya… isse to aacha tha Panakj yaa Frediex ko ye bolne ke liye bolta..

Abhijeet(to himself)- are yaar ye kya bol raha hu..haa ab thik se try karta hu..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- actually sir kya hai na hum log to din raat bohot kaam karte hai isiliye hum logo ka na pressure bar geya hai.. doctor ne kaha kuch din ke gumke aane ko…to sir kulu-manali mein Purvi ki ek cottege hai to isiliye sir…

Acp sir(smile)- isiliye aapne socha gumke aate hai…(Angry tone)- jhoot mat kaho..i know tum sab log fit ho…aur tum Abhijeet tum mujse jhoot bol rahe ho? Are tum logo ne ghumne ka plan banaya aur mere bareme socha bhi nehi? Mujhe bhi jana hai tum logo ke sath..

All become happy & Abhijeet(smile)- are haa haa sir hum log to tickets bhi book karne wale hai fight ka including aap aur Salukhe sir..

Acps ir(Smile)- aacha aisa hai..thik hai kuch din ke liye thora enjoy kar lete hai..main jara ye khabar Salukhe ko bolke aata hu.. dekna kaisa dance karne lagta hai..

Abhijeet start laughing….

After that

Daya(happy)- ohh Abhijeet you are super yaar…I love you..

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar aacha moka hai mujhe na bolke isko bolna chahiye usse bol..

Daya become blush.. Purvi start laughing..

Abhijeet(fake angry)- aur madam aap..aap ko baad mein dekta hu..bureau mein aise track suit pehenke mujhe le aana aacha nehi hoga..

Purvi(smile)-to kya karenge aap mera?

Abhijeet(smile)- dekna Kulu- Manali mein kya karta hu…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u so much Luv duo ND Purvi, Zeba,** **rbbasodhiya, sweety** **,** **Daya lover, guest, guest..for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all slient readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next chapter

 **Kulu-Manali**

Cid team reach in Kulu-manali & Abhijeet & some officers sit in a car & otherone Daya & rest of team.. go towards Purvi's cottege…

"kya sir..kitna thand hai yaha…pehele pata hota to aate hi nehi.." slowly said by Frdiex..

Abhijeet(laughing)- yaar Freedi..abhi to thand kaam hai..aaj tempature 21 C hai… thand hai hi nehi..

Pankaj(almost crying)- are sir kya bol rahe ho..thand hai nehi..hum log to yaha mar jaa rahe hai…

Purvi(smile)- don't worry yaar..bas abhi aa jayega mera cottege..

Pankaj(crying)- Purvi..kab aayega tumhara cottege? Mujhe sona hai jald se jald..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya bol raha hai…fight se aaye to atleast nahana to banta hi hai.. kyun Frediex?

Freddi said nothing & make a face…

 **Purvi's Cottege**

" are bah Purvi..tumhare cottege to bohot hi shandar hai.." happily said by Acp sir..

Salukhe sir(smile)- haa bilkul…vajse boss sone ka intejam kya hua hai..ye batao..

Acp sir(irritate)- kya Salukhe tu.. are yaha manali mein tu sone aaya hai…aacha thik hai..tu aur main ek room mein aur Abhijeet Daya ek room mein… aur Sachin Nikhil ek room mein..

Pankaj(quickly)- sir main Freddi sir ke sath ek room share nehi karunga…

Purvi(shy smile)- actually aur zada room hai bhi nehi.. bas 4 room hai..

Daya(smile)- no problem Purvi.. humhare room mein Sachin tum aur Nikhil bhi aa jana..

Pankaj(quickly)- are sir maine kaha na..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya hai? kyun chilla rahe ho?

Pankaj(almost crying)- sir main freddi sir ke sath room share nehi karunga.. wo jab soote hai to mujhe bina soye hi raat gujarna parta hai..

All start laughing…

Freddi(angry)- itna bara insult…chal beta Pankaj tujhe main dekta hu.. & drag Pankaj towards the room..

Salukhe sir(smile)- chalo problem slove.. & all again start laughing..

….

 **Duo's Room**

Duo & Sachin & Nikhil sit together & doing masti-mazak…  
Sachin(laughing)- haha..sir manna parega hum logo ne sahi idea banaye the..

Daya(smile)- excuse me…idea mera tha…

Abhijeet(laughing)- are yaar ye sab choro..vajse maine suna hai yaha skating kar jaa sakta hai..

Daya(happy)- exactly…bachpan se mera ye wish hai skating karne ka.. but kisi wajah se hua nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry yaar…isbar jarur tera wish pura hoga… chal kal jayenge skating karne..

Nikhil(happy)- sir hum log bhi chalege..

Duo(smile)- of course..

Sachin(smile)- to phir sir chaliye aaj jake dek kar aate hai us jaga ko..

Abhijeet(sad tone)- aaj hi?

Daya(confuse)- haa kyun? Tumhe koi aur kaam hai?

Abhijeet slowly nod..

Nikhil(confuse)- kya kaam sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- kisi ko maza dikhana hai…

Daya(confuse)- kis ko?

Abhijeet(laughing)- aaj raat ko tum sab ko pata chal jayega.. so ab main chalta hu…saam ko milte hai..

Sachin(confuse)- sir ye Abhijeet sir kaha gey? Aur kis ko maza dikhane gaya?

Daya(confuse)- kya pata yaar..kab kya chalta hai iske dimmag mein..vajse leave this topic..main zara ghum ke aata hu..

Nikhil(happy)- haa sir main bhi chalta hu..

Daya(quickly)- are nehi nehi Nikhil tum yaha Sachin ke sath raho..

Sachin(smile)- kya Nikhil smajha karo yaar…

Daya smile sweetly & also went from there…

…

 **Backside of the cottege**

Purvi & Tasha walking together & talking on some topics..

Tasha(smile)- really..manali is awesome place..

Purvi(smile)- haa per thand thora zada hai..

Tasha(laughing)- kya Purvi..tu bhi Pankaj ke tarah baat kar raha hai..

Purvi(smile)- nehi yaar..sach me thand zada hi hai..

Tasha(smile)- haa wo to hai..vajse yaar maine suna hai aisa cottege mein naa bohot aatma reheta hai..

Purvi(laughing)- hahaha…Tasha kya yaar.. aatma aur yaha..hahaha.. Freddi sir nehi hai ye aacha hua..hahaha..

Tasha(smile)- are yaar maine to bas mazak kiya…

Just then Daya come near them..

Daya(smile)- kya yaar tum log yaha ho..aur main kab se tum logo dhund raha hu..

Purvi(smile)- hum logo ko yaa sirf ek ko.. & start laughing..

Daya(shy)- nehi wo to..actually mujhe yaha aas pas ghumna tha..to..

Purvi(smile)- to chaliye..main chalti hu aapke sath..

Daya(quickly)- are nehi nehi..tum abhi bol rahi thi na ki yaha thand hai bohot..sahi hai..thand to bohot hai… tum aaram karo.. hai na Tasha?

Tasha(innocent tone)- magar Purvi to bilkul ok hai..

Daya(smile)- kya Tasha tum bhi..are haa main to batana bhul gaya Tasha tum chalo mere sath..Acp sir tumhe dhund rahe hai..

Purvi(smile)- aap ghumne jaiye..main aur Tasha Acp sir se milke aate hai..

Tasha(try to handle)- nehi Purvi..tu yaha pe ruk..main bas abhi aati hu..

Purvi(irritate)- to jaa na..itna drama kyun kar raha hai…mera to kismat kharap hai..

Daya(smile)-aacha to thik hai..main I mean hum log abhi aate hai …. & they go towards cottege..

Purvi smile & standing there…

Just then she hear some sound…

Purvi(thought)- ye aawaz kaha se aaya? Dekti hu.. & she follow the sound..

After some time

" are kuch bhi to nehi hai..phir aawaz kaha se aaya?" confusedly said by Purvi..

Then she hear a loud voice" Mallikaaaaa…."

Purvi(confuse)- ye kon hai? & she go towards near a small river..

"yaha bhi sab kuch thik thak hai..phir kaha se aaya wo chillane ka aawaz…?" thought by Purvi..

Just then she notice something & become panic..

Purvi(scar tone)- ye..ye kya hai? ye to kisi aadmi ka mundi lagta hai …magar ye mundi aapne aap chal kaise raha hai? sayed meri tabiyat thik nehi hai… mujhe ghar jana chahiye… & she turn & become extremely shock..

" are sir Acp sir to room mein hai na..phir hum log yaha kaha jaa rahe hai?"asked by Tasha..

Daya(Smile)- actually mujhe ghumne jana tha to isiliye tumhe sath le liya..

Tasha(irritate)- kya sir…phir to Purvi ko bhi le aate..

Daya(irritate)- bar bar khabab mein haddi kyun le aate ho tum? Are hum dono hi thik hai..aur mere pass guide book bhi hai.. socha tha boss ke sath jarunga..phir socha tumhare sath hi chalu..

Tasha(smile)- main hi kyun?

Daya(casually)- kyun ki I love…but soon he stop & look at Tasha who stare him continusly..

Daya(try to handle)- nehi actually I like you.. as a…as a junior..

Tasha(smile)- really?

Daya slowly nod..

Tasha (smile)- then I also like you..

Daya become happy..

Tasha(quickly)- as a senior… & start laughing.. Daya make a face & sliently walking with her..

…..

 **Purvi's cottege**

Acp sir, Salukhe sir & all other officers sitting in holl room & doing chit-chat…

Just then they hear a voice.." sir..sir.."

Salukhe sir(confuse)- boss…ye Purvi ki aawaz hai na?

Acp sir nod..

Sachin(confuse)- sir is Purvi ko kya hua? Chilla kyun rahi hai?

Just then Purvi enter the room & breaten fastly..

Purvi(breaten heavily)- sir..sir…bhoot…

Pankaj(shout)- bhoot…bhoot..

Acp sir(angry)- shut up Pankaj… aur Purvi ye kya hai? tum ye kya bol rahi ho?

Purvi(scar tone)- sir…sir waha piche jo khali sunsan jaga hai na waha ek aadmi ka mundi hai..aur wo aapne aap chal raha tha sir..

Frediex(teary tone)- sir hum logo ka kya hoga? Bhoot aa geya sir..

Acps ir(shout)- Frediex…shut up… Purvi kaisi pangal ki tarah baate kar rahi ho?

Purvi(extreme scar tone)- nehi sir I am serious…bhoot tha sir..phir main jab piche dekha to dekha ki… waha ek bina sar ka kankal nach raha hai… sir believe me… bhoot hai sir sachme…

Tasha & Daya just enter the room & become surprise to hear it..

Daya(confuse)- matlab? Purvi..tum bhi..i don't believe… tum to kitna bahadur officer ho..phir bhi aise baate..

Sachin(smile)- I think kisi ne mazak kiya hai Purvi ke sath..

Acp sir(serious tone)- haa ho sakta hai..aisa kuch ho hi nehi sakta..

Salukhe sir(irritate)- magar ye baat ye do sample ko kon smajhayega…? Dekho kaise Pankaj aur Freddi sofa ke piche baithe hue hai…

Daya(smile)- Purvi..tumne to aaj in dono ko bhi dara diya..

Purvi(scar tone)- magar sir maine dekha tha..

Just then Abhijeet come in this room & said(smile)- kya yaar Purvi..aisa ho hi nehi sakta..

Salukhe sir(confuse)- yaar Abhijeet tum the kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- main to Daya aur Tasha ke sath tha..kyun Daya?

Daya(casually)- haa bilkul…pura plan kahrap kar diya..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya? Itna bara baat…

Daya(smile)- are boss I am just kidding….

Purvi(irritate)- but I am not kidding… maine sach me dekha tha..

Abhijeet(smile)- to dek ke kaisa laga? Kya bol rahi thi kankal dance kar rahe the… great..tum bhi nach lete uske sath.. vajse ganna konsa tha?

Purvi(angry tone)- I am be serious…huh.. & she go towards her room..

Abhijeet(In mind)- jao jao Purvi..abhi bhi show khatam kaha hua?

Just then all hear a shout…

All run towards Purvi's room & all see that a kankal dancing near Purvi.. & she almost faint..

Daya come near the kankal & some seconds later start laughing..

Acp sir(confuse)- kya hua Daya?

Daya(laughing)- sir ye ek khilona kankal hai..jo batary se chalta hai.. bina light mein dek ke Purvi darr geyi..

Pankaj & Frediex now become relex.. & also start laughing ..but soon stop to see Acp sir's angry eyes..

Abhijeet(smile)- haha..Purvi are you okk?

Purvi slowly nod..

Tasha(confuse)- magar sir ye sab kiya kisne?

Acps ir(confuse)- wo hi to main bhi soch raha hu..

Daya smiley see Abhijeet & Abhijeet innocently look everyone..

Nikhil(smile)- kya pata sir..koi purana dusmani hai sayed..

Sachin(smile)- haa sir…leave this…

Salukhe sir(quickly)- are bilkul enhi..kitna pyaari baachi ko kisine daraya aur tum bol rahe ho leave it..bilkul nehi..

Acp sir(serious tone)- bilkul… job hi ye kiya hai usko saza jarur milega…

Abhijeet(try to stop)- are sir choriye na..hum logo ko ab dinner karna chahiye…hai na?

Tasha(protest)- bilkul nehi..pehele pata to chale kisne kiya aisa…

Daya (smile)- kya Tasha tum bhi..

Purvi(slowly)- its okk…galti mera hi hai..main hi zada darr geyi…mujhe aisa darrna nehi chahiye tha…I am sorry all.. sorry Acp sir, Salukhe sir.. haa sir main thik hu…hum logo ko dinner kar lena chahiye…

…..

All complete their dinner… all become happy & complete their dinner with chit-chat…

Abhijeet notice that Purvi become upset.. & silently complete her dinner.. he feel very bad..

Abhijeet(thought)- ye maine thik nehi kiya..itna zada darana nehi chahiye tha Purvi ko… mujhe maffi mangna chahiye usse…

Daya (low tone)- haa boss.. maafi mang lena…ye hi better hoga..

Abhijeet(surprise)- tujhe kaise pata chala main kya soch raha hu?

Daya just smile..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar tera sath mera koi reletion hai kya?

Daya(Surprise)- kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaad aaya …humhara ek reletion to hai.. dosti ka kyun?

Daya(smile)- bilkul bosss…

….

 **Night**

Abhijeet sleeping peacefully on his bed.. suddenly he open his eyes & found Daya not present in the room..

Abhijeet(thought)- kaha geya ye… dekta hu..

Abhijeet search him every place..but he not found him..

Abhijeet(thought)- kahi per bhi nehi hai..terrace mein dekta hu..

 **Terrace**

Abhijeet come in terrace & found Daya standing there… & see the sky..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- yaar..

Daya turn & smile..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- kya baat hai yaar…yaha kya kar raha hai…kitna thand hai yaha..

Daya(low tone)- boss…bohot yaad aa raha tha..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kisko?

Daya(low tone)- bhaiya ko…

Abhijeet(confuse)- bhaiya? Tera bhaiya bhi hai… kabhi bataya nehi? Kaha hai wo?

Daya(Smile)- I don't know..dad ne kaha tha mera ek bara bhai hai..magar kaha hai ye kabhi nehi bataya… bohot bar pucha bhi magar kabhi nehi bataya…

Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi… main hu na..

Daya abackly stare him..

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa kya dek raha hai..are yaar hum log to dost hai hi..best friends hai hum.. chal aaj se ek aur naya parichay hoga hum logo ka ..tu mera bhai..aur main tera bhaiya…

Daya hug him tightly.. Abhijeet also hug him.. daya start crying..

Abhijeet(confuse)- are yaar roo kyun raha hai? Senior inspector Daya ke aakhoo mein aasu? Its not fair yaar.. & he remove Daya's tears..

Daya(teary tone)- thank u Abhijeet… mera dost banne ke liye..aur mera bhaiya hone ke liye bhi…

Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi yaar…(thought)- kaas Daya tu mera sach me bhai hota… at least us ladke ka tarah to nehi hota…

Daya(smile)- vajse boss…main tumhe humesha boss hi bulaunga..okk?

Abhijeet(laughing)- jo marzi mere aaka…

Both start laughing….

….

 **Next Day**

Purvi open her eyes & become surprise to see a gift box on a table..

Purvi(thought)- ye box kis ne rakha?

She open it & found a paper … she open the paper & become surprise to see the paper..

Tasha come near her & said(smile)- aaaacha hua tu uth geya..are ye box mein kya hai?

Purvi give her the paper.. Tasha also surprise..

Tasha(surprise)- matlab kal hum logo ka shaq sahi tha..

Purvi(confuse)- magar naam bhi to nehi likha sirf " I am sorry Purvi.. kal maine galat kiya tumhare sath.." bas itna hi.. kon hai ye ab kaise pata chalega?

Tasha(smile)- ek idea hai yaar…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, guest, guest, Sritama, abhiii,** **rbbasodhiya, Daya lover, Princess Season, Asfa, SGJ..for your reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers..**

 **Guest- thank u dear… aapka story plot really awesome ….main jarur try karunga… thank u for your review..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi..**


	5. Chapter 5

Here the next part

 **Shimla**

 **Purvi's cottege**

" haa mummy…don't worry main bilkul thik hu..aap fikar mat karo… haa bilkul … haa Daya bhi hai yaha..baat karenge?" asked by Abhijeet….

Daya who sit on a chair & drinking coffee lishenting all converstion with slient mood..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya…mummy tumse baat karna chahati hai..ye lo.. & he give his ph to Daya..

Daya(smile)- namasty aunti…

Abhijeet's mummy(teary tone)- tum kaise ho beta?

Daya(smile)- bilkul fit & fine…vajse aunti mere bhaiya mera bohot khayal bhi rakte hai yaha..

Abhijeet's mummy become surprise… & thought- Daya ka bhaiya…matlab wo logo ko pata chal gaya hai ki wo dono bhai hai..

Abhijeet's mummy(confuse)- bhaiya?

Daya(happy)- haa aunti…actually main mera bhaiya ko miss kar raha tha to Abhi ne kaha usko bhaiya bolne ke liye…

Abhijeet's mummy(happy)- haa bilkul…wo to tera bhaiya hi hai… tum dono to.. & then she relieze what she said..

Abhijeet's mummy(try to handle)- matlab..wo to tujhe bara hai hi….isiliye hi..

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul…

….

" to..kya bataya mummy ne.." asked by Abhijeet..

Daya(smile)- bas hal chal puch rahe the..

Abhijeet smile..

Daya(smile)- boss…agar kabhi pata chala ki hum dono do bhai hai..phir?

Abhijeet become slient & stare him..

Daya(soft tone)- phir bhi kya hum dono itna aacha dost bane rahenge..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- tu kehena kya chahata hai?

Daya(smile)- kuch bhi nehi…bas dil kiya isiliye pucha.. I know tum apna bhai ko bohot hate karte ho..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- sirf hate hi nehi..agar wo mera samne aaya na ..phir I don't know main kya halat karunga uska..

Daya silenty stare him.. & thought something very deeply..

Suddenly he feel someone shake him..

Daya(comeback in present)- haa boss…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya hua yaar…kya soch raha hai?

Daya(smile)- kuch nehi yaar…

Abhijeet(confuse)- sach?

Daya(laughing)- haa baba sach…

Both share a smile.. just then Tasha come near them..

Tasha(sad tone)- gd morning sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- very gd morning…to batao sab kuch all right?

Tasha(sad tone)- kaha ka all right? Purvi kitni upset hai..isiliye main bhi upset hu..

Abhijeet(thought)- magar maine to wo gift box uske bed ke samne hi rakha tha..phir kya hua? Usne dekha nehi kya?

Daya(smile)- Tasha Purvi ne koi gift box dekha nehi kya?

Abhijeet angrily see him & Daya start laughing..

Tasha(understand the whole matter)- nehi to sir..kyun sir kya tha usme?

Daya(smile)- tha kuch zaruri chiz.. vajse Abhijeet.i think us aadmi ko jisne Purvi ke sath mazak kiya usko khud jake sorry bolna chahiye..hai na?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- haa haa bilkul..bilkul..

Tasha(smile)- to jaiye na sir..i mean us aadmi ko jane ko kahiye..

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa…ab wo hi ek rasta hai.. & slowly went from there…

Daya & Tasha start laughing..

Tasha(laughing)- Daya sir..Abhi sir ne hi mazak kiya tha na?

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul…vajse tum logo ko wo gift box nehi mila kya?

Tasha(laughing)- are sir mila tha..but ye pata nehi tha ki ye aadmi kon hai.. isiliye maine ye plan banaya…

Daya(low tone)- to phir aisehi plan banake mere dil ka baat bhi pata karlo na…

Tasha(confuse)- kuch kaha aapne?

Daya(quickly)- nehi to…kuch bhi nehi…wo actually mujhe kuch kaam hai..main chalta hu.. & he also went from there…

Tasha stare him something & a sweet smile come in her face…

…..

" haa Raj..main Daya bol raha hu..yaar mujhe tera help chahiye.." said by Daya..

Raj(on ph)- haa yaar Daya bol… tere liye to kuch bhi mere bhai..

Daya(smile)- I know yaar..isiliye tujhe ph kiya..yaar tu ek kaam kar..main tujhe ek address messege kar raha hu aur haa sath main ek photo bhi hai… tu zara Priya aunti se pata karna unko aunti jante hai yaa nehi..

Raj(confuse)- magar yaar wo photo hai kiska?

Daya(smile)- kiska nehi kiski…ek aurat ki pic hai..

Raj(naughty tone)- saale pyaar ka mamla hai kya?

Daya(laughing)- nehi dude.. parivar ka mamla hai.. jaldi pata karna yaar..

….

Purvi standing in balcony & thought something..actually just doing acting….

Purvi(thought)- kya yaar kab aayega wo aadmi… jarur wo Pankaj hi hoga..humesha mujhe pareshan karta hai.. magar wo khud hi to aatma se darr ta hai..phir…

Just then she hear a voice …she turn & found Abhijeet standing near her..

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo..wo.. actually Purvi mujhe kuch kehena hai..

Purvi(confuse)- yes sir..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi…. I am sorry…kal jo bhi hua wo sab mera hi plan tha…maine tumhe darrane ke liye hi ye sab kiya tha… I am sorry…

Purvi(disbelief tone)- sir aap? Aapne aisa kiya? Ab main smajhi aap track suit pehenke bureau jane ka badla liya aise mujse?

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am really sorry Purvi.. maine to bas aisehi.. tum agar mujhe kuch saza dena chahate ho to mujhe manjoor hai…

Purvi(smile)- saza to jarur milega sir….. aur wo saza hai aapko mere sath ek jaga per jana parega..

Abhijeet(confuse)- konsa jaga?

Purvi(Smile)- hai ek jaga… bataiye challenge?

Abhijeet slowly nod…

...

 **River Bank**

" dekha sir…kitne sare log yaha rafting kar rahe hai..chaliye hum log bhi chalte hai.." happily said by Purvi..

Abhijeet(confuse)- tumne mujhe isiliye yaha leke aayi?

Purvi(casually)- haa..

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- I don't like this..

Purvi(shock)- aapko rafting aacha nehi lagta? Haa lagega bhi kyun? Bilkul boring type ka insane jo hai aap..

Abhijeet(surprise)- what? Main boring type hu? Tumhe pata hai mujhe sketing karna passand hai.. singing, dancing, shooting..mujhe ye sab kuch passand hai…

Purvi(irriatte)- choriye choriye.. disgusting.. Tasha ko bhi passand nehi..phir socha aapko sayed passand hai..magar nehi aap bhi bilkul boring ho.. aap rukiye yaha per.. main khud hi jati hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa ye hi thik hai…best of luck… carry on Purvi.. & he start walking..

Purvi angrily stare him some moments ..then she go to doing rafting…

After 1 hour

" kamal hai…ye Abhijeet sir kaha geye… " confusly said by Purvi..

After some time Purvi find him who sitting on a rock & busy to playing a guitar..

Purvi come near him & said(smile)- wow…mujhe pata nehi tha aap itna aacha guitar baja sakte hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa bohot sare chiz hai jo tumhe nehi pata…bdw kaisa raha tumhara rafting?

Purvi(happy)- awesome…

Abhijeet smile & said- that's great..so chale?

Purvi nod…

Abhijeet give the guitar to a boy… & start walking with Purvi…

Both walking together & Purvi continusly stare him…

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware**

Laage re sanware  
Le khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka  
hai daav re

Purvi continusly stare him..suddenly she lost her balance… & go to fall down ..but Abhijeet quickly catch her & both share a cute eye lock..

 **Musaafir hoon main door ka  
Deewana hoon main dhoop ka  
Mujhe na bhaye.. na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re**

 **Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

Purvi(smile)- thank u sir..

Abhijeet just smile & start walking..

Purvi(smile)- sir aapne kabhi pyaar kiya hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- main aur pyaar? Haha..yaar abhi tak to nehi..per pata nehi aage kabhi is chiz se mulakat hoga bhi nehi..

Purvi smile & thought she & Abhijeet doing romance into the rain….

Purvi(smile)- Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli  
Jaane kyon main doli  
Aisa lage teri ho li main, tu mera..

Abhijeet come near her & drag her towards him..

Abhijeet - **Aise dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale  
Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le  
Aa.. main tera…  
O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein  
Aaja dono aise milein  
Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re**

 **Manva laage.. manva laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

 ****Suddenly she feel someone calling her..

Purvi(quickly)- yes sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya hua yaar…kaha khoo geye?

Purvi(Smile)- bas kuch soch rahi thi..

Abhijeet (smile)- sochna baad mein.. dekho cottege aa geya.. & go towards cottege…

…..

Daya standing in balcony & waiting for something..

Just then his phone start ringing..he quickly receive the call..

Daya(tense tone)- haa Raj…

Raj(low tone)- Daya wo.. actually..

Daya(tense tone)- Raj plz jaldi bata..

Raj(low tone)- mom unko janti hai…wo aurat ka naam Nomita Sribastav hai…unki beta ka naam Abhijeet Sribastav hai..

Daya(angrily)- idiot..mujhe bhi ye sab pata hai..

Raj(low tone)- Daya…unka ek aur beta hai…

Daya(shock)- kon hai wo..? answer me Raj..

Raj(soft tone)- Daya..wo beta aur koi nehi tu khud hai… Nomita ji aur mere mom aache dost hai.. tere dad se shaddi hua tha unka..phir baad mein wo dono alag ho geye..tu Nomita Sribastav aur Sunit Sheety ka beta hai.. Abhijeet Sribastav ka bhai… magar yaar tu plz ye mat bolna ki tujhe ye baat maine yaa phir mera mom ne bataya..unhone juban diya tha mera mom ko.. Daya..Daya tu sun raha hai na?

Daya become stunned & tears flows from his eyes.. he silently cut the call & go towards terrace..

 **Terrace**

Daya come in terrace & silently sitting there.. he remember Raj's word, Abhijeet & his parents face..

Daya(thought)- nehi..ye nehi ho sakta..aisa ho nehi sakta… Abhi..boss mera bhaiya hai.. main Abhi ka bhai hu…magar..magar Abhi to uska bhai se nafrat karta hai..matlab jab usko ye baat pata chalega tab wo mujhe bhi nafrat karega… aisa nehi ho sakta… Abhijeet ka mummy mera mom hai..ye nehi ho sakta.. (shout)- nehi ho sakta… & start crying loudly…..

…..

 **After 2 Days**

" hello dad.. mujhe kuch baat karna tha aapse.." said by Daya…

Sunit ji(smile)- haa bilkul…bol kya chahiye…

Daya(smile)- humesha bas aap ye hi sochte hai na ki mujhe kuch na kuch chahiye? Per jo chahiye tha wo to aap kabhi bhi nehi de sake..

Sunit ji(confuse)- kya baat hai beta? Whats wrong with you?

Daya(shout)- sab kuch wrong hai mere life mein dad…everything… bataiye dad Nomita Sribastav..sorry sorry Nomita Sheety kon hai? Abhijeet Sribastav kon hai? kya rishta hai hum logo ke sath un logo ka..

Sunit ji(surprise)- wo..wo..

Daya(laughing)- hahahaha…kya hua dad..haa dad mujhe sab pata hai.. Nomita Sheety mera mom hai aur Abhijeet Srbastav mera bhai hai…kyun nehi bataya aapne mjhe ye sab kuch? magar dad ab kya faida ye sab janke…hai na?

Sunit ji(soft tone)- Daya..beta..plz baat ko smajho..main batana chahata tha tumhe…magar beta kabhi bata nehi paya.. beta ye sach hai ki..

Daya(Shout)- ab kya faida dad? You know Abhijeet mere life mein ab kitna important ho geya hai? nehi pata aapko… wo mera aaj tak ka best dost hai..magar magar ye dosti ab to tooth jayega na dad.. wo to mujse nafrat karta hai… aur sahi bhi hai… jaise ki I hate my mom…

Sunit ji(Shock)- Daya..

Daya(teary tone)- haa dad… haa…aap aur mom..aap logo ne hum logo ka zindegi khatam kar diya..kyun dad.. kyun? Kyun mujhe dhur rakha mere mom, mere bhaiya se… answer me dad..answer me….

Sunit ji try to console him & but he quickly went from there….

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Friends I am really very busy with my personal work..so I update my story some days later.. but I will try to update soon… & sorry for late update..**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Neha, Zeba, Priya, Sweety, Daya Lover & ****Rbbasodhiya…for your reviews….**

 **Thanks also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

Here the next chapter

 **Abhijeet's house**

" mummy…mummy..kaha ho aap? Jaldi mujhe khana do..main pehele hi bohot late hu.." casually said by Abhijeet… & come in holl room….

Just then someone said(smile)- hello Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi(smile)- kyun nehi aana chahiye tha?

Abhijeet's mummy(smile)- bohot aacha kiya joy aha chale aaya…apna hi ghar smajho … main bohot khush hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa haa aap to khush honge hi… bdw mummy mujhe bohot bhook laga hai..

Abhijeet's mummy(hide her smile)- khud jake kitchen se le lo..main yaha meri bahu se baat kar raha hu…

Abhijeet(surprise)- what? Bahu?

Purvi(try to manege)- wo..actually aunti galti se bol dala ….

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- job hi ho…tumhe kaise pata chala mera ghar ka address?

Purvi(smile)- that's not a big deal…but I think you don't like it….

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa nehi hai…main to bas.. & he quickly went from there….

Abhijeet's mummy(smile)- ye bilkul aisa hi hai..

Purvi(smile)- I know.. vajse aunti ek baat puchu?

Nomita ji nod..

Purvi(nervous)- nehi..wo..actually main ye puch rahi thi ki aapko kaisa bahu chahiye?

Nomita ji(smile)- aisa koi jo mera bete ko bohot pyaar kare aur uska bohot khayal rakhe…kyun tum aisa kisi ko janti ho kya?

Purvi(nervous)- main? Nehi wo…actually…nehi to?

Nomita ji(smile)- to pucha kyun?

Purvi(low tone)- bas aisehi..sorry..

Nomita ji just smile..

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

All officers work silently expect Daya..who busy to thought something…

Just then he hear a voice…" gd morning Daya.."

Daya (quickly)- kon?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya hua yaar? kya soch raha hai?

Daya(low tone)- nehi kuch nehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch nehi… to phir suna kyun nehi..main kabse bula raha hu…

Daya(smile)- sorry wo dhayan nehi tha..

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai dost.. Tasha ke khayal main hai?

Daya(irritate)- kya yaar..kuch bhi haa?

Abhijeet(confuse)- yaar…shimala se aane ke baad se dek raha hu..tu thora chup chap ho gaya hai..whats matter yaar? any problem?

Daya(smile)- no..not at all..

Abhijeet(smile)- sun na yaar..actually kal mera dost ka birthday hai..yaar tu bol na kya gift lu uske liye..?

Daya(smile)-are yaar kuch bhi le lo..mujhe kyun puch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar actually wo dost Purvi hai.. tu bhool geya kya? Tujhe puch raha hu kyunki tu bohot din se uske sath kaam kar raha hai…

Daya(smile)- ohh sorry..mujhe yaad nehi tha.. ek kaam karo Purvi se hi puch lo..

Abhijeet(irritate)- very funny..yaar its not fair… chal na aaj mall mein..

Daya(thought)- Abhi… kya sab kuch pata chalne ke baad bhi tum aisehi muskurate hue mujse baat karoge? Mujhe pata hai tum apna bhai ko nafrat karte ho..magar main nehi chahata tum mujhe nafrat karo… sorry Abhi..main tumhe sach bata nehi sakta..magar tumhe avoid kar sakta hu..jis se jab tum mujhe nafrat karo to main apne aap ko sambhal sakhu….

Abhijeet(shaking him)- abbe..kya hua?

Daya(smile)- nehi kuch nehi…actually I am sorry..

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Daya(soft tone)- actually aaj Tasha ke sath mera date hai..so…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's great…vajse tu sach bol raha hai na?

Daya nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal thik hai…main manege kar lunga..

…..

 **Abhijeet's house**

Nomita ji doing something in her room…just then doorbell start ringing…

She open the door & become extremely shock….

Man(little smile)- kaisi ho Nomita?

Nomita ji(low tone)- tum?

Man(smile)- haa wo..main Mumbai mein pichle 15 saal se hu… mere bete ke sath..

Nomita ji become silent..

Man(low tone)- ander nehi bulaogi?

Nomita ji(low tone)- ji..aaiye..

Man enter the house & look everything in the house..

Man(smile)- bohot aacha tarah se decoration kiya hai.. really its beautiful…

Nomita ji(low tone)- aap ke ghar se bohot hi chota hai ye ghar..

Man(smile)- to kya hua? Yaha to tum ho…

Nomita ji look at him & he also..

Nomita ji(low tone)- aap yaha kyun aaye?

Man(surprise)- matlab? Main aapna biwi se milne nehi aa sakta?

Nomita ji(angry tone)- main aapki biwi nehi hu..

Binod ji(smile)- tum mere biwi ho..aur ye baat tum manti bhi ho…Daya aur Abhijeet mera beta hai..ye bhi..

Nomita ji(quickly)- nehi..plz main aapke samne hath jorta hu…Abhijeet ko aur Daya ko plz ye baat nehi bataiye….

Binod ji(low tone)- Daya ko ye baat pata chal chukka hai…

Nomita ji(shock)- kya?

Binod ji(low tone)- main tumse milna humesha chahata tha..magar sirf Daya ko soch ke maine nehi aaya tumse milne…magar nehi…ab jab wo logo ko pata hai to.. ghar chalo wapas..main tumse mafi mangta hu..plz Nomita tumhare bina mere ghar ghar nehi lagta…

Nomita ji(low tone)- plz…chup ho jaiye… plz.. Abhijeet ko abhi bhi ye sab pata nehi hai..plz aisa kuch mat kariye jisse mera Abhi mujse dhur ho jaye..

Binod ji(surprise)- magar main to mera family ko phir se ek dekna chahata hu..kya ye galat hai? agar galat hai bhi to thik hai… magar mujhe ab mera do bete hi chahiye…

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Abhi tum se aur uske bhai se nafrat karta hai..wo kabhi bhi ye sab kuch bardast nehi karega..

Binod ji(low tone)- I know...magar ek din jarur wo aapna papa ko maaf kar dega..dek lena.. bas tum ghar chalo Nomita.. maine jo galti kiya tha uska varpai karna chahata hu..

…

" yaar Purvi..you know aaj na mera ek friend ka birthday hai… uska naam Rani hai.. mujhe smaj mein nehi aa raha kya gift du…tum kuch suggest karo na.." smilely said by Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- itni si baat…aap uski favourite chiz de do..

Abhijeet(smile)- to batao kya hai tumhara favourite chiz?

Purvi(confuse)- mera? But aap to aapka friend ke liye gift loge na?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course..wo kya hai na…uska kya favourite hai ye mujhe yaad nehi..isiliye tum hi batao tumhara kya favourite hai…

Purvi(smile)- okk… hmm let me think..mera favourite …haa aap Rani ko ek tedi bear gift kardo..

Abhijeet start laughing..

Purvi(confuse)- kya hua? Maine koi joke mara kya?

Abhijeet(laughing)- of course joke hi mara..tedi bear? Yaar Purvi.. uski ummer 28 saal hai.. yaa phir uski aas pas..is ummer mein kon tedi bear se khelta hai?

Purvi(angry tone)- khelta hai..bohot log khelte hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- ek minute..kahi tum to nehi tedi bear se khelti?

Purvi become slient & down her head..

Abhijeet immediately start laughing loudly..

Acp sir & Daya discuss something in Acp sir's cabin…both of them come out from the cabin to see what is matter?

Pankaj & Frediex also come near Abhijeet..

Pankja(confuse)- kya hua sir?

Abhijeet(laughing)- nothing yaar.. haha..

Acp sir(confuse)- to phir tum has kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet(try to stop laughing)- sir aapne kabhi suna hai ki koi Cid officer abhi bhi tedi bear se khelta hai…

Daya(confuse)- bilkul nehi..vajse kon hai wo?

Purvi(quickly)- kya Daya sir…aap bhi… kuch bhi nehi hai..

Frediex(confuse)- yani kit um khelti ho tedi bear se?

Abhijeet nod & again start laughing… Pankaj & Frdiex also start laughing.. Daya control his smile..

Purvi stare Abhijeet some seconds & then quickly went from there…..

…..

 **Cafeteria**

Abhijeet & Daya sit together & complete their lunch…

Abhijeet(still laughing)- really yaar…aaj thora zada hi masti ho geya..

Daya(smile)- Purvi tumse naraz hai …dek lena…

Abhijeet(smile)- haha..yaar I know she angry on me..but its really very funny…

Daya(soft tone)- vajse ek baat puchu?

ABhijeet smilely nod..

Daya(soft tone)- agar kabhi tumhe apna bhai mil jay to..

Abhijeet(smile)- to phir suru ho geya… yaar Daya maine kaha hai na mera bas tu hi bhai hai..

Daya(low tone)- isiliye puch raha hu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Daya(strict tone)- boss…plz tell me..agar kabhi aisa din aaya ki tumhe pata chala main hi tumhare asali bhai hu..tab tum kya karoge…mujse dhur chale jaoge yaha phir mujse aur bhi zada nafrat karoge…

Abhijeet(smile)- shut up yaar..leave this topic..

Daya(strict tone)- nehi boss..plz..tell me…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar plz.. you know I am not feeling comfortable to hear this type question… phir bhi.. chor na yaar..

Daya(strict tone)- I know…but plz tell me..what will you do?

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya..tu bhi na..chal mera khana ho geya main zara us Purvi ko dekta hu… sayed kuch zada hi gussa hai.. & he go towards washroom….

Daya(to himself)- I know Abhi… tum kyun answer nehi diya…jabab mujhe mil geya hai boss…you still hate him..sorry you still hate me…

 **Washroom**

Abhijeet standing there & thought something..

Abhijeet(thought)- ye chakkar kya hai? Daya aaj mujse ye sab kyun puch raha tha? Haa wo kabhi kabhi ye sab puchta hai..but aaj usse dekke kuch ajeb lag raha tha… aur kuch dino se kuch badla badla sa bhi lag raha hai… us din airport se bhi sida ghar chala geya..phir raat ko hotel mein bhi nehi aaya dinner karne…phir do din se chup chap case slove karne mein involve ho geya.. mera sath zada baat bhi nehi kiya..sirf case ke baat hi kiya..aur aaj ye sab puch raha tha…chal kya raha hia iska dimmag mein? Kahi usse kuch pata to nehi chala? Magar kya pata chalega.. main bhi na…

He come out from washroom & clash with someone..

Abhijeet(smile)- are miss tedi bear..

Purvi become silent & quickly went from there..

Abhijeet(to himself)- sayed miss tedi kuch zada hi gussa hai..ab to ek aacha sa tedi bear kharid na hi parega…

….

"tumhe kuch pata hai Daya ke bareme…I mean wo kuch din se ajeb sa beheviour kar raha hai.." confusly asked by Abhijeet…

Tasha(confuse)- nehi to sir… I don't know… magar baat kya hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi actually wo humesha se hi chup chap hai magar thora masti mazak to karta hi hai.. pata nehi kuch din se chup chap sa ho geya hai..

Tasha(tense)- aisa hai kya? Magar sir unki tabiyat to thik hai na? humhe ek bar doctor se baat karna chahiye…

Abhjeet(smile)- ye lo…are yaar itna bhi kuch nehi hua hai apke Daya sir ko…main to bas puch raha tha..vajse tumne ye bilkul thik nehi kiya..

Tasha(confuse)- kya sir?

Abhijeet(Smile)- ye hi ki Daya ke sath aaj tumhara date tha..phir bhi wo cancel karke mere sath moll aa geyi Purvi ke liye gift lene…

Tasha(confuse)- ek minute sir.. date? Kiske sath ? Daya sir? Really? kab? Mujhe to ye bhi pata nehi wo mujhe kabhi date mein le jaiyenge bhi yaa nehi..

Abhijeet(surprise)- matlab tumhare sath Daya ka aaj date nehi tha?

Tasha(smile)- nehi sir..aisa kismat mera to hua nehi…

Abhijeet(thought)- to phir Daya ne jhoot kyun kaha…baat kya hai? wo aaj tak kabhi bhi mujhe jhoot nehi kaha…phir kya baat hua?

Tasha(shout)- Abhi sirrrrr…

Abhijeet(come in present)- haa haa..kya hua?

Tasha(smile)- wo hi main puch raha hu kya hua? Kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- nothing yaar…

…

 **Abhijeet's house**

Abhijeet complete his dinner with his mummy in silent mood…

Nomita ji(smile)- kya baat hai aaj itna chup kyun hai tu?

Abhijeet(confuse)- mummy you know kuch din se Daya bohot ajeb beheviour kar raha hai…mujse zada baat bhi nehi karta.. even kahi jaane ke liye agar kahu to jhoot bolke mana kar deta hai…I think he try to avoid me… but why mummy? He is my best friend..even usse bhi zada..like my brother…phir bhi pata nehi kya baat hai?

Nomita ji(thought)- jab Abhi ko bhi sach pata chalega tab kya wo mujhe bhi aise hi avoid karega…nafrat karega?

Abhijeet(confuse)- mummy..kya soch rahe ho?

Nomita ji(smile)- kuch nehi beta…

Abhijeet(hopefully)- mummy aap Daya se baat karoge…aap puchiye na wo mujhe ignore kyun kar raha hai? aapko wo bohot manta hai…aap puchenge na?

Nomita ji(smile)- haa jarur puchunga…

Abhijeet(happy)- that's great…kal Purvi ka birthday hai to usne jarur aapko bhi invite kiya hai..to kal hi puchna waha Daya bhi rahega…

Nomita ji(thought)- kahi waha per Daya mujpe gussa to nehi hoga? Sayed wo ab mujhe nafrat karta hai..kaise baat karu usse…

Abhijeet(smile)- you know mummy Purvi ka faovourite kya hai? haha tedi bear….

Nomita ji(smile)- to kyat u usse tedi bear gift karega?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

Nomita ji(naughty smile)- kya baat hai mere beta to aaj kal bohot khayal lag raha hai kisi ka favourite chizo ka…

Abhijeet(irriatte)- kya mummy…aisa nehi hai…I just like her..she is a gd girl & really great cop…

Nomita ji(smile)- are bah itna tariff..kya baat hai… bohot hi bariya..

Abhijeet(irritate)- ye hi problem hai aapki…are maine to aise hi kaha…aapko kya lagta hai main us Purvi ko pyaar karta hu?

Nomita ji(smile)- maine aisa kuch kaha..ye to tu bol raha hai..matlab tu pyaar karta hai usse..

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch bhi..haha.. ye Daya bhi bilkul aapke tarah baat karta hai.. humesha bas mera leg pool karta hai..per pata nehi kya baat hua…peheli bar usne mujhe jhoot kaha….

Nomita ji become silent & thought about their future…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, guest, zeba,** **rbbasodhiya,** **priya, Rai,Daya Lover, Js, Sheetal,Saachi, Guest….for your reviews…**

 **Thank also all silent readers…**

 **Really sorry for late update….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here the next part**

 **Purvi's house**

All officers present in Purvi's house to attend her birthday party… all looking very happy & doing masti-mazak…

Daya talking with Sachin on random topics.. Abhijeet come near him..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya…mummy aayi hai.. chal mummy se mil le…

Daya(lightly smile)- wo..actually…aacha thik hia tum jao main aata hu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua yaar tujhe itna pasina kyun aa raha hai?

Daya(smile)- are wo kuch nehi.. & go towards ABhijeet's mummy..

Daya(smile)- hi aunty..

Nomita ji(low tone)- wo beat..main…

Daya(quickly with serious tone)- abhi kuch mat kahiye… main nehi chahata Abhi ko sab kuch pata chale..aur haa Abhi ko pata na chale sirf isiliye hi main yaha aap se baat kar raha hu..nehi to..actually I really hate you mom..sorry sorry aunti..

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Daya..tu aapna mummy ko hate karta hai? Daya..kya tu mujhe maaf nehi kar sakta?

Daya(angry tone)- plz main kisi tarah se apna gussa control kar raha hu..aisa kuch bhi mat kahiye jisse kuch garbar ho jay..for god say…

Abhijeet come near them…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai kya baat chal raha hai mujhe bhi batao…

Daya(quickly)- wo bas aise hi …kyun nehi baat karna chahiye tha kya?

Abhijeet(laughing)-nehi nehi..bilkul karna chahiye..haha..chal thik hai tu baat kar…mummy main abhi aata hu.. & he went from there..

Daya(angry tone)- so..kya bol rahi thi aap..maaf kar du aapko? Kyun karu maafi? Aapne aur dad ne aisa kuch thora hi kiya hai..sirf mujhe aur Abhi ko ek dusre ka dusman bana diya..its not a big deal..(smile)- itna chota kaam ke liye maafi mang rahe hai aap? Aapko pata hai main kitna miss kiya aapko…har parents day per mera sare friends ka mom dad sab aate the..sirf mera hi dad aata tha.. har mothers day mein mera har ek dost khud ke mummy ko leke speech deta tha ya phir song,dance karta tha..per sirf aur sirf main hi kuch nehi kar pata tha…aisa to nehi tha na ki aap nehi the..aap to rehe kar bhi nehi rahe mere zindegi mein… mera har friends bolta tha ki wo logo ka mom aisa hai..wo ye banati hai,wo banati hai, itna pyaar karti hai…magar.. phir aaj kyun? Aaj kyun aaye maafi mangne? Tell me..

Nomita ji become speechless & tears come in her eyes… Daya somehow control his tears & quickly went from there… he come outside from the house & start sobbing..

Just then Daya feel someone touch him..he quickly turn & found Tasha standing behind him..

Tasha(soft tone)- Daya sir..plz sambhaliye aapne aapko…agar aise halat mein Abhijeet sir ne aapko dek liya to phir unko to sab kuch pata chal jayega na…

Daya(shock)- tum? Tumhe sab pata hai?

Tasha(smile)- I am sorry but maine aapka aur aunti ka sare baate sun liya hai…don't worry sir main kisi ko kuch bhi nehi bataungi..promise..

Daya(low tone)- thanks Tasha…

Tasha(soft tone)- bohot pyaar karte hai na aap Abhi sir se?

Daya nod slowly…

Tasha(Smile)- dekna Abhijeet sir kitna khush honge jab unko ye baat pata chalega ki aap unka chota bhai ho..

Daya(low tone)- wo nafrat karta hai aapna bhai se..agar usse ye baat pata chala to wo mujse nafrat karega… isse to aacha hai main transfer le lu..

Tasha quickly block his mouth with her hand & they share a cute eye lock…

 **Janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi  
Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin  
Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa  
Meri hoke humesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho  
Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho**

 **Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa  
Meri hoke humesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

Tasha(low tone)- plz sir…aisa baate mat kahiye..i mean aap nehi lenge transfer bas..

Daya(Smile)- kyun yaha hai hi kon mera?

Tasha(low tone)- bilkul hai..bas aap usse dek nehi paa rahe…

Daya(smile)- kisne kaha..maine to kab hi dek liya hai…bas wo hi hai jo abhi tak mujhe smaj nehi paya hai…

Tasha(surprise)- matlab?

Daya smile sweetly & said- kuch bhi nehi…jisko smajna hai wo khud hi smaj jayega… & went from there..

Tasha smile shyly & try to go but just then Daya again come in front of her & said(with smile)- thanks..mere sath dene ke liye.. & softly kiss on her cheek & quickly ran away..

Tasha become extremely shock & a cute smile come in her face..

….

" vajse yaar Purvi…ye bara sa gift kisne diya tujhe?" asked by Pankaj..

Purvi(confuse)- ummm..sayed Abhijeet sir ne..

Pankaj(smile)- tab to jarur kuch aacha hoga..chal khol na jaldi..

Sachin(smile)- kya Pankaj…aisa lag raha hai jaise gift Purvi ka nehi tumhara hai..

Nikhil(laughing)- vajse agar koi khane ka chiz hua to sure Pankaj le hi lega..kyun yaar?

Pankaj(irritate)- wo to tab pata chalega na jab ye Purvi kholegi gift ko..

Purvi(Smile)- aacha thik hai..thik hai.. & she open the gift box..

After opening the gift box all start laughing expect Purvi..she turning red in shy…

Duo & Tasha, Frediex come near them.. & see the gift item also start laughing..

Acp sir & Salukhe sir come there …

Acps ir(confuse)- kya hua sab has kyun raha hai?

Salukhe sir(confuse)- haa boss…baat kya hai?

Pankaj(laughing)- are sir ye dekhiye Abhijeet sir ne Purvi ko birthday gift diya hai ek pyaara sa tedi-bear & again start laughing..

Acp sir(strict tone)- shut up! Kya hai ye sab Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo sir actually… maine to bas Purvi ko khush karne ke liye uski favourite chiz diya tha…

Salukhe sir(surprise)- ye Purvi ka favourite hai?

Tasha(try to stop laughing)- haa sir..ye thik nehi hai..dekhiye na bechari kitni laal ho geyi hai..

All look towards Purvi & she quickly went from there..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet.. aisa mazak dobara mat karna..pehele hi Kulu-manali mein garbar kiya tha….jake sorry bol dena..

Frediex(smile)- I think Abhijeet sir aaj kuch zada hi ho geya…

Daya(low tone)- haa boss mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry sir… haa sir main jaa raha hu…

Salukhe sir(irriatte)- kya Abhijeet tum bhi kamal karte ho…

…..

 **Terrice**

Purvi standing there with slient mood …..

Abhijeet come there & thought- are baap re..aaj really ye thik nehi kiya maine… maafi to mang na hi parega… kya yaar humesha masti karne ka chakker mein garbar ho jata hai..

Abhijeet come near her & said(soft tone)- Purvi.. yaar I am sorry..i know main humesha hi aisa karta hu aur baad mein sorry bol deta hu..but really believe me main bas thora sa hi mazak karna chahata tha.. baat nehi karogi mujse?

Purvi(low tone)- sir..its okk…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua? Yaar ye ho kya raha hai.. tum itni shannt ho..how its possible? Yaar kuch to kaho…

Purvi look at him & Abhijeet notice tears come in her eyes…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Purvi..tum ..

Purvi(teary tone)- sir..kal mummy aa rahi hai..ek aacha ladka mila hai… kal wo log mujhe dekne aa rahe hai.. vajse bhi wo log mera photo pehele hi dek chuke hai aur passand bhi kar liya hai..phir bhi ek bar aur dekne aa rahe hai….. isiliye aap zara mujhe saam ko chutti de dena plz… wo actually kal Acp sir conference ke liye jaa rahe hai to isiliye aapko kaha.. & sir I am not angry on you..& she went from there…

Abhijeet standing there like a statue… anger clearly found in his face & also some tears come in her eyes….

…

 **Next day**

 **Abhijeet's house**

" beta tu thik to hai na..kal raat se dek raha hu bilkul chup chap sa ho geya hai..kya baat hai beta..aapna mummy ko nehi bolega?" asked by his mummy..

Abhijeet(try to change the topic)- wo..nothing mummy..aisa kuch nehi hai..

Nomita ji(smile)- tu aaj tak kabhi bhi mujse jhoot nehi kaha..isiliye aaj bhi nehi bol payega… bata kya baat hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- mummy wo..Purvi ko dekne ladke wale aa rahe hai.. vajse pehele hi wo log Purvi ko passand kar chuke hai..phir bhi ek baar aura a rahe hai.. sayed rishta pakka karne..

Nomita ji come near him & touch his face..

Nomita ji(soft tone)- itna bara baat aapna mummy se chupaya .. tabhi to main kahu mere Abhi itna chup chap sa kyun lag raha hai… bohot pyaar karta hai na usse?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- pata nehi..bas jab se suna hu tab se pata nehi ajeb sa lag raha hai..aisa lag raha hai jaise ki koi apna bohot dhur jaa raha hai..

Nomita ji(smile)- jaa jake le aa usse..abhi bhi zada deri nehi hua..jaldi jaa smajha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- aapko koi problem to nehi hai na?

Nomita ji(laughing)- haha…kaisa baate kar raha hai..are main to bohot khush hu Abhi..aur vajse bhi mujhe bhi wo bohot passand hai..ab ye sab chor aur jaldi jaa..

Abhijeet(smile)- jarunga to jarur mummy..but abhi nehi saam ko..jab usse dekne lake wale aayenge..

…

 **Cid Bureau**

Daya standing near his desk & stare his laptop screen…

Tasha come near him & said(smile)- gd morning sir..

Daya(Smile)- gd morning..

Tasha notice his computer screen on where present a pic of Duo…

Tasha(soft tone)- sir…

Daya(teary tone)- pata hai Tasha kal raat ko ek bohot hi bura swapna dekha… aisa laga jaise boss mujse bohot dhur jaa raha hai..bohot dhur… main usse dek raha hu magar usse rok nehi paa raha hu… wo ek time gayeb ho geya… Tasha..kya sachme boss mujhe chorke chale jayega? Kya phir kabhi wo mujse baat nehi karega?

Tasha(console tone)- Daya sir aap aisa kyun soch rahe hai? haa ye main manta hu ki wo apna bhai se nafrat karte hai..magar abhi bhi to unhe ye pata nehi hai na ki aap unka bhai ho…ho sakta hai aap jo itna kuch soch rahe ho aisa kuch ho hi naa.. wo khushi khushi aapko apna bhai man le..

Daya(smile)- Tasha…agar aisa hua to mujse zada khush aur koi nehi hoga..magar main Abhi ko janta hu..wo kabhi bhi ye sab nehi manega…. Aur naa hi main man paunga… mere liye aaj bhi mere papa bhi sab kuch hai..

Tasha(soft tone)- per aapka mom?

Daya(angry tone)- nafrat karta hu main unko…nafratttt….

Just then they hear a voice" Daya..ye kya bol rahe ho?"

Daya scarely turn & found Acp sir present there…

Daya(low tone)- sir aap?

Acp sir(casually)- haa kuch file lena bhool geya tha..magar Daya(surprise tone)- ye kaisa baat kar rahe ho.. tum apna mom ko..

Daya(quickly)- plz sir…abhi nehi main aapko baad mein sab kuch baatanuga… plz sir kisi bhi waqt Abhi yaha aa sakta hai..so sir plz now leave this topic..

…..

" sir wo mujhe jana tha..main jao?" asked by Purvi..

Abhijeet(casually)- ohh haa…of course..jao jao… aur haa best of luck…

Purvi stare him some seconds & then slowly went from there…

Daya come near him & said(confuse)- tumne kis liye Purvi ko best of luck kaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- aaj usse dekne ladke wale aa rahe hai..

Daya(surprise)- what? To phir ab ?

Abhijeet(smile)- ab kya dost? Ab wo hi hoga jo hona chahiye… Diwale dulhaniya le jayenge….

…

 **Purvi's house**

Rohit & his parents present in her house… & doing little chit-chat with Purvi & her mother…

Rohit's dad(smile)- dekhiye Swapna ji..humhe to aapki ladki bohot passsand hai..bas ab Rohit aur Purvi ek dusre se baat karle to phir.. hum baat ko aage le jay..

Swapna ji(smile)- haa bilkul kyun nehi… kyun nehi…

Rohit's mom(smile)- to phir Rohit beta Purvi ke sath jake thora baat karlo..atlast shaddi to tum dono hi karoge na & all start laughing expect Purvi…

Rohit(smile)- to Purvi..hum chale..?

Purvi slowly nod her head..

Just then they hear a voice" ek minute…ek minute.."

Purvi turn quickly because its very familiar voice for her…

Purvi & also all become confuse to see the person..

Purvi(low tone)- Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi aunti…pehechana? Are aunti Purvi to humesha aap ke hi baate karti hai..mummy aisa hai..mummy wo karti hai..mummy ye khana banati hai… really aunti main to aapko ekbar dekke hi pehechan geya…

Swapna ji(confuse)- haa wo to thik hai..but tum ho kon?

Abhijeet(smile)- hi I am Abhijeet.. aur I think you are lucky man kun?

Rohit(confuse)- means?

Abhijeet(smile)- lucky means..Purvi ko dekne aaye ho..isiliye lucky..so dude ..vajse dude tumhara naam?

Rohit(smile)- Rohit Chopra..

Abhijeet(smile)- wow..nice to meet you dude.. actually dude I am really sorry for my interfair.. but wo kya hai na hum dono pichle 2 saal se affair kar rahe hai..ye hi do din pehele hum logo ka breakup hu..nehi breakup means main late se aaya to gussa ho geyi…ab dude you say ye bhi baat hua?

Rohit's dad(angry)- what rubbish? Swapna ji..aapka beti ne to pehele hi ladka choice kar chuki hai..phir ye sab kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- again sorry for interfair.. hi uncle..hello aunti.. actually kya hai na aapna mummy ko dil se pyaar aur respect karke hi Purvi ne shaddi mein haa kar diya…. Ab aunti aap hi bolo Rohit to kitna aacha ladka hai..agar usne kisi se pyaar kiya magar usse pata chala ki wo ladki ko uska parivar passand nehi karta phir wo kya karega? Rohit dude tum hi batao..

Rohit(smile)- mom dad ke khushi ke liye main kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's right..so uncle aunti..problem kuch aisa hi hai..now you all understand na?

Rohit(smile)- mom.. I think Purvi ye shaddi nehi karna chahati..nehi maine abhi tak koi baat kiya nehi..but I think she love someone.. uski aakhon mein wo muskan nehi hai jo hona chahiye tha… so I think Abhijeet is right…

Rohit's dad(try to protest)- magar Rohit…

Rohit's mom(smile)- I think he is right.. its okk Swapna ji.. we can understand.. aapko to khush hona chahiye ki aapki beti aapko itna respect karti hai.. magar aap ko dhayan dena chahiye uski khushi kismet hai… vajse hum log ab chalte hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- ji..ji..thank u.. ..bye uncle..bye aunti..bye dude…

Rohit(low tone)- dost hai tu isiliye chor raha hu..bhabhi ka khayal rakna.. & he went from there…

Abhijeet smile lightly .. & quickly close the door..

Purvi & Swapna ji become speechless… & both of them abackly see whole incident…

Swapna ji(slowly)- ye sab kuch kya hua?

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch nehi.. vajse aunti..nehi nehi would be mom..nice to meet you..

Swapna ji(angry tone)- ye kya ho raha hai? Purvi kon hai ye batamiz? Itna aacha rishta tod diya…

Purvi(low tone)- ye mera senior hai.. senior inspector Abhijeet Sribastav..

Abhijeet(smile)- aunty I am sorry..but kya aap apna beti ko pyaar nehi karte?

Swapna ji(confuse)- haa bilkul..magar kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- aunti actually I love her..& she also love me … per wo aapke daar se kuch bol nehi paya..

Purvi become extremely shock & said(shock)- kya kaha aapne?

Abhijeet(casually)- I love you.. & you love me… simple..

Purvi become speechless..

Abhijeet(smile)- so aunti…aap hi bataiye ye zara sa na insafi hai na.. ab aap hi bolo kya maine galat kiya?

Swapna ji(happy)- bilkul nehi..bikul nehi..kya Purvi..tu bilkul pagal hai..main bohot khush hu beta…to phir aaj tumhare parents se baat karne chale..?

Abhijeet(happy)- of course aunti..why not.. why not…

Purvi(shout)- ek minue… I want to talk you..

Abhijeet(smile)- of course..shaddi jab karna hai to baat to sun na hi hai..bolo..

Purvi(angry tone)- yaha nehi..mummy plz main kuch der akele mein baat karna chahati hu..

Swapna ji(happy)- of course..kyun nehi..kyun nehi… beta aaj se to tum mere damat ho hi..so apna hi ghar samjho.. thik hai?

Abhijeet(Smile)- bilkul mummy.. sure..

Purvi(to herself)- god..ye ho kya raha hai…

She quickly drag him towards outside from the house…

Purvi(angry tone)- kya hai ye sab?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo hi jo um dek rahi ho…

Purvi(confuse)- aapne ye sab kyun kiya?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- because I love you aur main ye nehi chahata ki mere zindegi ko koi aur aake mujse dhur le jay…

Purvi (slowly)- are you serious?

Abhijeet(Smile)- to tumhe kya lagta hai..main aisehi tumhare rishta tod diya..are yaar kuch dimaag hai bhi yaa nehi?

Purvi smile cutely..

Abhijeet(smile)- so ab madam bhi bolnenge yaha phir…

Purvi(smile)- aapko kisne kaha I love you?

Abhijeet(irritate)- lo… are Rohit dude…le jaa vai.. are ruk mere bhai..ye ladki to wrong number ho geya..

Purvi block his mouth with her hands & said(soft tone)- I love you too my love… kabhi socha nehi tha aap mujhe propose karenge..

Abhijeet smile & said- so miss tedi bohot din se hi mujpe fida hai..kyun?

Purvi(childish tone)- phir se aapne us naam se bulaya..

Abhijeet(innocent tone)- konsa naam .. miss tedi..& both of them start laughing….

…

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya lover,** **rbbasodhiya, Priya, Guest, abhiii…for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

Here the next part

 **Cid Bureau**

Today total atmosphere of bureau become awesome… all officers looking happy & busy to talking on a topic.. Frediex & Pankaj distributed all officers sweet including Abhijeet.. Purvi..

Frediex(happy)- are sir aaj to hum log soch liya hai ki pura din hum log masti karenge..

Abhijeet(fake angry tone)- kyun? Masti karne bureau aate ho kya?

Frediex made a face.. & all start laughing..

Daya(smile)- congrats Abhijeet.. ab to bas ek mahina.. phir tumhare shaddi bhi ho jayega…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo to hai..vajse yaar tu kab propose karega Tasha ko? Jaldi kar de yaar…ek sath hi dono shaddi kar lenge..

Sachin(smile)- its not right Abhijeet sir.. sab logo ko masti karne dijiye..

Pankaj(confuse)- kyun Daya sir bhi shaddi kar rahe hai kya?

Tasha(surprise)- Daya sir..aap bhi..mujhe bataya nehi…

Daya(quickly)- are nehi Tasha..aisa nehi hai…shaddi karne ke liye ladki to chahiye…abhi tak raji to hua hi nehi…

Frediex(confuse)- kon ladki?

Abhijeet(laughing)- of course… vajse Daya main kuch help karu?

Daya(low tone)- koi jarurat nehi hai…thank u..

Just then Acp sir come near them & all become silent..

Acp sir(strict tone)- Daya mere cabin mein aao..

Daya nod.. & follow him…

 **Acp sir's cabin**

Daya(smile)- kya baat hai sir?

Acp sir(soft tone)- Daya… aaj batao kya rishta hai tum dono ka…

Daya(hesitate)- sir..wo.. actually..

Acp sir(soft tone)- dekho Daya…main humesha tumhe aur Abhijeet ko beta mana hai..isiliye bina koi hesitate feel karke mujhe batao..

Daya said everything…

Acp sir(shock)- what!..per Daya kab tak tum ye baat Abhijeet se chupake rakoge? Ek din na ek din to usse ye baat pata chal hi jayega..

Daya(low tone)- I know sir..isiliye main ek fasla liya hai..

Acp sir(confuse)- kya?

Daya(low tone)- main transfer lena chahata hu… sir plz abhi ye baat kisiko mat batana…

Acp sir(surprise)- are you mad? Daya main aisa nehi kar sakta… Daya hum logo ko tumhare jarurat hai..we need you.. aise transfer mat lo..

Daya(low tone)- sir..main nehi chahata Abhijeet mujhe nafrat kare…isiliye ye hi sahi fasla hai..

Acp sir(low tone)- thik hai..magar abhi bhi kuch din socho Daya…

Daya(smile)- sir maine soch liya hai..main transfer chahata hu..

Acp sir(low tone)- okk … as you wish my son…

…

" Tasha mujhe kuch batana hai tumhe…" softly said by Daya..

Tasha(confuse)- kya baat hai sir?

Daya(soft tone)- Tasha pehele promise karo kisiko mat bataogi tum..

Tasha(confuse)- haa thik hai…nehi bataungi..magar baat kya hai?

Daya(low tone)- maine transfer lena ka fasla liya hai… aaj Acp sir se mera baat ho geya hai..

Tasha(shock)- magar…(angry tone)- aap humesha sirf aapne bareme hi kyun sochte hai? I think you are a self-fish man & also a heartless man… agar decide kar hi liya hai to mujhe kyun bata rahe ho? Who am I in your life? Mat boliye mujhe … mujhe ye sab sunne ka koi shok nehi hai.. & she quickly went from there….

Daya standing there silently & tears come in his eyes…

….

 **Abhijeet's house**

Nomita ji sitting near window & see the rain… just then she feel someone calling her.. she turn & found Sunit ji satnding near the door..

Nomita ji(surprise)- tum?

Sunit ji(smile)- haa wo.. actually bohot barrish ho raha tha… to isiliye yaha aa geya..kyun nehi aa sakta kya?

Nomita ji(smile lightly)- maine aisa kab kaha… magar itna baaish mein tum ghar se nikle kyun the?

Sunit ji(smile)- tumse milne ke liye…actually bohot yaad aa raha tha ..

Nomita ji become silent & Sunit ji come near her…

Sunit ji(soft tone)- haa Nomita I always miss you.. plz Nomita bohot ho geya larai..ab ghar chalo..

Nomita ji try to say something but become shock to see the man who just enter in the room…

Nomita ji(scar tone)- Abhi…

Abhijeet(happy)- mummy dekho kon aaya hai aapse milne.. but he stop to see the person…

Abhijeet(confuse)- yes…aap kon?

Sunit ji(smile)- wo..main..wo.. I am Sunit Sheety..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Sunit Sheety..you mean Daya ka papa?

Sunit ji smile lightly..

Abhijeet(happy)- that's great… hello uncle..aaiye baithiye na…

Nomita ji (smile)- vajse tu kya bol raha tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually… wo Purvi aayi hai..

Nomita ji(happy)- are bah..to phir bahar kyun hai..ander aane bol..

Purvi(smile)- hi aunti… kaise ho aap?

Nomita ji(Smile)- bohot aacha…

Purvi(confuse)- vajse ye kon hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya ke papa… vajse uncle aap yaha..sorry but koi baat tha kya?

Sunit ji(try to manege)- nehi wo..actually mera gari kharap ho geya hai..to isiliye..bas..

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh thik hai..vajse khana khake jana jarur…mummy main chalta hu..kuch kaam hai bureau mein.. Purvi tum saam ko aa jana … hq jana hai..

Purvi nod.. & Abhijeet went from there…

Sunit ji(smile)- to main chalta hu..

Purvi(quickly)- are aise kaise… Abhi sir ne kya kaha suna nehi..khana khake jana..

Nomita ji(smile)- haa bilkul..

Sunit ji(low tone)- Nomita..sach batau to bohot din se mujhe is din ka intezar tha… kitna miss kiya hai maine tumhare haat ka khana..

Purvi(confuse)- matlab kya hai? aunti you mean…

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Purvi …beti Abhi ko kuch mat kehena…

Purvi(happy)- matlab aap (to Sunit ji) mere would be father in law hai.. hello papa & she quickly touch his feet…

Sunit ji(smile)- ye to bohot hi khushi ki baat hai… kab hai tum logo ka shaddi?

Nomita ji(smile)- ek hafta baad sagai hai aur ek mahina baad shaddi hai…

Purvi(happy)- aap aaoge na papa?

Sunit ji smilely nod…

….

 **Bureau**

Tasha doing something on her laptop & continusly sobbing…

Daya notice this & he go near her..

Daya(soft tone)- pata hai ek ladki hai jo rote hue bilkul churel lagti hai…magar jab wo smile karti hai na to bilkul ek dream girl ki tarah lagti hai… vajse pata hai wo ladki kon hai?

Tasha become silent & continusly doing her work..

Daya quickly shut down her laptop..

Tasha(irritate)- kya sir? What is this?

Daya(soft tone)- I am sorry.. but tum to janti ho na main aisa fasla kyun liya hai…

Again Tasha become slient…

Daya(soft tone)- Tasha tumhe pata hai..aaj tak maine humesha bas ek ladki ko hi apna sab se aacha dost mana hai zindegi mein.. per kya kismat dekho mera.. aaj wo ladki bhi mujse naraz hai…you are right main bohot hi bura insaan hu…kabhi kabhi sochta hu aise jine ka kya fayda?

Tasha quickly block his mouth with her hand..

Tasha(low tone)- kisne kaha main naraz hu… plz sir aisa baat phir mat karna… jaise aap mujhe apna dost mante ho vajse hi main bhi aapko mera best friend manta hu…

Daya(smile)- sirf best friend…?

Tasha(low tone)- haa kyun..kuch aur bhi manna chahiye tha?

Daya(smile)- thank u Tasha..mere sath dene ke liye… tum nehi hote to main itna strong nehi ho pata..aur Abhijeet se bhi sach chupa nehi pata..

Tasha(soft tone)- sir…main manti hu ki Abhi sir nafrat karte hai apna bhai se..magar phir bhi ek bar Abhijeet sir ko sach batake dekhiye na.. try to kar hi sakte hai aap? Abhijeet sir aapka bhaiya hai ye baat sunke ho sakta hai wo khush ho jaye.. plz pehele hi apna har mat maniye.. transfer mat lijiye… aap kahe to main ekbar..

Daya(sadly smile)- Tasha jab tum bol rahi ho to ekbar try karunga jarur..magar I don't think he beome happy to known the truth…

At that moment Daya & Tasha hear a sound … both of them turn & become stunned to see a gift box fall down in the floor & a person standing near the box silently….

Daya(low tone)- Abhijeet….

Abhijeet(slowly)- tumhe sab kuch pata tha…phir bhi tumne kuch nehi bataya… thank u very much Senior inspector Daya Sheety….thank u very much…

Daya(try to handle)- boss..plz I can explan..

Abhijeet(shout)- shut up!... I am your senior… so call me sir… & just close your mouth.. & he quickly went from there…

…..

 **Beach**

Abhijeet silenty standing in there & tears continusly flows from his eyes…

He remember all good memory with Daya… their laughing, dancing, leg pooling.. everything…

Abhijeet slowy remove his tears ..but again tears start flows from his eyes… just then he feel someone touch him..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kon?

Purvi (smile)- kya hua sir.. aise chup chap se aasu kyun nikal rahe hai ?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi wo..kuch nehi & remove his tears..

Purvi(smile)- sir..i know ..i know you really love him.. mujhe pata hai sir aap Daya sir ko apna bhai mante hai..aur..

Abhijeet(quickly with angry tone)- just shut up! Purvi..plz jao yaha se..mera mood thik nehi hai.. aur plz us insaan ka naam mat lo..i hate him..(shout)- I hate him a lot.. nehi janta main kisi Daya naam ka insaan ko… nehi janta… nehi janta & start crying..

Purvi(console tone)- sir plz aap shant ho jaiye.. Abhi sir..(shake him) Abhi sir ..aise mat kariye..mummy aap dono se bohot pyaar karte hai… plz sir mummy ka feelings ka kaddar kariye..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- are you mad? Mummy sirf mujse pyaar karte hai..sirf mujhe… aur agar us Daya mere mummy ke pass geya bhi na to I just kill him..

Purvi(shock)- Abhi sir…ye kya bol rahe hai aap?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Purvi..plz ..plz Purvi help me.. main bohot akela hu..mummy ke bina mera aur koi nehi hai… main nehi chahata wo bhi mujse dhur ho jaye.. plz Purvi kaho na..kaho na you help me..haa plz Purvi bolo na..

Purvi(soft tone)- haa sir.. kuch nehi hoga…aapko aapke mummy se koi nehi alag karega… I promise..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- tumhe bhi sab kuch pata tha..hai na? phir bhi tumne bhi mujse chupaya sab kuch? Kyun Purvi.. tum mujse pyaar nehi karti kya?

Purvi(soft tone)- plz sir.. I love you..i love you a lot…but believe me mujhe nehi pata tha ye sab…aaj subah hi mujhe sab pata chala..papa aur mummy ne bataya ki..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ek minute.. aaj subah.. aaj subah to wo Daya ka papa..(angry tone) how dare he… unka himmat kaise hua mere ghar aane ka.. & he start walking..

Purvi(confuse)- kaha jaa rahe hai aap?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- us Sunit Sheety ke ghar…himmat kaise hua unka mere ghar aane ka..

Purvi(irriatte)- try to understand wo aapka papa hai..he is your biological father.. aur mummy unka biwi hai..kya wo apna biwi se milne nehi aa sakte? Afterall he love his wife..

Abhijeet(shout)- to kaha tha unka pyaar jab mummy mujhe leke Mumbai chale aaye…? Tumhe andaaz bhi hai mere mummy ne kitna mehenaat kiya hai mujhe parane ke liye, mujhe khana dene ke liye… tab kaha tha unka pyaar? Wo to bohot khush the na apne chote bete ko leke…to aaj kyun? Aur agar mujhe pata hota ki Daya hi wo ladka hai to..shit man… best friend mana tha usko..kitna bara galti kiya maine… aapne aap per gussa aata hai…

Purvi(low tone)- sayed koi wajah tha isiliye papa ne..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up Purvi..plz us insaan ko papa mat bolo… main nehi manta us insaan ko… I hate him… I just hate him..

Purvi(Angry tone)- mujhe pata nehi tha itna zeher bhala hai apke dil mein… har insaan se galti hota hai… wo logo se bhi galti ho geya …magar aap to…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh really… bohot duk ho raha hai un logo ke liye.. hahaha .. Purvi tum nehi smajogi… nehi smajhogi… you go..

Purvi(angry tone)- haa jaa rahi hu..per amin bhi ye smaj chuki hu ki aap ek bohot hi heartless insaan hai.. jo sirf apna bareme sochta hai.. aapko to shame aana chahiye aapne aap per… jis insaan se aapko bara karne ke liye itna mehenaat kiya..us insaan ko hi aap itna duk de rahe hai..ek maa se uska bete ko alag kar rahe ho.. aura apse ummed bhi kya kar sakte hai hum sab… aap rahiye aapka gussa ko leke… & she angrily went from there…

….

 **Abhijeet's house**

" beti…ye tune bilkul bhi thik nehi kiya…kya karne ke liye maine tujhe bola aur kya karke aayi.." sadly said by Nomita ji…

Purvi(confuse)- kyun…sahi to kaha …bohot gussa aaya mujhe unper.. phir bhi maine bohot aachi tarah se baat kiya ..agar koi aur hota na unke jaga to maar maar ke haal kharap kar deti..

Nomita ji(tense)- hey bhagwan kya karu is ladki ka… Purvi tu sachme pyaar karti hai na mere bete se?

Purvi(soft tone)- haa mummy of course..i love him a lot.. aap bhi mere qakin nehi karte?

Nomita ji(smile)- karta hu na..magar tu abhi kya bol raha tha? Isiliye pucha..tujhe Abhi ka sath dena chahaiye…magar tune to uspe hi gussa dikha diya…dek to raat ke 12 baj geya hai magar abhi tak wo ghar nehi aaya…

Purvi(low tone)- I am sorry.. main to socha ki..per haa itna der ho geya wo abhi taka aye nehi..main call karti hu… she call him..but ph become switch off…

Purvi(tense tone)- ph bhi switch off hai….

Nomita ji(scar tone)- Purvi mujhe to bohot darr lag raha hai.. tujhe pata hai kaha jaa sakta hai wo?

Purvi(low tone)- ek minute mummy..she quickly call Daya..

Daya(on call)- haa Purvi..  
Purvi(tense tone)- Daya sir… Abhi sir aapka ghar aaya hai kya?

Daya(shock)- mere ghar? Nehi to.. kyun abhi..i mean abhi sir abhi tak ghar enhi geye?

Purvi(confuse)- nehi..magar aap Abhi sir ko sir kyun bula rahe hai?

Daya become silent…

Daya(casually)- vajse leave this topic…main dekta hu wok aha hai..you don't worry…

Purvi – main aau aapke sath…

Daya(smile)- jarurat nehi hai..

…..

" kaha ho Abhijeet… kaha jaa sakta hai ye..beach mein bhi nehi hai, bureau mein bhi nehi, phir kaha.." Daya thought while this driving his car….

Just then he see a man who slowly walking..

Daya(thought)- dress dek kar to Abhijeet hi lagta hai..

Daya stop his car near the man & go near the man..

Daya(confuse)- hey..hello..

Man(casually)- yes…

Daya(surprise)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(slowly)- kon Abhijeet..

Daya(surprise)- Abhijeet tumne sarab pia hai?

Abhijeet(shout)- shup up! Daya ka bacche..i will kill you …kill..he become faint..

Daya silently sit him in his car.. & go towards Abhijeet's house..

….

" wo.. actually raste mein akela chal raha tha sarab pi kar..to isiliye usse le aaya.. Purvi tum chalogi mere sath?" asked by Daya…

Purvi(low tone)- no sir..aap chale jaiye…

Daya nod..

Nomita ji(quickly)- Daya…ander aao na beta…

Daya(strict tone)- plz mujhe beta mat kahiye…main aata bhi nehi sirf boss… I mean sir ke liye…

Nomita ji(teary tone)- apna bhaiya ko sir bol raha hai?

Daya become silent..

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Daya..plz beta ekbar andar aa…

Daya stare her sometime & then quickly went from there….

Purvi(console tone)- mummy aap thik to hai na?

Nomita ji nod slowly…

…

 **Next Day**

Abhijeet walk up & become surprise to see the person who sitting near his bed..

Abhijeet(low tone)- tum?

Purvi(smile)- haa kyun? Gd morning..

Abhijeet(low tone)- main to ek heartless insaan hu..phir kyun aayi ho aise insaan ke pas?

Purvi(smile)- mera marzi..main kiske pas aau.. aapko kya?

Abhijeet become silent…

Purvi(smile)- vajse maine kaha gd morning…

Abhijeet(low tone)- mere liye to bad morning…

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi I am sorry… plz mujhe maff kar do..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya kaha..phirse kaho..

Purvi(smile)- ye hi ki I am sorry…

Abhijeet(smile)- its okk… vajse main to beach mein tha…yaha kaise?

Purvi(irriatate)- kaise? Really aap bhi sarab pite ho? Disgusting…

Abhijeet (low tone)- I am sorry..kal pata nehi..kyun..bas..

Purvi(smile)- wo to aacha hua Daya sir aapko ghar le aaye..aur mujhe yaha rehena para…

Abhijeet angrily look at her & went from there…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks Luv duo ND Purvi, Sheetala, Guest, Js, Daya Lover, abhiii,Khushi, Priya,** **rbbasodhiya ,Neha, Guest…for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	9. Chapter 9

Here the next part

 **Bureau**

All officers work silently in the bureau… Duo continusly work on his laptop... rest team looking them continusly & a sadess come in their face..

After some time Acp sir come & all wish him….

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya Abhijeet mere cabin mein aao…

Duo(together)- yes sir.. & look each other..

 **Acp sir's cabin**

Abhijeet(smile)- may I come in sir?

Acp sir(smile)- ha Abhijeet aao…aao Daya..

Duo come & sit on a chair..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet Daya tum logo ko abhi hq jana parega… DCP sir tum logo ko ek jaruri kaam ke liye bulaya hai..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- sorry sir..but main nehi jaa sakta… aap Sachin ko vej dijiye…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet ye main decide karunga ki kon jayega aur kon nehi… got it? I think you got it..

Abhijeet(low tone)- magar sir..

Acp sir(angry tone)- matlab aaj se mujhe smajna parega tum apna duty se zada apna rishty ko important de rahe ho… I am really disappointed Senior inspector Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry sir..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya tumhe bhi koi problem hai?

Daya(quickly)- no sir..not at all…

Acp sir(lightly smile)- that's better for you… now go..

Duo come out from the cabin & silently went from there…

Pankaj(confuse)- kya baat hai sir ye dono sir kaha geye?

Sachin(low tone)- sayed Acp sir ne kahi jane ke liye veja hai… tum apna kaam karo.. Acp sir ka mood thik nehi hai…

…..

 **Parking lot**

Duo silently go near Abhijeet's car..

Daya(low tone)- Abhi..wo mere car se chalte hai…

Abhijeet(low tone)- hmm..thik hai…

 **In Qualis**

Daya silently drive the car & Abhijeet also silently sit beside him..

Daya(low tone)- wo… Abhi..

Abhijeet stare him…

Daya(quickly)- sorry..sir..wo gari ka petrol sayed kaam hai..isiliye gari ko petrol pamp le jana parega..

Abhijeet(low tone)- its okk..sir mat kaho.. aur vajse bhi tumhare gari hai tum kahi bhi le jaa sakte ho….

Daya(smile)- thanks..

Abhijeet silently nod…

 **Head Quarter**

Duo talking with DCP sir on a important topic…

Sometime later

Dcp sir(smile)- are haa Daya ye paper lo..isme tumhara sign chahiye…vajse tum apna decision change to nehi kiya?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa decision?

Daya(quickly)- haa haa sir..maine decision nehi change kiya..dijiye main sign kar deta hu…. & he quickly sign the paper…

Abhijeet notice this but become silent..

….

" vajse ek baat puchu?" said by Abhijeet…

Daya(smile)- haa pucho..

Abhijeet(confuse)- wo konsa paper tha?

Daya(smile)- wo to kuch nehi hai yaar…chill…

Abhijeet(confuse)- sach me?

Daya(smile)- of course boss…

Abhijeet see him abackly & remember something …

 **Flashback**

" Daya ek baat bata hum log jaa kaha rahe hai?" asked by Abhijeet..

Daya(smile)- chup chap se baithe raho.. just wait & see…

Abhijeet(irritate)- tu mujhe kidnap to nehi kar raha hai na?

Daya start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- haha…vajse tu agar mujhe kidnap kiya bhi to kuch paisa nehi milega…

Daya(laughing)- haa haa pata hai …isiliye pehele hi tumhare atm card maine le liya hai..

Abhijeet(surprise)- what! Kab? abhi wapas kar..

Daya again start laughing…

Abhijeet(irriatate)- thik hai..thik hai.. baat nehi karunga jaa..

Daya(smile)- sorry boss….. ye dekho kaha aaye hai hum…

Abhijeet(surprise)- multiplex… tu film dekhega?

Daya smilely nod…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- paisa nehi hai mere pas…

Daya(smile)- don't worry boss maine online ticket liya hai..wo bhi tumhare atm card se payment karke & quickly ran away..

Abhijeet (irritate)- kya yaar…mera to din hi kharap hai..abbe gari to park kar..

Daya(shout)- tum park kar lo…

Flashback End

Daya(shaking him)- boss….

Abhijeet(come in present)- haa yaar..kya hua?

Daya(confuse)- kuch soch rahe the?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar wo.. but he stop soon..

Daya(soft tone)- tum thik to ho na?

Abhijeet silently nod…

Daya(sad tone)- magar gari thik nehi hai.. gari ka engine kharap ho geya hai..

Abhijeet(tense)- phir kya kare?

Daya(casually)- aas pas koi garage nehi hai…isiliye aaj gari thik hona to impossible hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaha samne ek hotel hai..to phir waha hi chalte hai.. kyun?

Daya nod..

….

" hello.."

"hi sir..can I help you?" smilely asked by a resopsonist..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa sure…actually hum logo ka gari kharap ho geya hai to isiliye humhe do rooms chahiye…

Lady(smile)- sorry sir..but bas ek hi room abhi khali hai..so ..

Daya(quckly)- no problem… give the door key..

Lady(smile)- of course sir…

…..

" sorry wo actually tumhare bina permission liye hi maine room le liya.." said by Daya…

Abhijeet(low tone)- its okk…aur koi rasta bhi nehi tha…

Daya(smile)- haa wo hi to… vajse main zara fresh hoke aata hu… & he quickly go towards washroom…

Abhijeet come in balcony & silently standing there…

" Abhi.. Abhi.." Daya shaking him lightly..

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa …

Daya(low tone)- you know tum bohot badal geye ho..i mean pehele main reserve reheta tha aur tum humesha bohot baat karte the…magar ab dekho kaise chup ho geye ho…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya..i am sorry..

Daya(confuse)- kya kaha?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am sorry…usdin maine bohot insult kiya tha tumhe bureau mein…

Daya(smile)- aacha hua ustime bureau mein koi nehi tha..

Abhijeet(low tone)- mujhe aise insult nehi karna chahiye tha… I am sorry…

Daya(smile)- its okk…vajse I am really sorry..maine itna din tumse ye sach chupaya..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- tum pehele se hi jante the kya?

Daya(low tone)- nehi… Kulu-manali mein mujhe pata chala tha.. agar pehele hi pata hota to main kabhi tumhare samne nehi aata..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- pata hai..kuch din se mr. Sunit Sheety mere ghar aata hai mummy se milne ke liye…

Daya(shock)- what! Dad …

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi bol rahi thi wo mummy ko pyaar karte hai isiliye uske pas aate hai.. phir larai kyu kiya…pata hai Daya bohot struggle karna para mujhe aur mummy ko..

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry but I promise dad aage se phir kabhi tumhare ghar nehi aayenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh really? that's really great.. per I think iska koi jarurat nehi hai…

Daya(angry tone)- jarurat hai..bohot jarurart hai..main nehi chahata dad tumhare mummy se milne jaye… main ye hone nehi dunga… never… I hate her.. I .. but he stop to see Abhijeet silently stare him…

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry Abhijeet..wo main…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- & I hate your dad… understand? You better understand…

Daya silently nod…

After some time

" Abhijeet..wo mujhe kuch kehena tha.."

Abhijeet(casually)- kya?

Daya(low tone)- dekho Abhijeet..i know you hate me.. Its okk… but hum dono kismat se ek hi jaga mein kaam karte hai..aur kuch dino se hum dono ne ek dusre ke sath jo beheviour kiya usse team ke baki logo per I think…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I understand Daya… you think right.. maine bhi notice kiya hai…aur isiliye sayed Acp sir bhi gussa hai… dekho Daya hum dono jab ek sath kaam karte hai aur dono hi team ka senior hai to hum dono ko aisa beheviour nehi karna chahiye…

Daya nod…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- isiliye maine socha hai hum dono as a friend kaam karege..jaise pehele karte the..magar usse zada nehi… aur haa rishtey ko leke koi bhi baat nehi karenge… I think you understand…

Daya(smile)- haa I can understand… so now friends?

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa thik hai.. & he go towards washroom…

Daya(smile & thought)- thank u Abhijeet… bas kuch din aur phir tumhare ye problem dhur ho jayega… don't worry….

…

" hello…kaha hai aap? Ghar mein mummy aapke liye paresan ho raha hai aur aap…kaisa beta hai aap?" asked by Purvi…

Abhijeet(smile)- I am sorry… wo actually hum logo ka car kharap ho geya hai..so main aur Daya ek hotel mein hai..kal subha bureau mein milte hai… & he cut the call…

Purvi(thought)- Daya sir aur Abhi sir ek sath..wow..

" mummy..mummy ..great news…" smilely said by Purvi…

Nomita ji(confuse)- baat kya hai?

Purvi tell her everything..

Nomita ji(happy)- ye to bohot hi aacha baat hai..magar wo dono ek sath kaise? Aur geye hi kaha the?

Purvi(smile)- Hq geye the…aacha hua jo gari kharap ho geya…

Nomita ji just smile…

….

 **Next Day**

" Daya.. Daya subah ho geya hai…" Abhijeet said him…

Daya don't say anything & continusly slepping..

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar…ye ladka bhi na.. (shout) Dayaaa…

Daya(sleepy tone)- are Abhi..bas 2 ghanta aur..

Abhijeet(surprise)- do ghanta aur… idiot..tu uthega yaa main wo formula use karu?

Daya quickly jump & sit on the bed…

Abhijeet start laughing…

Daya(irriatate)- dimag kharap hai kya mera jo phirse tumhe baache ko tang karne dunga…

Abhijeet(laughing)- baacha aur tu….hahaha…

Daya(smile)- haa haa baacha hi to hu main… dekho na tumhara chota bhai jo hu… & he understand what he say…

Daya(quickly)- wo..i am sorry Abhijeet.. main..

Abhijeet some second stare him & said(serious tone)- main gari mein wait karta hu… tum ready hoke aa jana… & went from the room….

…

 **Flashback**

" Daya..abbe uth jaa..ghumne aake kitna dher tak soo raha hai…" shout by Abhijeet…

Daya(sleppy tone)- to kya hua? Sone do..disturb mat karo…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- aaj hum sab sketing karne jane wale hai…main Sachin, Nikhil aur Frediex bhi taiyar hai… sirf tu mote ki tarah soo raha hai..

Daya(smile)- to jao sketing karke aao…best of luck…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u sir.. abhi dek tera kya haal karta hu.. & he go in washroom..

Sachin(confuse)- sir ye bucket aap yaha kyun leke aay?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas dekte jao Sachin… & he go near Daya & fall down the bucket which is ful by water…

Daya jump & sit on the floor…

Sachin & Nikhil start laughing…

Daya(shock)- what is this!

Abhijeet(smile)- mera formula … & start laughing…

…..

Daya(thought)- kitna aache the hum log us time…kaash ki ye sab kuch hum dono ko kabhi pata hi nehi chalta…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya soch rahe ho?

Daya(smile)- nothing….vajse gari thik hone me kuch der lagega…

Abhijeet(low tone)- I know…

Daya(smile)- mandir chale.. pass mein hi hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- tum mandir bhi jate ho?

Daya(smile)- haa kabhi kabhi…jab time milta hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- me too… job hi ho chalo…

…

 **Bureau**

" so kaisa raha kal ka din?" smilely asked by Purvi..

Abhijeet(casually)- thik thak ..kyun?

Purvi(smile)- nehi..kal pura ek din aap Daya sir ke sath hi the..isiliye pucha..

Abhijeet(smile)- tum aise kehe rahe ho ajise wo koi ladki hai.. kaise laga ka kya matlab hai? normal day tha…bas thora uncomfortable feel ho raha tha..

Purvi(smile)- apna bhai ke sath uncomfortable..really?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- Purvi..pplz..stop this..apna kaam karo..

Purvi(smile)- omg..itna gussa…okk as you wish… & she go in her desk..

 **Two Days later**

Abhijeet doing some work on his laptop….

Just then Daya's ph start ringing… but he not present in his desk…

So Abhijeet receive his call..

Abhijet(on call)- hello…

…..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- okk sir.. & cut the call..

Daya come near him & ask(confuse)- kiska ph tha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Dcp sir ka..

Daya(angry tone)- how dare you… tumhe receive karne ke liye kisne kaha?

All officers become shock & look at both of them..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry Daya…really sorry… bdw congrats…

Daya(confuse)- for what?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhara transfer ho geya hai…

Daya (low tone)- ohh thanks…

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir ne kaha Acp sir ko wo tumhara transfer letter de diya hai ... Chennai mein transfer hua hai tumhara….

Daya nod… & sit in his desk…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..wo..main..

Daya(casually)- kya baat hai ?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- tumhe transfer lene ka jarurat kya tha?

Daya(smile)- that's not your business… maine socha ki mujhe transfer chahaiye to bas…isiliye…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I know tumne kis wajah se ye decision liya hai..but I think iska jaruart nehi tha…

Daya(strict tone)- thanks for your suggestion…but ye mera final decision hai…main nehi chahata main uncomfortable feel karu bureau mein..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- matlab tumhe mere sath kaam karne mein problem hai..hai na?

Daya said nothing…..

Purvi (low tone)- Tasha tune bataya kyun nehi mujhe?

Tasha(low tone)- mujhe nehi pata tha itna jaldi unka transfer letter aa jayega…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh haa do din baad hai tumhara joining…

Daya(low tone)- thanks…

Pankaj(low tone)- sir..plz aap mat jaiye…

Frediex(teary tone)- Daya sir..aap aisa kyun kar rahe ho?

Daya(smile)- Freddi don't worry yaar..mainkabhi kabhi tum logo se milne aunga jarur…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya…jana jaruri hai?

Daya(serious tone)- haa ye hi hum dono ke liye better hai…

Daya(thought)- plz Abhi..ekbar..ekbar rok lo mujhe..plz Abhi… ekbar rok lo…

Abhijeet(smile)- right…hum dono… Daya you know… I don't like my brother…its ture… aur ye bhi sach hai ki main apna best friend ko bohot pyaar karta hu… so as a best friend plz yaar mat jao…

Daya stare him some moments & become silent…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Daya usdin hum dono ne promise kiya tha na hum dono humesha dost banke kaam karenge…phir… aaj tumhara dost banke hi bol raha hu…plz ruk jao yaar…is pura team ko tum jarurat ho, Acp sir ko jarurat hai.. hum sab ko jarurat hai…plz yaar aisa mat karo….

Daya(smile)- really?

Abhijeet nod…

Daya (Smile)- okk I will try to cancle it..& he try to hug Abhijeet.. but he stop him…

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- thanks.. & went from there…

Daya smile sadly & tears come in his eyes…

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya Lover, js, abhiii, Priya, urvi, Guest, Guest, riya, Jyoti,** **rbbasodhiya, mona, Guest… for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

Here the next part

 **Abhijeet's house**

 **11p.m.**

Abhijeet silently standing in balcony & thought something very deeply…

After some minutes he feel someone touch him.. he turn & found his mummy standing beside ..

Nomita ji(smile)- aise kya soch rahe hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- kuch nehi mummy….

Nomita ji(smile)- apna mummy se jhooth kahega?

Abhijeet(sadly smile)- aap bhi na mummy…you know bohot ajeb lag raha hai..

Nomita ji(smile)- ajeb to lage ga hi..apna bhai ke bareme soch rahe hai na?

Abhijeet(confuse)- aapko kaise pata?

Nomita ji(smile)- maa hu tere…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- you know mummy Daya bohot hurt hua hai… wo ab transfer lena chahata hai..maine usse roka bhi… magar mummy main na abhi usse apna dost manta hu..apna best friend …per usse zada nehi… per sayed usne mujse kuch zada hi expect kar liya hai.. main kya karu maa main apna dil ke larai aur nehi kar paa raha hu..kabhi kabhi lagta hai Daya ko gale laga lu..phir kabhi kabhi lagta hai usse bohot dhur chala jau..mummy bolo na main kya karu? Plz mummy tell me..

Nomita ji touch his face & said(soft tone)- Abhi…main smajti hu tere dil mein kya chal raha hai… Daya ek bohot hi aacha ladka hai..ye baat tu khud bhi janta hai..ab dek itna saalo se tere dil mein uske liye ek zeher vara hua hai..wo zeher jane mein kuch time to lagega hi..ho sakta hai Daya ke dil mein bhi aisa hi kuch chal raha hai…beta tu rok usse… Daya ko jane mat de..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- per mummy wo aapse nafrat karta hai…mummy main sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hu..magar koi aapko nafrat kare ye main kabhi bhi bardasht nehi kar sakta…

Nomita ji remove Abhijeet's tears & said(smile)- tub hi na pagal..wo to mujhe tere jaisa hi pyaar karta hai..bas itna saal main Daya se dhur tha isiliye uske dil mein thora gussa hai…main janti hu wo asal mein mujhe bohot pyaar karta hai..aur dekna ekdin wo khud aake apna is maa ko uske ghar le jayega…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- nehi..aap mujhe chorke kahi nehi jayengi…kahi nehi…

Nomita ji(soft tone)- Abhi..tu bhi to jayega na…wo to tera bhi ghar hai…us ghar ka bara beta hai tu… Sunit Sheety ka bara beta hai tu Abhijeet Sheety…

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi manta main unko …

Nomita ji(soft tone)- aisa mat bol Abhi..wo tere papa hai…dekha na tub hi Daya ke tarah hi apna papa ko nafrat karta hai…magar tu main baat man wo bohot aache insane hai… bohot pyaar karte hai tum se…

Abhijeet become silent & tears flows from his eyes…

Nomita ji silently stare him & remove his tears…

Abhijeet(low tone)- mummy mujhe koi nehi chahiye..sirf aap mujhe chorke mat jao..main nehi rehe sakta aapke bina..plz mummy…

Nomita ji hug him& said(teary tone)- ksine kaha main tujhe chorke jaa rahi hu..main kahi nehi jaa rahi tujhe chorke..…

…

 **Next Day**

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet & all officers work silently in bureau expect Daya who was absent..

Abhijeet silently go near Tasha's desk ….

Abhijeet(low tone)- hi Tasha..

Tasha(smile)- gd morning sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa gd morning…vajse wo tumhe pata hai Daya kaha hai? I mean kafi late hai wo..

Tasha(sad tone)- no sir..i don't know….

Abhijeet(tense tone)- uska ph switch off aa raha hai…

Tasha(low tone)- I know sir..but I have no idea where is he?

Abhijeet(smile)- its okk Tasha…

Abhijeet(thought)- kaha ho sakta hai ye..kahi koi musibaat mein to nehi?

He quickly go towards Acp sir's cabin

Abhijeet(low tone)- may I come in sir?

Acp sir nod & Abhijeet enter his cabin…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- sir aapko pata hai Daya kaha hai? I mean wo abhi tak aaya nehi…

Acp sir(serious tone)- tumhe usse kya? tum dono ko problem hai na ek sath kaam karne mein..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry sir..but wo to main bas..plz sir bataiye na…

Acp sir(serious tone)- wo sayed istime airport mein hoga… Chennai jaa raha hai.. tumhe to pata hai uska transfer ho chukka hai..

Abhijeet become shock…

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir mujhe ek informer se milna hai…main chalta hu sir..

Acp sir nod.. & satre him..

After his disappier Acp sir come out from his cabin…

Sachin(confuse)- sir kya sachme Daya sir transfer le liya?

Acp sir(smile)- tum logo ko lagta hai main aisa hone dunga?

Purvi(sad tone)- mujhe to lagta tha aap aisa hone nehi denge…magar Daya sir to chale geye na…

Acp sir(smile)- Purvi..wo koi transfer leke Chennai nehi geya hai…bas 5 din ke liye ek important kaam se geya hai..per ye baat usse khud hi nehi pata…

Frediex(confuse)- Daya sir khud hi ye baat nehi jante?

Acp sir smilely nod..

Pankaj(confuse)- magar sir aapne phir ye baat Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko bataya kyun nehi?

Acp sir(smile)- main chahata hu wo dono apna problems jaldi slove kar le..isiliye ab smajhe?

All smiley nod…

….

 **Airport**

Daya sitting in waiting room & see a photo album…

Daya(thought)- Abhi..bohot yaad aayega yaar tumhara..isiliye ye album le liya hai..isme wo sare photos hai jisme hum dono sath mein the aur bohot maza kar rahe the… kabhi socha nehi tha aisa bhi di aayega… ab tumhe aur koi problem nehi hoga Abhi…I know tum aaj bhi mujhe aapna best friend mante ho..magar mere pass koi aur option hi nehi hai.. I really miss you boss… & tears come in his eyes…

Just then he hear a shout" Dayaaaa…"

Daya quickly come out from the waiting room & see Abhijeet searching him continusly here & there…

Daya become nervous & quickly went from there…

…

 **Beach**

" Abhijeet sir..Abhijeet sir…" someone shake him continusly…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo chala geya…chala geya wo…main nehi rok saka usse…nehi dhoond paya usse… nehi dhoond paya Purvi…

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhijeet sir..sambhaliye aapne aap ko…aap dekna wo jarur wapas aayenge…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi aayega wapas wo..main janta hu usse… phir kabhi mil nehi paunga main usse.. kabhi nehi… kyun chala geya wo Purvi?

Purvi (soft tone)- mera dil kehe raha hai Daya sir jarur waps aayenge….aap dek lena… vajse aap yaha per aisehe baithiye mat..uthiye..uthiye aur mere sath chaliye…

Abhijeet(irriatate)- plz Purvi mujhe akela chor do.. mujhe kisi ka zarurat nehi hai…

Purvi(Soft tone)- magar mujhe jarurat hai aapka… I need you sir…

Abhijeet look in her eyes & they share a cute eye-lock…

Purvi(soft tone)- aisa kabhi mat sochna ki aapka koi enhi hai..main humesha rahungi aapke sath…humesha … & she softly kiss on his lips…

Abhijeet drag her very close & start kissing pasinately….

Tumhi Dekho Na Yeh Kya Ho Gaya  
Tumhara Hoon Main Aur Tum Meri  
Main Hairaan Hoon Tumhen Kya Kahu  
Ke Din Mein Hui Kaisi Chaandani  
Jaagi Jaagi Si Hai Phir Bhi Khwaabon Mein Hai  
Khoyi Khoyi Zindagi  
Tumhi Dekho Na Yeh Kya Ho Gaya  
Tumhara Hoon Main Aur Tum Meri

After 10 minutes they broke their first kiss & hug each other with smile…

Main Toh Anjaan Thi Yun Bhi Hoga Kabhi  
Pyar Barsega Yun Toot Ke  
Sach Yeh Ikraar Hai Sach Yahi Pyar Hai  
Baaki Bandhan Hai Sab Jhuth Ke  
Meri Saanson Mein Hai Ghul Rahi Pyar Ki  
Dheemi Dheemi Raagini  
Tumhi Dekho Na Yeh Kya Ho Gaya  
Tumhara Hoon Main Aur Tum Meri  
Main Hairaan Hoon Tumhen Kya Kahu  
Ke Din Mein Hui Kaisi Chaandani  
Jaagi Jaagi Si Hai Phir Bhi Khwaabon Mein Hai  
Khoyi Khoyi Zindagi

Tumhara Hoon Main Aur Tum Meri  
Yeh Din Mein Hui Kaisi Chaandani

…

" sir..mujhe kuch jaana hai aapse?" angrily said by someone…

Acp sir(smile)- haa Daya..bolo kya jaana hai… aur itna gusse mein kyun ho tum?

Daya(angry tone)- sir maine transfer chaha tha aapse..magar aapne ye kya kiya? Sirf 5 days ek liye ek kaam se mujhe yaha Chennai vej diya..aur wo bhi koi important kaam nehi…bas thora file working..what is this sir?

Acp sir(Smile)- tumhe kya lagta hai Daya..main mera bahadur sher ko aise hi jane dunga…ab suno mujhe pata hai ye mamuli kaam karne mein tumhe zada se zada 2 din lagega..to isiliye bol raha hu chup chap aache baache ka tarah do din baad Mumbai aa jana…aur phir bureau join karna..agar aisa nehi hua to tumhe pata hai na kya hoga?

Daya(irritate)- haa sir..i know..magar sir ye thik nehi hai.. aapne mere sath chitting kiya…

Acp sir start aughing…

Daya (irritate)- sir aap has rahe ho?

Acp sir(laughing)- pata hai Daya tumhare bhai yaha kaisa din gujar raha hai? ghar bhi nehi jaa raha..khana to dhur ki baat hai.. wo to Purvi hai isiliye thora sa khaya…maine kaha tha tumhe aisa kadam mat uthao..he really miss you..

Daya become speechless & some tears come in his eyes..

Daya(teary tone)- sir kya aap Abhi ko ph denge? Actually main usse baat karna chahata hu..

Acp sir(Smile)- really?

Daya(low tone)- haa sir..i do…

Acp sir smilely go near Abhijeet…

Acp sir(smile)- Abhi.. ye lo ph..baat karo..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kis se sir?

Acp sir said nothing & he leave his ph on Abhijeet's hand hand & go in his cabin..

Abhijeet(on call)- hello…

Daya(low tone)- Abhi…

Abhijeet become silent & Daya also…

Daya(teary tone)- baat nehi karoge?

Abhijeet(low tone)- tune aaj sabit hi kar diya na ki tere zindegi mein mera koi jaga nehi hai… mana kiya tha na..phir bhi chla geya….to ph kyun kiya bol?

Daya(teary tone)- tum kuch khaa kyun nehi rahe ho?

Abhijeet(try to act normal)- kisne kaha? Main kyun nehi kahunga..khana to kab hi kar liya hai..aaj wo Purvi ke sath candle light dinner mein geya tha…to waha hi khana khaa liya…

Daya(smile)- boss tum jhooth bhi nehi bol pate… candle light dinner to tab karoge jab bureau se bahar jaoge… abhi raat ke 12 baja hai aur tum bureau mein baith ke jarur candel light dinner nehi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet become silent…

Daya(teary smile)- Abhi… aisa mat karo..ghar jao.. nehi to tabiyat kahrap ho jayega..

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- tujhe usse kya? who are you? Agar tu mujhe apna dost manta to aise mujhe chorke nehi jata… ab kyun bol raha hai ye sab…aur vajse main kya karu yaa nehi wo main decide karunga..

Daya(smile)- haa jarur..chalo thik hai.. bye…

Abhijeet(quickly)- Daya..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo..tu kab aayega yaar.. I miss you man…

Daya(smile lightly)- pata nehi…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo..3 din baad mera sagai hai..tujhe yaad hai na?

Daya(smile)- haa congrats…

Abhijeet(low tone)- tu aayega na? agar tu aaya na to main sagai hi nehi karunga…

Daya(smile)- aisa mat karo.. Purvi bohot pyaari ladki hai…

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- tu pehele bata tu aayega na?(soft tone) plz Daya…ekbar ke liye hi sahi..magar main tujhe milna chahata hu… Daya main manta hu main ek bohot hi bura insaan hu… magar mera qakin kar main tujhe nafrat nehi karta… tu aaj bhi mera best friend hai.. daya plz yaar kuch bol na..

Daya(teary tone)- bohot der ho geya hai Abhi…tum ghar jao… maa tumhare liye… I mean aunty intezar kar rahe hai tumhara…

Abhijeet(smile)- sach hi kaha tha maa hi to hai wo tera…

Daya(low tone)- Abhi agar ye sach man liya to kuch aur bhi manna parega…jo sayed hum dono ke liye possible nehi hai… jo bhi ho bye..take care & he cut the call…

Abhijeet(quickly)- Daya..Daya.. ..teras come in his eyes…

…..

 **Three Days later**

 **Abhijeet's house**

Abhijeet wear a blue sherwani & silently sitting on a bed…

Nomita ji come near him with smile…

Nomita ji(smile)- are bah bohot dashing lag raha hai aaj beta…

Abhijeet smile lightly…

Nomita ji(confuse)- kya hua Abhi…aaj tera sagai hai aur tu aise chup chap kyun hai? larai hua hai kya Purvi ke sath?

Abhijeeet(low tone)- nehi mummy…wo bas Daya ka yaad aa raha hai…

Just then they hear a voice " aa sakta hu?"

Nomita ji(surprise)- tum?

Sunit ji come near them who wearing a white & black combo sherwani…

Sunit ji(smile)- wo aaj Abhi ka sagai hai to…

Abhijeet(low tone)- to?

Sunit ji(smile)- to bas bete ka sagai mein jaunga isiliye socha tum logo ke sath hi chalu…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kyun jane diya Daya ko…batiye?

Sunit ji(low tone)- Abhi…maine usse bohot rokne ka try kiya magar…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- magar kya? nehi suna aapke baat? Hota kon hai wo itna gussa karne wala? Koi farak nehi parta hai uska…

Nomita ji(try to haldle him)- Abhi..Abhi beta… aaj tera sagai hai..aaj aisa gussa mat kar.. chal hum log late ho rahe hai…

Sunit ji(smile)- haa Abhi..chalo…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo…I am sorry maine aap pe gussa kiya.. & silently come out from the house… & become stuuned…

Man(lightly smile)- hi..

Abhijeet quickly hug him tightly & tears come in his eyes..

Nomita ji & Sunit ji come out from the house & Nomita ji also shock..

Sunit ji(smile)- wo aaj hi wapas aaya hai..Acp sir usse ek chota sa kaam ke liye Chennai veja tha..

Duo separate from the hug …

Daya(smile)- sorry wo wapas aa geya..

Abhijeet(smile)- phir nehi jayega na?

Daya (low tone)- nehi…

Nomita ji come near him & hug him…& start crying…

Daya(soft tone)- maa… maa plz..

Nomita ji(surprise)- kya kaha?

Daya(soft tone)- maa… I am sorry maine bohot bura beheviour kiya aapke sath..plz mujhe maaf kar do maa…

Nomita ji again hug him tightly …

Nomita ji(teary tone)- koi bhi maa apna bete se naraz nehi rehe sakta… beta mujhe maaf kar dena..itna saal main tujse dhur raha…

Daya smilely remove her tears …

Abhijeet look at Sunit ji & smile lightly..

Sunit ji(smile)- tub hi naraz hai mujse?

Abhijeet said no & hug him..

Daya(smile)- so boss ab chale ..nehi to mera hone wala bhabhi gussa ho jayege…

All smile & go towards Purvi's house

…

 **Purvi's house**

All offiecers persent in her house & also many relative come in her house…

Purvi come near Abhijeet who wearing red lehenga & looking like a princess with Tasha…

Daya who stand beside Abhijeet said(low tone)- are boss…aise mat dekho Purvi ko.. nehi to kuch seconds baad apna naam hi bhool jaoge…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar…

Nomita ji(smile)- Abhi..Purvi ko ring pehena do…

Abhijeet look at Purvi & both smile… & exchange their rings… all start clapping…

Suddenly lights went off… & all hear a voice..

Maahi Ve Maahi Ve  
That's The Way Maahi Ve  
Tere Maathe Jhumar Damke  
Tere Kanno Baali Chamke Hai Re  
Maahi Ve  
Tere Haatho Kangana Khanke  
Tere Pairo Payal Chanke Hai Re  
Maahi Ve  
Naino Se Bole Rabba Rabba  
Mann Mein Dole Rabba Rabba  
Amrit Ghole Rabba Rabba  
Tu Soniye

( Jind Maahi Ve Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve  
Everybody Sing Soni Soni Aaja Mahi Ve )…

All smile to see Daya start dancing… all start clapping… Daya quickly drag Abhijeet…

Abhjeet (pointing towards Purvi)- O Tere Aankhen Kali Kali  
Tera Gora Gora Mukhdha, Hai Re  
Maahi Ve  
Teri Rangat Jaise Sona  
Tu Chaand Ka Jaise Tukda Hai Re  
Maahi Ve  
Tere Gaal Gulabi Rabba Rabba  
Chaal Sharabi Rabba Rabba  
Dil Ki Kharabi Rabba Rabba  
Tu Soniye

Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …

Tasha- Barse Rangini Kaliyan Hai Mehki Bhini Bhini  
Baje Mann Mein Halke Halke Shehnai Re  
Jitne Hai Taare Aanchal Mein Aa Gaye Sare  
Dil Ne Jaise Hi Li Angdayee Re  
Tu Jo Aayee Sajhke Mehndi Rachke  
Chal Bachke Oh Soniye  
Dil Kitno Ka Khaye Dhajke Oh Soniye  
Duo & Tasha(together)-Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …

All start dancing-Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve …

Tere Maathe … Tu Soniye  
Jind Maahi Ve, Jind Maahi Ve … Aaja Mahi Ve ….

Suddenly Daya feel some pain in his head & his vision slowly become blank.. & he become faint & fell down on the floor…

Abhijeet & others come near him & shout- Dayaaaaa….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya Lover, js, Guest, Priya, Guest,** **mystical A, rbbasodhiya, Riyabbasodhiya,** **sheetalbasodhiya** **…. For your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

Here the next chapter

 **City Hospital**

All officers present there with tension mood… Abhijeet standing like a suatue near the operation door… Acp sir & Salukhe sir sit in a bench…

After half an hour doctor come from the operation therature…

Abhijeet come near him & said(tense tone)- doctor Daya thik hai na?

Doctor become silent..

Acp sir(tense tone)- kya hua doctor bataiye na wo thik hai na?

Doctor(serious tone)- actually Acp sir..baat aisa hai ki Mr. Daya ko brain tumor hua hai… 2nd stage mein hai…

All become extremely shock & tears come in their eyes…

Abhijeet(disbelief tone)- aisa nehi ho sakta…aisa nehi ho sakta…aap to doctor ho..to plz kuch kariye na…plz doctor… Daya thik to ho jayega na?

Doctor(serious tone)- dekhiye sambhaliye aapne aap ko.. abhi kuch nehi kar sakte…kyunki agar operation kare to unka death bhi ho sakta hai..isiliye hum koi risk lena nehi chahate..

Abhijeet become shock & soon he fall down in the floor…

….

" Abhijeet… Abhi sir…" someone calling him…

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & see Purvi & Sachin stand near him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya… Daya kaha hai?

Purvi(smile)- don't worry wo aaram kar rahe hai… Daya sir dusra cabin mein hai..

Abhijeet quickly sit on his bed & said(serious tone)- mujhe jana hai uske pass…

Sachin(try to stop him)- magar sir..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- maine kaha na mujhe jana hai..Purvi konsa cabin mein Daya hai?

…..

 **Daya's cabin**

Abhijeet enter in his cabin & see Daya sleeping peacefully on the bed..

Abhijeet sit near his bed & tears continusly flows from his eyes…

Abhijeet (low tone)- Daya..tujhe kuch nehi hoga..main kuch nehi hone dunga… Daya tera bhaiya tujhe wada karta hai jab tak tere bhaiya zinda hai tab tak wo tujhe kuch nehi hone dega… & he softly kiss on his forcehead & went from there…

Just then his ph start ringing..

Abhijeet(on call)- hello..

Nomita ji(tense)- Abhi..Abhi kabse ph kar raha hu Daya kaisa hai beta? Wo thik to hai na?

Abhijeet become silent & tears again come in his eyes..

Nomita ji(confuse)- kya hua tu chup kyun hai? hello hello Abhi…

Abhijet(teary tone)- haa mummy wo thik hai..

Nomita ji(confuse)- tu roo raha hai?

Abhijeet(try to act normal)- nehi to…wo bas aisehi…main aapse baad mein baat karta hu.. & he quickly cut the call & start sobbing…

Just then he hear a voice" mummy ne call kiya tha?"

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa… vajse Purvi maine unko kuch nehi bataya…magar I don't know kab tak unse chupake rakunga…

Purvi(console tone)- don't worry main hu na…main mummy ko sambhalunga… aap bas khud ko thik rakiye… plz Abhi sir abhi bhi ummed hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I know…I know ummed hai..per pata nehi ek anjana sa darr lag raha hai.. Purvis ach batao na wo thik to ho jayega na?

Purvi(console tone)- of course sir… Daya sir ko kuch ho hi nehi sakta…aap unko itna pyaar karte hai..to unko kuch kaise ho sakta hai… don't worry sir wo bohot bare fighter hai..

Abhijeet(low tone)- I know he is a great fighter… but darr lagta hai …. Agar usse kuch ho geya na to main jee nehi paunga Purvi… wo mera chota bhai hai…uske moo se ekbar main bhaiya sunna chahata hu… Purvi main apna chota bhai ko khona nehi chahata… & tears again flows from his eyes….

Purvi carefully remove his tears & said(soft tone)- don't cry sir…plz agar aap aisa karenge to mummy papa ko kon sambhale ga? Aur to aur Tasha ko bhi to himmat dena hai na? phir..aisa kaise hoga? Plz sir aap himmat mat hariye…

Abhijeet quickly hug her & burst out…

Abhijeet(crying)- nehi sambhal paa raha Purvi..nehi sambhal sakta aapne aap ko..kitna kuch kaha hai maine usko…wo itna hurt hua ki usne transfer lena ka fasla le liya…kitna pyaar karta thaw o mujhe magar maine kya kiya…usse bohot hurt kiya aur sirf aur sirf nafrat kiya… main aapne aap ko maff nehi kar sakta Purvi… Daya ke bina main nehi rehe sakta….. (hopefully)- Purvi..doctor se baat karte hai na…wo jarur kuch na kuch kar sakte hai..hai na?

Purvi(teary tone)- Acp sir aur Salukhe sir baat kar rahe hai magar…

Abhijeet(shout)- magar kya? kya problem hai?

Acp sir & Salukhe sir come near Abhijeet…

Acp sir(console tone)- Abhijeet..tum shant ho jao..dekho koi na koi rasta to jarur hoga…

Salukhe sir(console tone)- haa Abhijeet…phirhal to Daya ko pata chalne nehi dena chahiye….isiliye jab usko hosh aaye to uske sath normal beheviour karna ..okk?

Abhijeet silently nod his head….

….

 **Daya's cabin**

Daya slowly open his eyes… & see all officers present in the room…

Acp sir(smile)- kaise ho Daya?

Daya(low tone)- thik hu sir…

Salukhe sir(smile)- don't worry wo actually thora bp high ho geya tha isiliye tum faint ho geye the..

Daya(low tone)- Abhi kaha hai?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- haa yaar main yaha hu…

Daya(smile)- sorry boss tumhara sagai ka programme kharap kar diya…

Abhijeet(fake smile)- Daya..faltu baate mat kar…tujse zada important aur koi chiz nehi hai mere pass…

Daya(smile)- bhabi bhi nehi?

Purvi blush & Abhijeet smile lightly..

All officers also smile ….

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar wo sab chor…doctor ne kaha hai tu bohot jald thik ho jayega…phir tujhe bohot kaam karna hai …pata hai mera shaddi samne hai?

Daya(low tone)- magar sayed tumhare shaadi tak main nehi rehe paunga…

Some tears come in Abhijeet's eyes… but he somehow manege it….

Acp sir(smile)- Daya ye sab kya hai? maine kaha hai na tum chup chap bureau join karoge…

Daya(sadly smile)- kya sir aap bhi…agar zinda rahunga to phir join karunga na Cid..

Acp sir become silent & tears come in his eyes…

Frediex(teary tone)- Daya sir aap ko kuch nehi hoga…

Daya(smile)- Freedi ab bohot late ho chukka hai…

Abhijeet(try to act normal)- tub hi na yaar kaise baate kar raha hai..kya hoga tujhe? Faltu baate band kar… tujhe kal hi discharge kar denge doctor…tujhe kuch nehi hua hai yaar…

Daya(sadly smile)- Abhijeet yaar tum jhoot bhi thik tarike se bol nehi pate… kyun jhoot bol rahe ho boss…?

This time Abhijeet become failed & tears start flows from his eyes…

Daya(teary tone)- Acp sir Abhi ko kahiye na mat roone ke liye…wo bilkul aacha nehi lagta roote hue…

Acp sir said nothing … he cares Daya's hair & tears also flows from his eyes…

Daya(teary tone)- sir plz aap log aise roo mat…main to abhi bhi zinda hu na..phir aise kyun roo rahe ho aap log?

Abhijeet(shout)- Dayaaaaa…shut up! Just shut up! Mazak lagta hai tujhe ye sab? Aaj ke baad agar tune aisa kuch kaha na to main kabhi bhi tujse baat nehi karunga….kabhi nehi…

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry Abhi..bas aisa kabhi mat karna…nehi to main jee nehi paunga…

Abhijeet immediately hug him & Daya also hug him tightly…..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kabhi nehi karunga yaar..kabhi nhei karunga..promise…kuch nehi hoga tujhe…main hu na…tera bhaiya hai na… tujhe tera bhaiya kuch nehi hone dega…..

Daya(shock)- kya kaha?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- main tera bhaiya aur tu mera chota sa nanna sa bhai… Daya ekbar bhaiya bol….

Daya (teary tone)- tum mujse nafrat nehi karte?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi yaar..never… main humesha tujhe pyaar kiya hai..humesha tujhe apna bhai mana hai… bas kabhi bol nehi saka…

Daya(steary tone)- thanks bhaiya…

Abhijeet smile & again hug him…

All officers smile to see their seniors bonding & silently remove their tears…..

…..

 **Abhijeet's house**

"bata mujhe Abhi Daya ko kya hua hai?" asked by Nomita ji…

Abhijeet become silent..

Sunit ji(confuse)- beta tum chup kyun ho? Tumhe pata hai hum dono kitna tense hai..kitna fikar ho raha hai hum logo ko…

Purvi(try to handle it)- wo actually mummy papa..wo kya hai na Daya sir ka thora ….

Nomita ji(quickly with angry tone)- bas…aur nehi… Purvi tu bhi…tub hi apna mummy se jhoot kahega? Sach batao tum dono kya hua hai mere bete ko?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kya batao? Kya batao mummy? Mummy main bol nehi sakta…mujhe plz thora akela rehene dijiye… & he went from there…

Sunit ji(try to stop him)- Abhijeet… Abhi beta…

Purvi(low tone)- papa..mummy wo Daya sir ko brain tumor hai… 2nd stage mein… doctor ne kaha hai abhi kuch bol nehi sakte… opration karne mein bhi risk hai bohot…

Nomita ji become speechless & fall down.. just then Sunit ji save her…

Sunit ji(teary tone)- ye kya bol rahi ho beti?

Purvi(low tone)- haa papa…ye sach hai…kal Daya sir ko discharge kar denge … kuch din unka ghar mein rehene ke liye doctor ne kaha hai…

Nomita ji start crying loudly…

Sunit ji(console her)- Nomita plz…aise mat roo…dekho kal humhare Daya wapas aa raha hai…uske samne agar tumne aisa rooya to kya betega uske upar se? Nomita plz apne aap ko sambhalo.. Purvi beti tum zara Abhijeet ke pass jao..is time uska akela rehena thik nehi hai…

Purvi nod & go towards Abhijeet's room..

…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **I am little busy…so I update it soemdays later….**

 **Thank u Daya Lover, Shetala,** **rbbasodhiya, Guest, Guest, Abi, abhiii, Priya, Sacchi, mystical, Guest, Riyabassodhiya..for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next part

 **Abhijeet's house**

Sunit ji & Nomita ji sleeping peacefully on their bed…. Suddenly Sunit ji hear a sound… He come on terrace & found Abhijeet silently standing there…

Sunit ji(smile)- Abhi…beta..

Abhijeet turn & Sunit ji see his face covered with full of tears…

Sunit ji(soft tone)- beta abhi tak Daya ke bareme soch raha hai? Agar tu aisa karega to tere mummy ko kon sambhale ga?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- papa..kya koi rasta nehi hai Daya ko bacha ne ka…. Daya kal ghar aayega..magar main kaise uske samne jarunga..jab bhi uske samne jarunga tabhi ek ajeb sa darr lagta hai… papa..sorry wo..

Sunit ji(smile)- apna papa ko papa bolne mein irritate feel ho raha hai?

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- sorry..papa…I am really sorry..aaj tak humesha maine aapko nafrat kiya..magar ab darr lagta hai…papa ab wada kijiye aap kabhi bhi mujhe aur mummy ko chor ke dobara chale to nehi jarenge?

Sunit ji come near him & hug him…

Sunit ji(smile)- kabhi nehi beta…tum jante nehi main tumhe kitna miss kiya…har din har raat tum logo ke bareme socha…. I really miss you beta.. I luv you very much..

Abhijeet(smile)- I luv you too papa…

…

 **Next day**

 **City Hospital**

" hello Daya sir..gd morning.." happily said by Purvi...

Daya(smile)- gd morning Purvi…

Purvi(happy)- sir you know kon aaya hai apka breakfast leke?

Daya(smile)- kon bhaiya?

Tasha come near him & said(smile)- nehi main..

Daya(smile)- are Tasha…magar kis sab ka kya jarurat tha?

Just then Abhijeet enter in the cabin & said(smile) jarurrat tha…

Daya(Smile)- gd morning bhaiya..

Abhijeet(smile)- very gd morning my jaan.. vajse tu khana khaa le main zara doctor se milke aata hu.. & he give signal to Purvi by his eye movement..

Purvi(quickly)- haa haa bilkul main bhi chalti hu aapke sath sir.. & she also went from there..

Daya silently complete his breakfast..

Tasha(soft tone)- Daya sir..

Daya(smile)- haa..

Tasha(smile)- sir mujhe kuch kehena tha aapko..

Daya(Smile)- haa kaho na..

Tasha(soft tone)- sir…jab se main cid join kiya tab se aaj tak maine humesha bas ek insaan ko hi aapna sabse aacha dost mana hai.. apna karibi mana hai…aur wo aap hai sir.. sir pata nehi magar kaise mujhe …mujhe kuch hone laga..pehele smaj mein nehi aata tha ye sab kya hai..but now I understand what is this.. I really luv you sir….i luv you very much …

Daya become silent & abackly stare her..

Tasha(soft tone)- sir plz kuch to kahiye…

Daya(sof tone)- Tasha tumhe pata hai na mujhe brain tumor hai.. mere pass zada din baccha nehi hai..to phir aisa Mazak kyun kar rahi ho mere sath?

Tasha(soft tone)- sir ye Mazak nehi hai..i really luv you..i know aapko kya hua hai..but aisa mat kahiye aapke pass zada din nehi hai… sir main aapko dil se pyaar kiya hai… main koi Mazak nehi kar raha hu sir..

Daya(Angry tone)- but I don't luv you…Tasha tum plz apna zindegi barbaat mat karo..tum ek bohot aachi ladki ho..tum mujse bhi zada kisi ko apna life mein paa sakti ho..

Tasha(smile)- I know… but I only luv you.. sir I know you also luv me..

Daya become silent… & tears come in his eyes..

…

 **Doctor's cabin**

Abhijeet discuss something with doctor Roy..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- dekhiye doctor I don't want to listen any excuse… sir I want Daya..wo bhi bilkul fit & fine.. aapko koi na koi to rasta nikal na hi parega…

Doctor Roy(Serious tone)- mr. Abhijeet..i know aap kis halat mein hai is waqt..magar believe me sirf ek hi rasta hai aur wo hai unka opration.. jisme opration successful hone ka sirf 40% chance hai… so its very risky…

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- I know.. I know everything doctor..kya koi aur rasta nehi ho sakta… doctor aap sara sochiye na?

Doctor Roy(Serious tone)- mr. Abhijeet aapka bhai ka brain tumor 2nd stage mein..agar 1st stage hota to ek aur rasta tha..but its too late….

Abhijeet(angry tone)- so aap kehena kya chahate hai main apna bhai ka maut ka din gunna suru kardu? Are you mad? Main uska bhaiya hu… Daya mera bhai hai… khoon ka rishta hai wo mera…main apna bhai ko mujse alag hone nehi dunga..at any cost… & he angrily went from there…

…

 **Daya's cabin**

Daya(Angry tone)- nehi Tasha..nehi aisa main nehi kar sakta…main sab kuch jante hue bhi tumhe maut ke samne nehi khara kar sakta.. dekho Tasha plz bachpana mat karo…

Tasha(sad smile)- I know sir aap mujse bohot pyaar karte hai..isiliye aisa kehe rahe ho..thik hai..agar ye hi aap chahate ho to thik hai…main aapse bohot dhur jaa rahi hu..but main aapke liye waha inteezar karungi..bye sir.. & she went from there…

Daya stand there like a statue… & some minutes later he understand what actually Tasha said to him.. he quickly come out from the cabin & run away…

…..

Abhijeet angrily come near Daya's cabin..jsut then he see Daya run like a mad..

Abhijeet(Shout)- Dayaaaa… Daya… & he also chase him…

….

 **Terrace**

Daya quickly come in the terrace & madly search Tasha…

Daya(shout)- Tasha…Tashaaaaa…

Abhijeet also come there…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya hua yaar…kya baat hai? Tu thik to hai na?

Daya(teary tone)- Abhi…bhaiya..wo Tasha..Tasha sayed suicide karne wali hai..usse bachana parega… & he again start calling her…

After some seconds duo see Tasha standing in one side of the terrace & see the sky..

Daya quickly come near her & said(angry tone)- are you mad? Idiot aisa koi karta hai… Tasha..plz aisa kabhi mat karna… agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota?

Tasha(smile)- kyun? Aap to mujhe pyaar karte hi nehi..

Daya(teary tone)- I luv you.. I luv you very much & hug her tightly… Tasha also hug him tightly with smile..

Daya(teary tone)- Tasha plz aisa kabhi bhi mat karna… I really luv you a lot..

Tasha(Smile)- I know sir.. sir main bas aapse sach sunna chahata tha..isiliye… I am sorry sir…

Daya again hug her tightly..

Abhijeet smilely see his brother happiness…

Purvi(Smile)- kitne khush hai na Daya sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa Purvi..main uska ye muskaan humesha dekna chahata hu… main usse humesha khush dekna chahata hu Purvi..

Purvi (sad tone)- magar sir…kya sach mein kuch nehi ho sakta?

Abhijeet(confident tone)- ho sakta hai Purvi..main karke dikha dunga… Daya bilkul thik ho jayega… bilkul thik thak..

Purvi(hopefully)- wo kaise sir?

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- bas ekbar uske sath baat ho jay…

…

" hello..who speking?" said by a young handsome man who come out from the Mumbai airport…

" Ariyan?" someone asked..

Man(on call)- yes… I am Ariyan Vaidya(who's real name Kingsuk Vaidya , actor) speaking..

Someone(smile)- hi yaar..main Abhijeet bol raha hu..

Ariyan(smile broadly)- Abhi… bro…whats up ? kaisa hai tu?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas thik hu yaar.. yaar maine Shivay se suna tu Mumbai aaya hai so maine socha tujse mil lu…

Ariyan(smile)- great…to bata kab milna chahata hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- aaj saam ko.. Juhu Coffiee Shop mein…

Ariyan(smile)- that's great.. main uska samne hi hotel mein rahunga..so 5 baje milte hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk bro… & cut the call..

Purvi(confuse)- ye kon hai sir?

Abhijeet(Smile)- mera college friend.. aaj usse milna hoga..sirf wo hi kuch kar sakta hai…

Purvi(confuse)- wo kaise? Wo koi doctor hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa… Dr. Ariyan Vaidya from London..

…

" boss…. Wo actually ajeb lag raha hai … aaj to kitna khush hona chahiye na? main mummy papa se mil raha hu..magar kyun pata nehi ek ajeb feel ho raha hai.." sadly said by Daya…

Abhijeet who drive his car… (Smile)- are yaar chote miaa..dont worry… bas wo sab kuch bhool jaaa…tujhe pata hai mummy ne aaj tere liye alu ke parate bana rahe hai… so apna ye sad face chorke ek smile de …

Daya smile cutely…

Daya(smile)- tum bhi na boss…vajse bhaiya main ye boss bolna chorne wala nehi hu..okk?

Abhijeet(Smile)- tujhe jsi nam se bulana hai us naam se hi bula….

Daya(smile)- you know boss kabhi socha nehi tha kabhi apna bhaiya ke sath ek hi car mein golpe karte karte kahi jarunga… thanks bhaiya for everything..

ABhijeet(fake angry)- apna bhaiya ko thank u bol raha hai.. kaan(ears) pakar..

Daya quickly catch his ears & Abhijeet start laughing loudly…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Daya Lover, Guest, Abhi-Ya fan, Guest, Guest,** **Sifa, Priya, Sacchi, Guest, Sheetala,** **rbbasodhiya, Sheetala bassodhiya..for yours reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Thank u so much guys for your supports… keep Supporting me…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	13. Chapter 13

Here the next part

 **Juhu Coffiee Shop**

" kaisa hai yaar…kitna din baad mil rahe hai hum.." happily said by Ariyan..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar… 10 saal baad…actually mujhe kuch help chahiye…aur main bohot ummed leke hi ujse milne aaya hu..

Ariyan(irritate)- kya yaar…apna best buddy se help aise chaha raha hai? yaar tumhare liye kuch bhi.. tum bas bolo kya karna hai…ek minute kahi koi ladki ka chakkar to nehi..?

Abhijeet(laughing)- haha..nehi yaaar.. mera to kuch din baad shaddi hai… actuaaly baat kuch aur hai…

Ariyan(shout)- whatttt! Shaddi kar raha hai aur mujhe nehi bataya? Kon hai wo ladki yaarrr?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar uska naam Purvi hai…main baad mein tujhe sab batunga….pehele yaar tu mera baat sun…

Ariyan nod..

Abhijeet tell him everything about Daya's condition…

Ariyan(serious tone)- Abhijeet…tum jo kehe rahe ho iska matlab uska brai tumor 2 nd stage mein hai… pehele mujhe us doctor se baat karna parega jo Daya ka checkup kar rahe hai… so main unse milna chahata hu…

Abhijeet(hopefully)- why not…chal aaj saam ko hi main tujhe leke chalta hu..magar yaar Daya thik to ho jayega na?

Ariyan(console tone)- don't worry I will try my best.. ab thora saant ho jaa… aur haa chal ab…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaha?

Ariyan(smile)- bhabi se milne…

…..

 **Abhijeet's house**

Daya silently standing in balcony & thought something very deeply…

Suddenly he feel someone calling him…

Daya turn & found Sunit ji standing near him…

Daya(smile)- hi dad…

Sunit ji(smile)- beta..kya soch raha hai?

Daya(sad smile)- ye hi ki kitna kuch ho geya na humlogo ke zindegi mein… Bureau mein Abhijeet ka phirse join karna…phir hum dono ka dosti ho jana..phir sachai jaana..aur phir hum sab ek hona…itna sab kuch to thik thak hi hua…. Aur kitna jaldi bhi…you know dad ek time mujhe laga ab sab kuch thik hai…ab happy ending hoga…magar kismat ka khel dekho dad… mujhe to pata hi nehi tha mere pass time bohot kaam hai…

Sunit ji(console tone)- kyun aisa soch raha hai Daya… Daya dekho beta aisa agar humesha sochte rahoge to bohot kaamzor ho jaoge… Daya… agar tum kaam zor ho geye to tumhare mummy aur mera kya hoga?

Daya(teary tone)- magar dad ye to sach hai na? dad main jeena chahata hu…dad you know Tasha ko sab kuch pata hai.. wo janti hai ki main aur zada din nehi hu..phir bhi usne…

Just then they hear a voice" Namaste uncle.."

Sunit ji(confuse)- tum?

Tasha(smile)- I am Tasha…aapka hone wala chote bahu…

Sunit ji(smile)- ohh aacha… aao aao..

Tasha(Smile)- sorry uncle..wo actually main thora zada hi baat karti hu..actually its my childhood problem… I know mujhe aise aap logo ke bich aana nehi chahiye tha magar kya karu wo actually Diwali aane mein to bas 5 din hai..isiliye socha pataka kharid ne ke liye aapko sath le jau..

Daya(low tone)- Tasha…kya kar rahi ho..chup karo…

Sunit ji(smile)- are koi baat nehi…Tasha tum to bohot hi pyaari baachi ho…vajse maine kuch mind nehi kiya…

Tasha(smile)- thanks uncle.. to main kya bol rahi thi…haa Diwali aa raha hai….

Daya(smile)- are haa Diwali aa raha hai … dad aapko yaad hai hum sab kitne maza karte the diwali mein?

Sunit ji(smile)- haaa aur isbar aur bhi zada maza hoga…kyun Tasha..?

Tasha(smile)- of course…

…..

 **City Hospital**

Ariyan, Abhijeet busy to discuss something with Dr. Roy..

(serious tone)- ye reports aap dek rahe hai na mr. Ariyan.. aap hi bataiye kya main galat hu?

Ariyan(serious tone)- yaa…you right..magar hum log to ek chance le sakta hai…

Dr. Roy(scar)- what do you mean? Aap kahi opration…

Ariyan(smile)- exactly.. main kuch study kar lu..phir I think aap jo soch rahe hai wo hi karte hai…

(serious tone)- mr. Abhijeet…aapka patient ka agar kuch hua to main zimeedar nehi rahunga…

Abhijeet(low tone)- jee..

…..

" are you mad…tu smaj raha hai na wo mera bhai hai…maine tujhe Daya ko thik karne ke liye aur tu…."angrily said by Abhijeet…

Ariyan(smile)- Abhi…tu mujhe qakin karta hai na? agar thora sa karta hai..to plz… main jo bhi karunga Daya ka aache ke liye hi karunga…wo mera bhai jaisa hi hai…

Abhijeet(guilty tone)- I am sorry yaar…. wo actually …

Ariyan(smile)- its okkk yaar….. I can understand your situation…. Koi baat nehi…..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal mummy se milega na?

Ariyan(smile)- koi shaq… & both start laughing…..

….

" kya baat hai sir? Aap kitne raat ko?" confusly asked by Purvi…

Abhijeet(on call)- actually…aaj Ariyan ke sath maine baat kiya…wo chahata hai ki…

Purvi(hopefully)- kya?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- wo Daya ka opration karna chahata hai…

Purvi(shock)- what! Sir you know na Daya sir ka opration agar hua to usme zada khatra hai…phir aap kaise..

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- mujhe Ariyan pe pura varosa hai…

Purvi(angry tone)- aur agar wo galat saabit hua to…aap itna bara risk kaise le sakte ho? Agar opration table mein kuch ho geya to…

Abhijeet(shout)- Purviiii..just shut your mouth…

Purvi(surprise)- Abhi sir…

Abhijeet(shout)- enough is enough….aur ek baat bhi mat karna…himmat kaise hua tumhara aisa baat karne ka… Ariyan ek bohot successful doctor hai… wo kabhi bhi koi galti nehi karega… aur rahi baat decision lene ka wo main aacha hi le sakta hu.. Daya mera bhai hai..aur main uske aachai ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu… & angrily cut the call…

Tears come in Purvi's eyes.. & soon she burst out….

….

"boss…"

Abhijeet(smile)- are Daya…

Daya come near him & said(confuse)- kya baat hai? aise chilla kyun rahe the?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..nehi bas..

Daya(confuse)- Purvi ke sath kahi larai to nehi kiya tumne?

Abhijeet become silent …

Daya(soft tone)- boss…I know tum kitna trass mein ho…but Abhi..plz aisa mat karo…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kya mat karu? Maine jo bhi kiya sahi kiya….how dare she …kaisa usne kehe diya ki tujhe kuch… & tears come in his eyes…

Daya(sad smile)- Abhijeet…. yaar aise roo mat..kuch nehi hoga mujhe… are kuch nehi ho sakta mujhe…kaise kuch hoga..tum jo sath ho na mere? Phir…. Aur wo tumhare dost dr. Ariyan bhi to hai..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya…main tujhe kuch nehi hone dunga… I promise… Daya is diwali mein hum sab sath mein itna maza karenge ki koi soch hi nehi sakta..

Daya (sad smile)- Abhijeet kyun jhoot bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi yaar…jhoot nehi…sach…sach bol raha hu.. Ariyan tera opration karna chahata hai.. 2 din baad hi tera opration hoga… Daya tu fikar amt kart u bikul thik ho jayega…

Daya(confuse)- magar mummy dad ko ye baat…

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi…magar tu fikar mat kar main bol dunga wo logo ko…

Daya(soft tone)- isi baat mein Purvi ke sath tumhare larai hua hai na?

Abhijeet silently nod his head…

Daya(smile)- kya yaar kuch din baad shaddi hai tum logo ka aur tum..disgusting…

Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi yaar…main usse mana lunga… tu kal chal mere sath…

Daya(confuse)- kaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- kal hi pata chalega…

Daya(sad smile)- thik hai jo surprise dena hai de dena.. magar Abhi pakka na main thik ho jarunga?

Abhijeet hug him & said(teary smile)- haa yaar…pakka promise… kuch nehi hoga tujhe…

….

 **Next Day**

" Daya.. yaar jaldi kar na …late ho jayenge hum log.." shout by Abhijeet who busy to wearing his shoes..

Nomita ji come near him & said(smile)- kya baat hai..kaha jaa raha hai Daya ko leke?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to screct hai mummy…

Nomita ji(hopefully)- beta… tumhare dost Ariyan… wo koi na koi rasta to jarur nikalega na Daya ko thik karne ke liye?

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry mummy…infact usne soch bhi liya hai… (soft tone)- mummy Daya ka kal opration hoga…aap fikar mat karo..wo bilkul thik ho jayega… mummy main koi galat kadam nehi utha raha hu.. believe me mummy…

Nomita ji(Surprise)- magar Abhi….tu aisa baate kyun kar raha hai? mujhe aur tere papa ko tujme pura varosa hai.. kya hua hai Abhi?

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi wo..kuch nehi..

Daya quickly come between them & said(smile)- kya nehi hua hai ye bolo… mummy aapko pata hai kal raat ye Abhi Purvi ke sath larai kiya hai ye baat ko leke… aap hi bolo kya ye sab thik hai?

Nomita ji(surprise)- Abhi..kya hai ye sab? Tune meri bahu ke sath larai kiya? Abhi jake sorry bol usse…

Abhijeet(try to protest)- are aise kaise..main to Daya ko leke…

Daya(quickly)- koi baat nehi… Purvi se maafi mang ke ghumne jayenge…

Abhijeet made a face & silently nod…

….

" hello aunty…Purvi hai ghar mein?" asked by Abhijeet…

Swapna ji(smile)- haa hai na…aao aao beta…

Duo enter & go towards Purvi's home..

Daya(low tone)- boss..main bahar hu…tum jao..

Abhijeet(low tone)- are aise kaise…tub hi chal na…

Daya(irritate)- are gf tumhara hai ya mera?

Abhijeet(quickly)- mera hi hai…magar tu chal na sath mein..

Daya (smile)- no way.. & quickly drag him into her room…

…..

" hi Purvi..tum aaj bureau nehi geyi.." smilely asked by Abhijeet…

Purvi who standing in balcony quickly remove her tears….

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am sorry Purvi… main kal raat tumhe jo bhi kaha I know maine thik nehi kaha…plz mujhe maaf kar do…

Purvi(Smile)- its okk sir…I can understand Daya sir aapke liye kitna important hai..aap koi galat kadam utha hi nehi sakta…galti to mera hai jo maine aisa socha ki aap sayed galat kadam utha rahe hai.. I am sorry sir..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi plz… tum aisa mat kaho… tum plz roo mat…Purvi tumhe pata hai na main tumhare aakhon mein aasu nehi dek sakta… & he remove her tears…

Purvi(low tone)- sir you know kal mujhe bilkul bhi bura nehi laga aapke baato se..balki bohot aacha laga ye sochke ki aap kitna care karte hai Daya sir ka, kitna pyaar karte hai unko… sir aap jo bhi decision lenge wo jarur sochke hi lenge…. I am proud of you…

Abhijeet(low tone)- tum mujse gussa to nehi ho na?

Purvi(smile)- bikul nehi… jiska would be itna aacha aur careful ho wo kaise apna would be gussa ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet smile & hug her…

Purvi(smile)- aaj ka plan kya hai? Daya sir ke sath ghumna?

Abhijeet(surprise)- hey..tumhe kaise pata?

Purvi(smile)- bas pata hai…kyun Daya sir…

Daya (quickly)- of course…

Abhijeet(irritate)- disgusting..kya jamana aa geya…

…..

"really boss… its awesome..kitna din baad hum log movie dekhenge, phir lunch aur phir..long drive mein chal rahe hai.." happily said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul..to bata kaisa laga mera surprise?

Daya(happy)- great…vajse boss ab mujhe do..main drive karunga…

Abhijeet(smile)- baad mein… aaj mera din hai….

Daya(irritate)- kya boss…tum bhi… aacha thik hai chalo koi baat nehi… movie dekne ke baad main drive karunga..

…

After end the movie Duo lunch together on Daya's favourite hotel…

Daya(smile)- boss..payment aaj main karta hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- beta phir se wo hi plan haa? Isbar ye plan nehi chalega… mera purse mujhe chup chap se de..

Daya start laughing….. & give him the purse..

Abhijeet(smile)- chal tu baith main washroom se aata hu.. & he went from there…

Daya smilely sit there & look around…

Just then his ph start ringing…

Daya(on call)- yes sir..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya tum kaha ho is waqt?

Daya(smile)- sir main aur Abhijeet hotel Blue palace mein hai…kyun sir?

Acp sir say something… but Daya head start spinning…

He try to stand up & soon he fall down on the floor…

Acp sir(on call)- hello.. Daya… Daya..

Daya fall down on the foor & said(low tone)- Abhi.. Abhi..

Abhijeet come out from the washroom & see Daya like this..

Abhijeet(shout)- Dayaaaa…

Daya try to stand up & he again fail & become faint..

….

End the chapter…. Tell me how it is?

Sorry for late update…but isbar bohot jald post karunga…

Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya Lover, Guest, Guest, Js,Sifa, Sab, Khushi Shen, Sheetala, abhiii, rbasodhiya, priya, Abhi-Ya fan, Sacchi, Sweety, mystical, Guest..… & for your reviews..

Thanks also all silent readers..

Bye

Take Care

Abhi


	14. Chapter 14

Here the next part

 **City Hospital**

Some people come in hospital & look here & there to search someone…..

One man come near receponist & said(tense tone)- excuse me..kya aap bata sakte hai inspector Daya Sheety yaha admit hai kya?

Receponist(smile)- sure sir…ek minute… yes sir… unka opration hone wala hai… unki situation critical hai… aap log sida jake left chale jaiye…waha unka bhai bhi hai..

Man(lightly smile)- thank u..

…

" aap smajte kyun nehi…ye bohot risk hai…isme unka maut bhi ho sakta hai…" one doctor said by serious tone…

Second man(serious tone)- so what are you try to say hum Mr. Daya ka parivar ka ye kahe ki Daya ke pass ab zada time baacha nehi hai? are you mad Dr. Roy? Aap aapne hospital aur sirf aapne khud ke bareme soch rahe hai.. but main as a doctor aisa hone nehi dunga… bas 5 minute ke ander mere bhaiya Dr. Sushant yaha aa rahe hai.. phir hum log opration start karenge… okk Dr. Roy?

Dr. Roy(serious tone)- okk….best of luck…. I am sorry mujhe himmat nehi khona chahiye tha…chaliye Dr. Ariyan aaj ek agniprariskha de hi dete hai..

Ariyan smile & shake hand with him…

….

" Abhijeet… Abhijeet.." Acp sir come near Abhijeet who silently sitting on a bench…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- sir… Daya ko ….Daya ko kuch hoga to nehi na? sir main …main uske bina nehi jee sakta…

Acp sir(console tone)- nehi beta…kuch nehi hoga Daya ko… kuch ho hi nehi sakta….

Sachin(tence tone)- sir doctor ne kya kaha?

Tasha(tense tone)- sir Daya sir kaha hai? bataiye na sir…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- wo Daya cabin no 121 mein hai… behoosh hai…. aur Dr. Roy ke sath Ariyan bhi hai…wo log Daya ka opration karne wala hai…

Just then they hear a voice.." Abhi…"

Abhijeet turn & found his parents & Purvi & her mom present there…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- mummy.. papa aap log yaha kyun aaye?

Sunit ji(teary tone)- beta aise nehi aate… Daya ka opration hai aur hum log..nehi beta aisa hum nehi kar sakte… kaha hai humhare beta?

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Abhi.. beta bata na Daya kaisa hai…use kuch hoga to nehi… main uske bina nehi rehe paungi…

Acp sir(console tone)- don't worry..kuch nehi hoga Daya ko… aap log Daya se itna pyaar karte hai..aise kaise kuch ho sakta hai Daya ko? Kuch nehi hoga usse..bas bhagwan per varosa kariye…

…

 **After some time**

Ariyan come with Dr. Roy & Dr. Sushant near Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Ariayn… Daya thik ho jayega na yaar? bata na…yaar…

Ariyan(smile)- don't worry yaar..i will try my best… meet with my brother Dr. Sushant.. wo bhi ek bohot bare doctor hai… hum sab milke apna best den eke try karenge.. aur haa main kabhi bhi ek bhai se dusre bhai alag hone nehi dunga…pakka wada hai dost.. & he went from there with other doctors…

Purvi(console tone)- don't worry sir.. Daya sir bilkul thik ho jayenge…. Hum sab unke liye pray jo kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet silently nod & some tears drop from his eyes….

….

Flashback

" yaar Daya mera ek help kar sakte ho kya?" slowly said by Abhijeet…

Daya who busy to work something on his laptop said(with smile)- why not sir…I mean Abhijeet…

Abhijeet just smile…

" Abhijeet….i think system clash kar geya hai..tum ek kaam karo tum mere laptop mein kaam kar lo..tab tak main zara Surya ko bula leta hu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye Surya kon hai?

Daya(smile)- mera college friend.. hum ek bohot bara computer engineer hai… woe k bar aa jay phir tumhara ye laptop 1 minute mein thik ho jayega..

Abhijeet(happy)- that's great…tum jaldi usse ph karo..tab tak main hum dono ke liye coffiee banata hu…

Daya(confuse)- coffiee aur tum?

Abhijeet(smile)- kyun koi shaq?

Daya(low tone)- nehi..wo mujhe nehi aata coffiee banana…

Abhijeet start laughing..

Abhijeet(laughing)- yaar Daya…tumhe coffiee nehi banana aata? Haha….thik hi hai… I think ghar mein bohot sare servents hai..kyun?

Daya smiel shyly…

Abhijeet(smile)- coffiee bana ne mein interest hai kya?

Daya(quickly)- of course…but kisi ko bol nehi paya…

Abhijeet again start laughing…

Daya(irritate)- dekho yaar..ye itna bhi hasne ka koi baat nehi hai… hota hai aisa kuch log..magar in sare logo ka dil bohot aacha hota hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh really… ab khud ka tariff khud hi kar raha hai?

Daya(irritate)- ab kya karu….koi karta nehi hai..isiliye khud hi kar diya…

Duo start laughing….

Abhijeet(laughing)- chal beta aa jaa coffiee bana na sika deta hu…

Daya(smile)- haa but kisi ko mat batana…

Abhijeet smilely nod… & busy to teaching how making coffiee….

 **Flashback End**

…

" kya hua sir…aap has kyun rahe ho?" confusly said by Purvi…

Abhijeet(come in present)- haa…nehi wo…bas kuch yaad aa geya tha… (sad tone)- Purvi…sab kuch to thik hi ho geya tha…phir kyun ye sab hua? Kyun itna dard sehena par raha hai mere bhai ko? Purvi..main to kabhi soch bhi nehi sakta tha ki aisa bhi koi din aayega… dekho na main , mummy,papa opration theratur ke bahar hai..aur mera bhai ander maut ke sath lar raha hai…

Purvi(soft tone)- dekna sab bilkul thik ho jayega… aapne hi kaha tha na Dr. Ariyan ek bohot bara doctor hai..aur ab to unke sath unka bhaiya bhi hai..dek lena opration jarur successful hoga… phir humhare shaddi mein Daya sir bohot bariya dance karenge.. aur phir Daya sir aur Tasha ka bhi to shaddi hone ko hai na?

Abhiejet(smile)- Purvi…mujhe kabhi kabhi smaj mein nehi aata tum itna confident kaise reheti ho? Har waqt tum mujhe himmat deti reheti ho… pata nehi Purvi agar tum mujhe himmat nehi deti to main kya karta …. Aur mujhe dekho main kal tumhe hi kitna kuch kehe diya… really Purvi..thank u so much for your coming in my life..

Purvi(smile cutely)- bas bas aur tariff mat kariye… itna adat nehi hai… aur vajse bhi agar main aapke sath nehi dunga to kon dega haa? Ab ye sab baate rehene dijiye aur pray kariye…

Abhijeet(smile)- ab aisa lag raha hai jaise Daya bilkul thik hi ho jayega… tum jo kehe rahi ho..

Purvi smile & side hug him..

….

Tasha prayer silently & tears flows from her eyes..

Suddenly she feel someone touch her…

Tasha open her eyes & see Nomita ji come near her..

Nomita ji(teary tone)- nehi beta..aise roo mat..kuch nehi hoga Daya ko..kuch ho hi nehi sakta… jis insaan ko koi itna pyar kare wo kaise dhur jaa sakta hai..nehi beti nehi.. & she remove her tears…

Tasha immidialy hug her & start crying..

Tasha(crying)- aunty.. Daya sir ko kuch nehi hona chahiye…. Agar unko kuch hoo geya to main ….to main jee nehi sakti…

Sunit ji(console tone)- nehi Tasha beti…kuch nehi hoga Daya ko..ab bas opration jarur khatam hone wala hai..dekho 2 ghante ho geya ..ab shant ho jao beti…

Just then Dr. Ariyan come out from the opration table with Dr. Sushant & Dr. Roy…

Abhijeet, Acp sir, Salukhe sir & all run towards them..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Ariyan..yaar Daya thik to hai na? bata na yaar…

Sunit ji(teary tone)- beta….batao na humhare beta thik hai na… hum log usse mil sakte hai na?

Nomita ji(crying)- kya hua tum chup kyun ho Ariyan..batao na..beta tumne aur Abhi ne wada kiya tha Daya ko kuch enhi hoga… to ab chup kyun ho?

Abhijeet(shout)- are bol naaa… Ariyan plz say something…

Ariyan(smile)- are yaar Abhijeet…mera abhi tak shaddi nehi hua hai... aise chilla ke mujhe marne mat aao.. (again smile)- kya hua..sab aise kyun khare ho… are yaar opration successful… Daya is now out of danger… congrats…aunty , uncle mitthi to khilaiye…

All become happy inciuding Abhijeet… who quickly hug Purvi tightly… & Purvi also hug him….

Tasha start smile broadly & remove her tears..

Frediex (happy)- are sir..main aur Pankaj mittai leke aate hai..chal Pankaj..

Pankaj(happy)- haa sir..chaliye.. & both went from there…

Sachin(smile)- Tasha…ab khush ho na tum? Maine kaha tha na Daya sir thik ho jayenge…

Tasha smile…

Acp sir(smile)- to Sunit ji maine kaha tha na aapko..

Sunit ji smilely nod..

Salukhe sir(smile)- to Sunit ji isi baat mein ek party ho jay baad mein..

Sunit ji(smile)- jarur…party to hoga hi.. aur haa main aap sab ko thank u bolna chahata hu kyunki aap log is waqt Daya ko aur sath hi hum sab ko bohot support kiya…

Acp sir(Smile)- ye aap kaise baate kar rahe hai Sunit ji… Daya sirf aapka beta hi nehi…hum logo ka bhi hai …kyun Salukhe?

Salukhe sir(smile)- of course… isiliye thank u mat kahiye…ye to humhare farz hai…

….

" maine kaha tha na…to ab sukhoon mila… ab bas 1 ghanta…phir Daya sir ka hosh aa jayega… ab bataiye kahush hai na aap?" smilely said by Purvi…

Abhijeet quickly lift her in his arms & said(smile)- bohot bohot khush… itna ki explan nehi kar sakta yaar…

Purvi(blush)- kya kar rahe hai aap..neche namaiye mujhe…sab dek rahe hai… Acp sir, Salukhe sir, mummy ,papa sab yaha hi hai..

Abhijeet(happy)- dekne do..mujhe kisi ka parwa nehi… (shout)- I love you Purvi… I love you very very much…

Ariyan(smile)- yaar Abhijeet…agar romance khatam ho geya ho to ek minute mere sath chale gaa…

Abhivi blush & Abhijeet quickly stand her properly & nod silently….

All start laughing….

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Daya's Lover, Sheetala, Guest, Guest, rbosodhariya, Sab, Sifa, Js… for your reviews..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here the next part**

 **City Hospital**

Daya's cabin

" Daya" softly call by someone…

Daya slowly open his eyes & said(low tone)- Abhi…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- haa Daya main yaha hu…

Daya(teary tone)- main …mujhe kya hua tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch nehi…tu ab bilkul thik hai… aur humesha rahega…

Daya(happy)- sachme? Sach me main perfect hu…per mera wo tumor.. uska kya?

Abhijeet(laughing)- wo tumor mera Daya ka hath ka thapper khane ka darr se vug geya…

Daya smile & Abhijeet start laughing…

Abhijeet(smile)- maine kaha tha na tujhe kuch nehi hone dunga…

Daya(smile)- Abhi…main bohot lucky hu jo mujhe tum jaisa bhaiya mila…. Jo bhaiya kaam dost zada hai…

Abhijeet (smile)- aacha aisa baat hai..phir to aapko mera kuch baate manna parega…

Daya(smile)- of course…magar pehele mujhe mummy aur dad se milna hai…

Just then Nomita ji, Sunit ji & rest of team enter in the cabin….

Nomita ji(teary tone)- Daya… & hug him…

Daya(smile)- mummy aise roo mat… dekho main ab bilkul thik ho geya hu…

Sunit ji(smile)- haa thik to hona hi tha…. Humhare beta jo itna bahadur aur hosiar hai wo kaise thik nehi ho sakta?

Daya(smile)- agar bhaiya nehi hota to…

Abhijeet(fake angry)- phir se emotional speech agar dena start kiya na to mujse bura aur koi nehi hoga…

All start laughing including duo…

Daya(smile)- aacha sorry sorry… vajse Acp sir Sachin, Nikhil aur Pankaj kaha hai?

Acp sir(smile)- wo log crime spot per geye hai…don't worry hum log sambhal lenge..tum tension mat lo..

Daya(serious tone)- ohh…to case aaya hai… chaliye main bhi chalta hu aap logo ke sath & he try to stand on floor…

Abhijeet stop him & said(smile)- Daya bhai sab aap abhi kuch din aur yaha rehene wale ho…

Daya(confuse)- kyun? I am now all right..

Sunit ji(smile)- nehi Daya…Ariyan ne tumhe kuch din rest karne kaha hai…

Daya(protest tone)- no way… Acp sir main abhi se Cid join karna chahata hu…plz sir..

Acp sir(smile)- sorry but ye hospital hai aur yaha main tumhara boss nehi…tumhara boss koi aur hai…

Daya(sad tone)- phir rehene dijiye…I know wo kon hai… & look at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(fake serious tone)- chup chap baithe rehena …main tere liya abhi tera favourite soup leke aata hu…

Daya(shout)- whattttt! Kabhi nehi… soup mein kabhi nehi kharunga….

Nomita ji(soft tone)- nehi beta….soup to khana parega… aur main apne hatho se tujhe soup pila dungi….

Daya(irritate)- are yaar isse to aacha tha main agar thik hi nehi hota…

Abhijeet(shout)- Dayaaaaaa… & angrily went from there…

Salukhe sir(tense tone)- are Daya tumhe ye sab bolna jaruri tha…dekho kaise naraz ho geya…

Nomita ji(tense tone)- aacha thik hai.. Purvi tu jaa na…ye Abhi bhi na…

Purvi nod & she also went from there..

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry mummy..i am sorry dad..wo main aisa …

Sunit ji(smile lightly)- hum smajte hai beta …magar tujhe pata hai na Abhijeet ke liye tu kya hai… wo har din har raat tujhe thik karne ke liye, tere chere per khushi dekne ke liye kya kya karta reheta tha…. Aisa kehena tujhe nehi chahiye tha…

Nomita ji(teary tone)- wada kar aisa baate phir nehi kahega…

Daya(low tone)- pakka promise..kabhi nehi karunga… per mujhe plz Abhi ke pass jane do na …

Acp sir(quickly)- magar Daya…

Daya(request tone)- sir plz main Abhijeet ko janta hu…wo bohot hurt hua hai…wo nehi manega agar main nehi geya to…plz sir, plz mummy, dad…plz..

….

" Abhi sir…"

…

" Abhi sir dekhiye aap naraz mat ho… Daya sir ne to bas aisehi…"

…

" Abhi sirrrr…aap sun rahe hai na? main kabse kuch kehe rahi hu…"

Abhijeet(low tone)- mujhe akela chor do Purvi..

Purvi(soft tone)- kabhi nehi…maine kaha hai na humesha main aapka sath dungi…

Abhijeet(little shout)- Purviii…plz…

Just then they hear " boss"

Abhijeet silently stand there…

Daya come near him & said(low tone)- I am sorry boss… main tumhe hurt nehi karna chahata …wo to main bas mazak kar raha tha…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- mazak kar raha tha…(Shout)- mazak kar raha tha… (teary tone)- Daya tu smajta kyun nehi I luv you a lot…tu mera duniya hai…. mera zindegi ka sabse kimti chiz hai tu…. Tujhe kuch na ho isiliye main sab kuch karne ke liye taiyar tha... har waqt is darr mein reheta tha ki kahi tu mujse dhur na ho jay….magar tune kitna aasani se kehe diya ki….tu chala jaa yaha se..mujhe akela rehene de…

Daya(teary tone)- boss..plz..plz..mujhe maff kar do…main aisa baate kabhi nehi kahunga… tum mujhe bohot daato, bohot marooo..magar aise mujhe tumse dhur jane mat kaho..boss main bhi tumhare bina nehi jee sakta… boss tum to …tum to mere bare bhai ho… tumhare sath bachpan mein thik se khel nehi saka to kya hua aaj ab khelenge boss…wo sab khel khelenge jo hum ek sath nehi khel sake… boss tum mujhe tumhare sath khel ne se mana mat karo..boss mujhe tumhare sath bohot masti karna hai… bohot waqt gujar na hai..plz mujhe chale jane mat kaho…& start crying badly…

Abhijeet quickly hug him & remove his tears…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi Daya…nehi kahunga tujhe mujse dhur jane ke liye…magar tu smajta kyun nehi teri aise baato se mujhe bohot darr lagta hai..tujhe khone ka darr… Daya…dobara aisa baate mat karna…

Daya nod...

Abhijeet(Smile)- tujhe khel na hai na bachpan ka sare khel.. main khelunga na tere sath…hum dono bohot masti karenge..play station jayenge… ghar mein khelnge.. bohot shopping karenge, tere favouite hotel mein bohot bohot khayenge…aur is diwali mein sath milke der sare patake fataenge…

Daya(smile)- are boss agar mere sath hi har waqt rahoge to bhabi naraz ho jayegi…

Purvi(quickly)- are mujhe kyun kabab mein haddi kar rahe ho Daya sir…mujhe koi problem nehi hai …

Daya smile..

Abhijeet(smile)- chaliye janab bohot baate ho geya ab soup khane ka time hai…

Daya(scar tone)- nehiiiii…..

…

" to Daya…kaisa feel ho raha hai?" smiley asked by Ariyan..

Daya(smile)- bohot aacha…thank u Ariyan….agar aap nehi hote to…

Ariyan(smile)- don't say thanku… main tumhara bhaiya ka dost hu…so mera farz hota hai ki main apna sabse aacha dost ka sabse aacha bhai ko bikul fit & fine karu..jo maine kiya…ab tum logo ka time hai..

Daya(confuse)- matlab?

Ariyan(smile)- matlab ye ki…bohot jaldi do shaddi hone wala hai to us do shaddi mein jamkar khana khane ka invitation mujhe vejna tum logo ka kaam banta hai na?

Daya(smile)- of course… ye bhi koi puchne ka baat hua?

Ariyan(smile)- that's like my dost… & they share a hi-fi…

Daya(low tone)- Ariyan…yaar ek help karo na…plz Abhi ko mat batana…

Ariyan(smile)- ohhh to tumhe jaldi ghar jana hai..ye hi to…smajo ho geya…magar dost 2 din pakka tumhe aaram karna hoga…done?

Daya(happy)- done yaar..main to do dino tak washroom bhi nehi jaunga…sirf aaram aur aaram… & they start laughing…

Kya ho raha hai?

Ariyan(smile)- are Abhijeet…aao aao…wo bas tumhare bhai ke sath baat ho raha tha..

Abhijeet(curious)- wo to dek hi raha hu..magar kya baat ho raha tha jo itna has rahe the?

Ariyan(smile)- leave this topic..vajse ek gd news hai…kal subah tum Daya ko leke ghar jaa sakte ho…aur haa ghar mein do din rest karega to ye bilkul thik ho jayega..okk?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Ariyan…tu bhi na… ye Daya ne tujhe force kiya na?

Daya(quickly)- bikul nehi…. Humesha baache ke fasate ho…

Abhijeet & Ariyan start laughing….

…

" haa Tasha… yaar… ek help kar do na.." said by Abhijeet…

Tasha(smile)- sure sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- aaj raat Daya ke pass tum rehena…actually main hi reheta…magar wo Purvi ne mere sath date pe..you know..

Tasha(smile)- its okk sir…you carry on…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u Tasha… main chalta hu.. & he quickly went from there…

Tasha smile & enter in Daya's cabin…

Abhijeet hidely look it & thought- gd acting Abhijeet … chalo ab sayed ye Daya bhai sab Tasha ko shaddi ke liye propose kar hi de…..

…..

" are Tasha tum..aao aao baitho.." happily said by Daya…

Tasha(smile)- actually aaj Abhi sir aaj ke pass raat mein nehi rehe parenge so sir ne mujhe yaha rehene ko kaha…

Daya(to himself)- ye boss bhi na…I know its his plan… ta ki main Tasha ko shaddi ke liye propose karu… ye Abhi ko koi nehi sudhar sakta…

Tasha(confuse)- kya hua sir aap kya soch rahe ho?

Daya(smile)- ye hi kit um itni der baad yaha mujse milne aay…. Wo bhi Abhi nehi rehega sirf isiliye…huh..

Tasha(smile)- sorry but ye sach enhi ahi..main to tab bhi tha sab logo ke sath ..per aapne to mujhe dekha hi nehi….

Daya(try to manege)- ohh haa…main to bas…wo boss se baat kar raha tha…vajse maine dekha tha tumhe…

Tasha(smile)- ohh really? jo bhi ho I am very happy to see you are all right..

Daya(smile)- thank u..vajse Tasha soch raha tha ab shaddi kar lu..bohot umaar ho geya ab…

Tasha(blush)- wo…haa ummer to hua hai..

Daya(smile)- wo hi to..ab dekho agar ab shaddi enhi kiya to baad mein ladki enhi milega..isiliye soch raha hue k news paper add deta hu shaddi karne ke liye.. kaise rahega?

Tasha(shock)- what! I mean aap kehena kya chahate hai?

Daya(innocent tone)- ye hi ki do you maary me?

Tasha(angry tone)- whatttt! But soon she understand what Daya say…

Tasha(shy)- wo… haa..wo..

Daya(smile)- kya haa yaa naa?

Tasha(smile)- haa…

Daya(tease)- haa..(smile)- yaar..kuch aur to kaho..dekho Purvi kitni baat karti reheti hai…aur tum..

Tasha(confuse)- matlab kya hai aapka? Main bhi bohot baate karti hu…aur ab aise situation mein main kya kahu? I mean haa se zada aur kya kahu?

Daya(smile)- are to ek kiss to kar hi sakti ho na?

Tasha(smile)- sorry but ye possible nehi hai…

Daya(confuse)- kyun?

Tasha(smile)- bas aisehi….

Daya – aacha ji.. & he drag her come near & lightly kiss on her lips…

Tasha smile… & they start passionately kissing each other…

…

" lo bhai main to socha ye sirf propose karega…magar ye to kuch agge hi bar geya.." smiley said by Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- haa bilkul kiska bhai hai ye to dekna hoga…

Abhijeet(confuse)- means?

Purvi(Smile)- nothing & start laughing..

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Daya Lover, js, Sab,Guest, abhiii,** **rbbasodhiya, Sheetala, priya, Guest…for your review…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	16. Chapter 16

Here the next part

 **Duo's house**

" boss… plz plz..ek bar…yaar ekbar hi bol raha hu.." said by Daya..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- maine kaha na nehi…yaar hum log Cid officer hai..tu bhool jata hai kya? aise hum kaise disco mein jaa sakte hai..aur agar Acp sir ko pata chal geya to..

Daya(irritate)- kuch bhi na…yaar tum itna darr te kyun ho? Chill…kuch nehi hoga…plz chalo na…dekho yaar aaj ke baad se to tum aur bachelor nehi rahoge na isiliye tumhare aachai ke liye hi kehe raha tha..

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u so much Daya… per itna sochne ka jarurat bhi nehi hai..

Daya(angry tone)- matlab tum nehi jaoge ye hi to?

Abhijeet smilely nod…

Daya(fake teary tone)- mera to kismat hi kharap hai..socha ek din masti karunga magar wo to kismat mein hai hi nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- bacchu ye sab drama Tasha ke samne karna…smajha?

Daya(low tone)- wo Ariyan bhi jaana chahata tha..

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye Ariyan kaha se aa geya? Kahi ye tum dono ka mila hua plan to nehi?

Just then Ariyan come near them & said(smile)- of course dude..

Abhijeet(smile)- are yaar okk ok..main to just mazak kar raha tha… masti karne ka mann to mujhe bhi hai..

Daya(fake angry)- matlab tum acting kar rahe the abhi tak?

Abhijeet(smile)-jee..

Daya(angry tone)- chalo baat nehi karunga tumse…

Just then Sunit ji come near them…

Sunit ji(smile)- to mera do beta kya baat kar rahe hai?

Ariyan(smile)- abhi to dono larai kar rahe hai..

Sunit ji(confuse)- larai? Hey bhagwan kal Abhi tera shaddi hai aur tu aaj bhi baccho ke tarah lar raha hai Daya ke sath..

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry sorry..actually main to bas motu ke sath mazak kar raha tha..

Daya(confuse)- ye motu kon hai? you know I am handsome hunk…

Sunit ji(smile)- ye tujhe kisne kaha?

Abhijeet(laughing)- kisine nehi..khud hi soch liya hoga & share a hi-fi with Ariyan..

Daya(complain tone)- dekha dad kaise baache ko pareshan kar raha hai..

Ariyan(laughing)- for your kind information aur ek hafta baad Senior inspector Daya ka shaddi hone wala hai…ab agar aap bacche hai to shaddi kaise karenge?

Abhijeet(laughing)- ha ha..shaddi karne ka umar nehi hua hai abhi tak..so Tasha ko kehe dete hai unka would be abhi bacche hai..aur abhi tak umar bhi nehi hua unka..kyun?

Daya(quickly)- nehi nehi..itna bhi baacha nehi hu..

Abhijeet, Ariyan start laughing loudly .. Sunit ji smile & went from there …

Abhijeet(smile)- chal chal sorry sorry ab mood thik kar aur chal bohot kaam hai..aur raat ko disco pakka..

Daya(happy)- that's like my bhaiya..luv you..chalo main abhi jata hu & quickly went from there…

Ariayn smile..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- yaar Ariyan…aaj agar tu nehi hota to.. sayed Daya ko itna khush itna haste hue nehi dek pata..

Ariayn(smile)- Abhi..dost hai tu mera..even best friend… agar muskil mein apna dost ka madat hi nehi kar paya to kaisa dost hua yaar… yaar main humesha tera aakhon mein khushi dekna chahata tha…jo aaj main dek sakta hu…

Abhijeet quickly hug him…

Abhijeet(smile)- sach kehete hai sab log ki dosti zindegi ka sabse pyaara rishta hai..aur main to bohot kismat wala hu jot ere jaisa dost mila mujhe…

Ariyan(smile)- chal aur tariff mat kar…bas ye vada kar kaam ke bich jab bhi time milega tujhe tab mujhe milne aayega … actually London mein main 2 days baad wapas jaa raha hu.. I miss you a lot yaar.. aayega na milne mujse…

Abhijeet(smile)- of course yaar..chal wada isbar honeymoon mein tere bhabhi ko leke London jarunga..aur kuch din jamke masti karenge..

Ariyan(smile)- kon Purvi ke sath.. & start laughing..

Abhijeet(irritate)- tu sudar nehi sakta..

…..

" boss dekho itna aacha ghar ko design kiya hum sab ne.." happily said by Daya..

Abhiejet(confuse)- tune design kiya?

Daya(shy smile)- I mean maine thora help kiya…

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya aaj mummy papa kitna khush hai na..

Daya(smile)- haa boss… itna khush maine kabhi nehi dekha un dono ko.. vajse boss ek baat kahu?

Abhijeet nod..

Daya(smile)- boss aaj agar hum dono beta un dono ko accept nehi karte to anjane mein hi hum log bohot bara galti kar dete yaar..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar… galti to insan se hi hota hai..wo dono bhi galti kiye the..magar kabhi bhi humhe koi bhi kami mehesoos hone nehi diya… hum logo ka bhi faaz banta hai ki hum log humhare parents ke galti maaf kar de..atleast wo dono ek dusre se pyaar jo karte hai bohot..

Daya(happy)- haa boss…hum logo ne bilkul sahi fasla liya.. I am proud boss hum log ki vajsa se mummy papa firs ek ho geye aur mujhe mera thora sa pagal bhaiya mil geya..

Abhijeet smile & soon understand Daya's word..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- aacha bacchu main pagal hu?

Daya(smile)- koi shaq? & run away..

Abhijeet also chase him…

….

 **Beach**

" suno na tum.." but soon Daya stop to see Abhijeet's eyes which is full of tears..

Daya(confuse)- bhaiya..kya hua tumhare aakhon mein aasu?

Abhijeet smile & remove the tears & said(smile)- yaar wo kuch nehi..ye to khushi ke aasu hai… Daya main humesha chahata tha ki main tere sath aise hi masti mazak karte rahu.. kabhi bhi tujhe udass nehi dekhu… per ek ajeb sa darr tha dil mein..jo aaj pura tarah se mit geya hai dil se.. Daya aaj hum log ek dusre se wada karte hai ki aane wale zindegi mein chahe kuch bhi ho..kuch bhi magar hum dono aise hi humesha khush rahenge aur kabhi bhi ek dusre se dhur nehi jayenge..

Daya(smile)- wada bhaiya…pakka wada..kabhi main tumse dhur nehi jarunga…

Duo hug each other tightly…

 **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai…** **  
** **Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai** **  
** **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai** **  
** **Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai** **  
** **Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai..**

 **Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**

 **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**..

 **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai…** **  
** **Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai** **  
** **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai** **  
** **Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai** **  
** **Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai..**

 **Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**

 **Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**..

" boss bohot ho geya ab thora dance karne ka mood ho raha hai.." smiley said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa idea bura nehi hai..

Just then Abhijeet's ph start ringing..

Daya(irritate)- Purvi..right?

Abhijeet smilely nod..

….

" hi"

Haa Purvi..kya baat hai abhi tak soye nehi…" smilely said by Abhijeet..

Purvi(confuse)- kyun abhi to bas 8 hi baje hai..vajse aap ho kaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- main Daya ke sath hu..

Purvi(smile)- ohh tabhi to sochu pura din na koi ph, na koi message nothing… saheb to apna chote ko leke busy hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa magar abhi ek plan kar liya hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kaise plan?

Abhijeet(smile)- humhare honeymoon ka plan.. London jayenge hum sab..matlab main , tum aur Daya , Tasha..actually Ariyan bhi waha hai..isiliye.. aur to aur waha uska gf ke sath bhi tum log mil lena..

Purvi(disbelieve tone)- Abhi sir..abhi bhi shaddi nehi hua aur aap aur Daya sir..really aap log bhi na..

Abhijeet(irritate)- aur yaar ye kya sir sir laga rakha hai? are kal tum officially mera biwi hone wali ho…abhi tak Abhi sir..Abhi sir..disgusting.. honey yaa baby aisa kuch to bol hi sakte ho..

Listening this Daya who drive the car start laughing loudly..

Abhijeet(irritate)- tujhe kya hua? Bohot hasi aa raha hai…

Daya(try to control)- sorry sorry boss..you carry on..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa to main jo bol raha tha..aisa kuch nam se to bula sakti ho..

Purvi(smile)- okk I will call you Honey sir.. & laughing badly…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar firse sir..

Purvi(laughing)- sorry sorry..but abhi to sir hi kahungi..baad mein kya kahungi wo to sochna parega..

Abhijeet(smile)- actually wo Purvi main tumse baad mein baat karta hu..

Purvi(confuse)- kyun?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- nehi..wo actually…wo aaj main aur Daya movie dekne aaye hai..

Purvi(smile)- that's great…konsa movie?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..wo… haa wo Golmal again…

Purvi(smile)- okk bye enjoy…

…..

" maine to socha tha tum sach hi bata doge.." smilely said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- tu smajta kya hai mujhe?

Daya(smile)- wo sab choro aur chalo ander Ariayn intezar kar raha hai…

Duo smilely enter into the disco & spend a enjoyable night…

…

" yaar awesome…awesome experience hua boss…itna din bas crimal ko pakar ne ke liye disco aaye the aur aaj enjoy karne ke liye yaha aaya…" happily said by Daya…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo to thik hai..magar I am feeling tired… itna dance aaj tak nehi kiya…

Ariyan(smile)- yaar jo bhi kaho bachelor life is the best life..

Duo together said(happy)- of course yaar…. & trio share a hi-fi…

…

"shit..shit… boss garbar ho geya… "

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun kya hua?

Ariyan who drive the car said(smile)- ph ka battery down ho geya kya?

Daya(tense tone)- nehi..mera ph silent mood mein tha to Tasha ka 10 missed call aaya hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- isi liye keheta hu ph ko vibreation mood mein raka kar..magar nehi saheb to masti karne mein zada busy the…

Daya(quickly)- Ariyan yaar jaldi mujhe Tasha ke ghar drop kar do..

Abhijeet(confuse)- abbe motu pata hai na ab raat ke 2 baje hai…raat 2 baje tu Tasha se milne jayega?

Daya(quickly)- haa of course…aaj agar nehi geya to Tasha mujse do din tak baat nehi karegi.. Ariyan jaldi chalo na…

Ariyan(smile)- haa jaa raha hum agar address to bata…

Daya(smile)- ohh sorry jaldi right le lo yaar…

…

" are yaar dhree jaa …ye Daya bhi na bilkul pagal hai.." smiley said by Abhijeet…

Ariyan(smile)- ab bata tujhe bhi jana hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo hi soch raha hu…

Ariyan just smile & start his car..

…

" aap yaha abhi is waqt?" surpurisely asked by Tasha..

Daya(smile)- haa wo actually thora busy tha isiliye tumhare call receive nehi kar saka…

Tasha(smile)- I can understand… but uske liye abhi aane ka jarurat kya tha?

Daya(smile)- bas dil kara…

Tasha smile cutely…

Daya(Smile)- Tasha ab bas aur 1 hafta….phir leke jarunga tumhe mere duniya mein jaha sirf khushiya aur khushiya hai…

Tasha(smile)- dil karta hai aaj hi chale jau aapke sath…

Daya come closer her & said(smile)- to chalo…

Tasha(low tone)- mummy papa kya sochenge?

Daya(smile)- kuch nehi sochenge…balki bohot khush honge unlogo ke bahu ko dek kar..

Tasha hug him & said(low tone)- I am so lucky ki main aapke family ka ek hissa banne wali hu… pata hai itna din bohot bura lagta tha ye sochke ki sab ka parents hai sirf mujhe chorke.. per ab aur bura nehi lagta kyunki ab to mera bhi mummy papa hai.. jo mujhe bohot bohot pyaar karte hai..

Daya(smile)- aur main? Main pyaar nehi karta?

Tasha lightly kiss on his lips & said(soft tone)- I know you love me more than your life & I am love you too more than my life..

Daya smile sweetly & they start kissing each other passionately…

….

" hey.."

Purvi woke up quickly & said(with shock)- Abhi sir…?

Abhijeet(irritate)- firse Abhi sir… yaar kitna muskil se yaha tak aaya… wo jo tumhare ghar ke samne ek tree hai usme charke balcony tak pocha…aur phir darwaja ka lock tor ke ander aana para…aisa lag raha tha ki main chori karne aaya hu..

Purvi(surprise)- aapne mere room ka dawaja ka lock tora… you….

Abhijeet (smile)-haa kaho…chup kyun ho geyi?

Purvi(low tone)- kal to shaddi ho hi raha hai phir ye sab ka kya jarurat tha?

Abhijeet(smile)- you know Purvi… chori chupe milne ka maza hi kuch alag hai… ab dekho na kal to tum miss Purvi mallhotra se miss Purvi Sheety banne wali ho… Senior inspector Abhijeet Sheety ke biwi banne wali ho..isiliye maine socha kyun na uske pehele miss Purvi Mallohtra se ekbar mil hi lu…

Purvi(smile)- Abhi sir thank u thank u so much.. mummy papa ko ek karne ke liye..aur Daya sir ko apna bhai manne ke liye… dekna sir ab hum sab milke kitna maza karenge…. Ab to hum sab ek pura parivar ban jayenge hai na? waha Sheety mension mein aap , main, mummy , papa aur deverji.. aur kuch din baad devrani ji bhi aa jayegi… kitna masti karenge hum sab…

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi..ye sab sirf tumhare wajah se hua… har waqt tum mujhe itna support kiya itna varosa diya ki main kabhi bhi apne aap ko kamzor nehi socha… us waqt bhi jab mujhe pata chala Daya ke sath mera rishta kya hai, us waqt bhi jab papa mere ghar mein aaye aur us waqt bhi jab Daya maut se lar raha tha… Purvi agar tum enhi hoti to main kab ke kab tooth jata… thank u to mujhe kehena chahiye tha tumhe… Purvi main tumhe wada karta hu main humesha tumhe khush rakunga…aur kabhi bhi tumhare aankhon mein aasu nehi aane dunga….

Purvi smile & hug him tightly… Abhijeet also hug her….

Purvi(smile)- I love you Abhi…

Abhijeet(smie)- I love you too…. Hey kya kaha tumne?

Purvi(soft tone)- I love you Abhi…

Abhijeet smile broadly & again hug her….

….

 **Next Day**

Today Abhivi's wedding day…

Daya & all officers busy to organize everything….

Pankaj(smile)- Daya sir…khana ka menu zara bataiye na…

Sachin(smile)- yaar Pankaj aaj Abhijeet sir Purvi ke ghar jane wale hai shaddi karne ke liye…isi liye khana ka menu bhi Purvi ko hi pata hai…

Pankaj(shout)- are to main yaha kya kar raha hu… & he run towards Purvi's house…

Daya (laughing)- yaar Pankaj gari to leke jaa…

Sachin(laughing)- nehi sir ye to vug te hue hi jayega..

Daya(laughing)- iska kuch nehi ho sakta… yaar Sachin tum dekho jara yaha sab kuch thik hai kya tab tak main boss se milke aata hu…

" boss…yaar great you looking dashing.."

Abhijeet who wear a white sherwani smile- yaar wo to thik hai…magar abhi to is sherwani ka haal kharap hone wala hai…

Daya(smile)- haa wo to hona hi hai… vajse boss main soch raha hu isbar haldi ka holi khelte hai..

Freediex come near them & said(confuse)- magar sir holi to kab ke kab chale geya..

Daya(smile)- to kya hua yaar..aaj mera bhaiya ka shaddi hai to sab kuch banta hai..chalo jake sab ko bolte hai ki aaj hum log haldi ki holi khelenge….

Frediex(happy)- are sir main abhi jake bolta hu…

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya tu bhi na…ghar ganda ho jayega..

Daya(smile)- hone do I don't care… per aaj hum log haldi ke holi khelenge…yaad hai Rahul ke shaddi mein kaisa masti kiya tha hum logo ne…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar…

Daya(smile)- to chalo..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya yaar can you hug me?

Daya smile & hug him…

Daya(smile)- any time boss…magar achanak kya hua?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar wo maine na aisa hi swapna dekha tha jab tera opration ho raha tha ki hum sab mere shaddi mein haldi ke holi khelenge aur tu sabse zada haldi mujhe dega… aaj wo sab kuch sach ho raha hai to bohot khushi ho raha hai yaar…

Daya(smile)- bosss…itna pyaar mat karo mujse..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo to mera marzi main kitna pyaar karu….

Daya smile & again both hug each other…

Nikhil & Sachin come near them…

Sachin(smile)- Daya sir Abhijeet sir..ek idea hai..

Abhijeet(Smile)- kya yaar?

Nikhil(smile)- sir aap dono pose dijiye sir hum log aap logo ke picture lenge sir….aur humhare hone wale nanna dosto ko dikhayenge aap dono ke dosti ki sare photos..vajse bohot sare photo lete to liya hai bas ab ek akhiri photo sir..

Duo smile..

Daya(smile)- ek kaam karo hum dono ke hugging pose wale picture lo..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar ye sahi pose hoga kya?

Daya(smile)- best pose hai boss…

Duo smile & hug each other again.. & Nikhil quickly click Duo's best picture….

" **Dosti…. Ye naam sunke hi ek ajeb sa feelings hota hai dil mein… aur ye to hum sab jante hai ki dosti jaisa khushi ka rishta aur kuch nehi hai… aaj tak kabhi bhi dosti ka rishta toota nehi aur naa hi kabhi tootega… hum sab ke zindegi mein bhi kabhi na kabhi ek aisa dost aata hai jo dost nehi hota hai humhare jaan hota hai..kabhi kabhi do bhai ka bich mein bhi bhai bhai se zada do dost ka dosti nazar aata hai…jaisa ki humhare belove Duo ke bich hai…. aur sirf is story mein hi nehi… humhare Cid show mein bhi jo Dosti ka rishta nazar aata hai Duo ke bich that's just awesome… thank u Cid, thank u B. sir hum sab Cid fans ko ek aisa anokha dosti gift karne ke liye….**

….

 **THE END**

…..

 **Thank u guys for your reviews.. thank u for support me… thank u very much " Kahani" ko itna pyaar dene ke liye… I am really greatful to you all guys…. You all reviews a big award for me… once again thank u so much all guys…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
